Minecraft: The Stranger
by sleep walker38
Summary: A fifteen year old boy named Tyler wakes to the world of Minecraft, with only the memory of the name Tyler, and a gruesome fight that nearly got him killed. Now he must struggle to survive in a world he knows nothing about.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft: the stranger.  
>My name is Tyler. I was like any other person who entered this strange world. Like the rest, I have forgotten my past. I don't even know if Tyler is my name, but it was the only thing that I know about myself. I don't remember much. Like, who am I? Who was I? Where am I? Where is here? But I can remember two things, the name Tyler. And this horrible memory.<p>

This is my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

(I fell onto the ground, servilely wounded. Blood dripped from my face, onto the ground. I grabbed my stomach, a horrible pain kept me from moving. I looked down and saw blood poring out. I looked up to find a skeleton figure. It would not take mercy on me. It aimed its bow and fired four shots, each one was shadowed by the moon-lit night. I was not going to give in so easily. I quickly grabbed my diamond sword and slashed the first arrow away, then held my sword in both hands and covered my face blocking another arrow. I tried to get up, but I still needed to rest for a second. But I did not have time. The arrow was coming at me. So, I did something without a second thought, I grabbed the arrow in my chest and forced it out. It hurt like hell, but it came out. I eyed the arrow, focusing on it, then shot my arrow at the on-coming one, stopping the shot in mid flight.

I moved my head in time to dodge another arrow. I looked to see the skeleton joined by two more. They all fired at once. I jumped backwards as three arrows followed me in a straight line. Once I regained my balance, I slashed my sword, blocking another arrow. I dipped back and jumped onto my hands. Just barley dodging a couple more shots. But when I landed back on my feet, I saw a spider stalk out from the darkness. The skeleton next to it pointed at me and the monster joined the fight. I saw more arrows being fired at me.

Hell no, skeletons were one thing, but spiders were another. I had to escape. Arrows were fired at me once again, and I just barley dodged it by wall-running up a near-by tree, at once several arrows hit the tree. I was scared for my life, but I did not look back. I placed my sword in the sheath on my back and jumped onto a branch, I swung from the branch and jumped off and landed in another tree. But as I made my escape, I heard spiders gliding though the trees, chasing after me. I turned around, hoping to knock a few down, but I saw one jump at me but could not react in time. The spider wrapped its arms around me as I fell. I was pushed to the ground as the spider prepared its fangs. The spider bit at me, but I managed to move my head enough to dodge it. The spider bit into the ground and ended up a mouth-full of dirt. I heard the creature gag on the dirt, giving me a chance. While it spit out the soil, I was able to free my arms. l punched the creature in the face with my left arm, then hit it hard in one of its eyes with my right arm. But I just managed to piss it off. The spider gave a blood filled screech and went for my neck. But I was quick enough to stop it. I grabbed the spider's head, keeping the spiders fangs from sinking into my body. But its fangs kept coming closer.

But my problem only got worse. I heard the sound of bushes rustling , I moved my head towards the sound, and saw a skeleton run out of the bushes, it took aim and fired a arrow. I looked back to the spider, who would sink its fangs in at any second. When the arrow came close enough, I kicked the spider in the head as the arrow came flying at me, and hit the spider in its head. The spider gave a screech, but then went limp. I pushed the body off and pushed myself onto my knees. As the skeleton readied its self, I drew my sword. It responded by firing an arrow at me. I charged at the skeleton, and flipped to the side. At once it fired another shot. I jumped back, landing on my hands, then twirled my legs in the air, deflecting several arrows. I landed on my back, only slightly dizzy. Another one was shot at me. I pushed off the ground and grabbed another arrow that was shot at me, and threw it back, making the arrow become lodged in its head. The skeleton dropped its bow, making these whimpers of pain. Now was my chance. I lashed out at the monster, cutting through its chest. The bones from the body were sent in every direction. I pulled my sword out, then fell to the ground tired. I looked around the area, trying to spot any of those bastards.

All was quite. But they were still their, I just knew it. Even though I had killed most of the creatures, I did not let my guard down, but I took the time to rest.

If only I had kept moving. That was a big mistake. The sound of spiders stomping the ground could be heard. I looked back though the trees. I was injured, but I could still fight. But what I saw turned my blood to ice, and I stood paralyzed with fear. Past the trees, I stared wide-eyed at three spider jockeys. Sweat dripped down my forehead. I shook my head. I was not going to show fear. I entered my battle stance, ready to fight, but after the first step I fell to my knees. (Shit, I can't keep this up.) The spider freaks were getting closer, and I knew I couldn't fight them in my current state. I looked to the spider-jockeys with worry., I could not fight them, so I needed to run. I slowly got to my feet, then turned around and made a break for it. I had run through some thick cover. They would not be able to spot me. I kept running as much as I could, but I started to feel dizzy. The blood loss was starting to effect me. I began to slow down. I grabbed my head as more blood oozed from my wound. But I found the energy to keep running.

I ran for what seemed like an hour. I was tired, losing blood, and had vicious creatures chasing after me wanting to kill me. But I continued on either way. But that all stopped when I tripped over my own feet and face planted into the ground. I managed to push myself to get up, then wiped the dirt from my eyes. Once my vision had cleared I looked up to see I had walked to a cliff. (God dammit, of all the places to run to I had to run here) I turned back to get away from here, but I once again could hear the sound of my attackers.

The spiders came closer to breaking through the trees. I was outnumbered, but it was not going to end this way.

I reached behind my shoulder and took out my sword and prepared to fight. I breathed in heavily, I would die. But I would be bring a few of those fuckers to hell with me. Then at once, spiders ran though the trees. One jumped at me, I rammed my sword though the monsters head, I placed my foot on its head and yanked my sword out. I ducked down just in time to dodge a spider. I thrusted my sword into its chest, then sliced though, cutting it in half, then twirled my sword so it was upside down grabbed it with both hands and plunged it into a spiders head. Bastard had tried to sneak up on me.

I did a back-flip and landed on the spiders back and took my sword out and spun around, cutting several spider heads off. But one managed to dodge and slice me in my arm. I screamed in rage as blood was shed from my arm. I landed a kick into the spiders face. Then pulled my sword down cutting it in half. After that attack, I dropped to the ground. I looked up and saw spiders surrounding me. I looked around, they were surrounding me, their were so many of them. I knew I could not kill them all. At this point most people would beg for mercy from fear of dieing. But the strange thing was, I was not scared, I knew death was coming, but I did not fear it, if anything I was excited. I pulled my sword up and held it out. Drool from their fangs dripped off. If I was going to die, then I was going to fight with everything. Once I was ready, I screamed. "COME AND DIE." I slashed my sword to my right and hit a spiders head, then turned it up side down and quickly turned and plunged my sword into another spiders head. I pulled it through the spiders body then grabbed my blade with both hands and spun around killing about five spiders. One spider managed to claw my face while another one slashed my right arm.

I spun to the spider that clawed my arm and yanked it forward then hit its neck with my elbow, braking its neck. Then pulled my sword back and ran it though the spider that clawed my face. I pulled back and held my sword up. But for everyone that I killed a dozen more took its place. I sliced a Spiders neck and tossed it away. I looked around, spiders had continued to surround me. I would never admit it, but either way, I had lost. I slashed my sword out, and With a last act of bravery, I launched closer to the cliff.

I sliced though a spider, then jumped into the and sliced a head off, I jumped backwards, swiping my sword, killing another spider, but I just kept cutting though spider after spider to make it. I turned back to my enemy's, skeletons started to poor in from the woods. I held my sword up, and pulled my other one out as well. My obsidian sword, since I could only remember this fight I did not really know anything about my swords. Just that I sensed something evil in it. I put them both together and they glowed a fiery red. I screamed with hate dripping from my voice. "I'M SENDING YOU ALL TO STRAIGHT HELL!" Then stuck both of my swords into the ground. The ground began to break apart. And then came a huge explosion that struck each of my enemy's. As the fire spread it caught the closet ones in its fire. I watched as the spiders fled, and the skeletons fired arrows as the rest of them were hit by the fire. I saw each of them burn in hell's fire. But that attack took a lot out of me. I gripped swords tight, then began to feel faint. I had lost to much blood, and that attack had not helped. I was going to die. With the last ounce of strength I had, I tilted my body towards the water, and fell towards my grave in the water, as I fell I saw everything burn. Everything moved in slow-motion through my eyes. But it didn't last long

I hit the water. The cold water cut off my air and filled my noise. I continued to watch the fire burn from my grave. I tuned away and looked up and watched as the moon light shined down on me. I began to close my eyes as I lost air. I hit the bottom. I had a good run. But fate was a cruel mistress. I gave one last look at the moon. I had suffered in this world, to much for anyone person. But now I could feel the cold comfort of death. I let go of my blades. Then blacked out, this place had always tried to kill me. And at last, I gave in. this world could have my body. I was done. I had given up.

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain was how I knew I was alive. But I wondered how I could have survived. I could not move any part of my body. It only gave a protest if I moved. I opened my eyes. And saw a white blanket of snow.<p>

I pushed myself off the ground. My swords in front of me. I struggled off of the ground, I reached out and grabbed both of my swords and put them in their holders. I looked around, nothing but snow, and behind me a partly frozen lake, with two huge mountains. I looked up to the rising sun, I had yet to learn this sun rise would be the first one of my new life. I looked around me, then a cold wind flew across my body. I shivered as the frozen sky showered me with snow. With out shelter, I would die. I wrapped my arms around my body to preserved as much heat as I could. I raised my head to the mountain on my right, and a tree caught my eyes. It was not much, but it was shelter, I guess. I pulled out my swords out and took the first steps on my journey.)

* * *

><p>That was the very start of my adventure, but, For some reason strange reason, that fight was all I could remember, nothing from my past, nothing. I had so many questions, but one answer was clear, I had to survive.<p>

I grabbed a ledge and pulled myself up. I slipped in the snow and fell onto my knees. (God dammit. Why am I even still alive. What cruel thing is keeping me alive. Whatever it is, its a real asshole) I pushed myself and continued on, I looked up and saw I had almost made it up the mountain. Exhausted. Hungry. Thirsty. In pain. This walk was taking its toll on me. I wiped some sweet from my forehead. I wanted to stop and rest, but I needed to get to the top, then I sensed Something was wrong. It had gotten colder, I looked at the frozen ground. The light was vanishing. The sky grew dark as the sun began to set. Something in my head set off an alarm. I had no idea what was wrong, but I knew I was in danger. I climbed faster. But with me in my weakened state, I was a sitting duck. I ran up the side of the wall on the mountain and kicked off, landing on a near by cliff. But when I landed I grabbed my knee.

I had to take it easy on the stunts. I saw the top of the mountain, safety was so close. I grabbed a ledge and ran off of the wall, and on to the ledge, I saw some stepping stones and dashed over to it. I jumped from stone to stone, getting closer to the top of the mountain, I was about to take another jump, when something stopped me in my tracks, I heard hissing and moaning, I swiftly turned and looked down below, I saw three spiders and five humanoid creatures with green skin. "The fuck?" Whatever they were I ignored them. I turned back and jumped onto a ledge, I jumped from ledge to ledge, and the top was so close, I jumped up and gripped the tops cliff, their was nothing I could use to support myself, I tried to pull myself up, but could not climb it, I barley had any strength left.

I had to find another way up, and fast. But as soon as I let go, that's when I felt something wrap around my neck and squeeze it. I grabbed whose ever arm was wrapped around my throat, I saw the out line of my opponent, I raised my fist up and swung it at my attacker. I brought back my hand, and punched again. It had no effect, this guy was tough. I was brought into the air and smashed into the ground. I screamed as I was dragged across the ground, I tried to fight back, but it was useless, I was brought up into the air again, and this time I was the one being punched. I felt that thing hit me across my face, and felt some blood drip down my lip. That punch is what made my arms go limp, I could barley fight back. That thing eyed me, I felt it sniff me, then gave a little laugh. "You sick fucker." I spit blood into its face. Then it crushed my throat once again, forcing blood to come up.

The monster screamed. Then I was thrown away from that monster, I hit the ground hard, just a little more thankful it was dirt I landed on. My vision was blurry, and I felt so weak, but I had to fight. I pulled myself up to my knees and wiped some blood from my face. I looked up to find some kind of bulked up skeleton. I struggled to my feet, no way would I give up with out a fight, drawing my swords I faced my enemy. I had expected a bow and arrow for that things weapons, but it revealed a huge sword, it pulled it out from its back and held it tight. I shivered from the fright of the weapon, could I beat this thing? I was about to find out. This would test all of my abilities, especially with me weakened. I grasped the handles of my swords tighter, and crossed both of them in front of my face, we both looked each other in our eyes, I saw the black holes that were its eyes, and when it looked into my eyes, it saw a true warriors spirit, but I saw a cold murder. We both stared at the other one. Powerful, and deadly warriors, locking eyes, about to engage in single combat, we both took a step back, then we both charged at each other. I let out a blood-filled battle cry as I ran towards the skeleton, it screamed as well. It made the first attack. It spun around, slashing its sword at me. I flipped back and landed a kick to its chin, after I regained my footing, I jumped at it and swiped my swords across its body. I left two huge wounds, making it stumble back. It looked down to see the damage. Outraged, it screamed, then it held its sword up and slashed it at me, I side-stepped, dodging another attack, but it brought its sword at me, I ducked down, the sword just barley missing my head. I spun back. I brought my swords over my head and slashed them at the skeleton. It quickly brought its sword up and blocked my attacks. We both held our swords, both facing each other with a determination to kill the other, both of us trying to survive, neither one backing down. One of us would be walking away as the victor.

And it wouldn't be me. I was sure of that much.

But I don't know if I really cared, I just wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Minecraft: the stranger. Chapter 2.

I laid on the ground, keeping the skeletons foot off my stomach. That thing held its sword high, laughing at my struggle. Both of my swords had been knocked from my hands, I could just barley reach my obsidian sword. It stepped harder, crushing my arms as they kept him away. I once again tried to reach for my sword, just about reaching it, but that only made it step harder. I screamed from the pain. as each second passed, I grew weaker. The skeleton laughed evilly, then extended a arm, it reached for my head, and began to crush it. My arms went for its hands, trying to free myself. It punched me in my stomach with handle of the blade, forcing blood up. I wanted to continue to fight. But I no longer saw the point. My hands fell to my side's as I gave up. It held it's sword up to continue its onslaught, when- to my relief- five arrows whipped out from the trees, each one found its way into the skeletons body. It screamed from the pain and dropped its sword, and fell back. For the split second when fell, I saw a shadowed figure from the trees. When I hit the ground, I knew I had to continue fighting. (my turn) I grabbed its own sword as it fell, I jumped back up and ran towards it. It fired a punch off, I slid under it and jumped back off, then sliced its hand off, I landed a kick into its chest, almost knocking it off the cliff, it recovered and came rushing at me, I ran too, and plunged the sword into its chest, it stood their unable to move, I stepped back, taking a rest. It slowly reached for the sword, it grabbed the handle and tried to pull it out. I was going to end this, I ran as fast as I could at it, and jumped into the air with my feet out. My foot hit the handle and forced the sword deeper into its body. I flipped back as it fell to the ground. I landed straight up, but stumbled onto my feet, but I could not support myself. I fell to the ground. I caught the ground with my arms and sat on one knee. I raised my head and watched as it yanked the sword out, it was fair from finished. I grabbed my swords, this would be the final clash, I screamed. "lets end this." I rushed at the skeleton. It slashed its sword at me, but I intended to finish it. I blocked the sword and jumped onto it, I brought my swords with me. I held them tight, then jabbed them into chest of the skeleton. I made sure they were stuck, I climbed its body and pushed off with my feet, taking my swords with me, and the skeleton let go of its sword, and fell. I saw the monster go right off the edge. I could hear its screams as it fell towards the rock. I slammed into the ground, I grabbed my arm as it bled. I had won, But I had to make sure it was dead. I dragged myself over towards where the skeleton took its trip. I looked down below. It layed their, not moving, I let out a sigh in relief, but then, a grunting sound came from the monster, and then a look of horror froze on my face. I saw it pick its self off of the ground. Once it was back up, It dusted its shoulder off then looked at me, like it was mocking me. It smiled evilly at me, then It began to climb the mountain again. I struggled to hold my arms up. But I had to do something, I would not survive another fight with the monster. I sighed, I could not win. But I would not give up this time. But, I began to feel a patch of warmth hit my shoulder. I looked to the sky as the darkness faded from the night-sky, and brought a orange coloured sunrise. I was not the only one to notice. The skeleton looked as the sun rose from the sea. It gazed angrily at me, then jumped to the ground. Before it ran, It spoke with an omen as its bones sizzled in the rising run, then shattered and fled into the ground. "we will meet again, and next time, you won't be so lucky." The dust from the bone fled for the darkness, but before it did, it tossed a green gem to me. I quickly caught it. Even though it was gone, I did not let my guard down, after about five minutes, I laid on the ground, and began to relax. I stuffed the gem into my pocket, then rested. The sun shined down in me. I looked over to my new sword, it was made of obsidian and steel. I admired the craftsmanship of the blade, all though, I would have liked it a little more if a huge skeleton and not tried to kill me with it.

As I gazed at my prizes, the sword, and my gem, I held it up to the sun, and it glowed brighter, it was a sphere shaped object with a gold center. As I gazed at it, I felt something cold hit my head, then melt away to a drop of water. I looked up to see the sky grow dark, and snow flakes ran down, covering the ground. I sheathed my swords, then ran to the tree.

The tree was huge, their was enough to make a very well made shelter. I stood on a hill, giving me a easy entrench. I pulled my swords out and craved away the leafs, making a hole in the leafs. I looked back as it began to snow harder. I stalked in and placed some dirt I had and block the door way. I looked around my house, I cut some more branch's and leafs off, after three minutes I had a good sized room, I had a small table made out of dirt, a bed made of the leafs, a burrow where I placed the apples I had collected. As I made my house I noticed something strange, I could hear rain. I ran to back of my tree and cut out a window, I was stunned. I stared out, one side, snow. The other, ran. Where ever I was, was filled with mystery. I plugged up the window, I was so confused, yet amazed. I striped off my clothes and set them out to dry. I only had a black long sleeved shirt, another gray short sleeved shirt I wore under my long one, black pants, under garments, and my black and red shoes. I walked over to my bed spot and covered myself in my blanket of leafs, I had to say, it was not the most comfortable bed, but I was pretty comfy. I listened to the ran fall onto my leaf roofs. It relaxed me, I needed every bit of it. I lost all of my memory, I was a stranger in a world of danger, I was only 15, most kids would kill for a chance to be on their own, but as for being alone, I was truly alone. I looked thought the leafs as it softly rained. I smiled. But I thought to myself. How could I smile? I was fucking lost, and in dangerous lands with creatures that seemed bent on killing me, although, I might as well look on the bright side of things. I was in a new world, I had a knew life. But, I hope- I hope the world and life I left behind was a horrible one, I didn't want anyone to be sad of my disappearance. I listened to the rain for a while longer, and as each minute passed my eyes grew heavy. I stayed awake for a while longer, then drifted into my sleep. Unaware of the danger that lurked out-side my shelter.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and I kept tossing and turning violently in my bed. All around me, sounds from the creatures could be heard. (Fucking assholes, just got into bed and their making all this nose. I swear, if this keeps up I'm going to slice somethings head off.) I Covered my ears as the creatures screamed. But then, everything became silent. Surprised, I leaned up and uncovered my ears. All that could be heard was the sound of the rain, it was so peaceful, it was their at that moment that I felt at peace. Maybe I was wrong, maybe this new world was one filled with peace and beauty- "OINK!" I jumped back screaming. "SON OF A BITCH, THAT'S IT!" I grabbed my swords and put on my pants, then cut through the leafs and onto the ground. I was hoping to kill some creepers, but I saw five pigs walking around on the mountain. One of them oinked loud, which only pissed me off even more. I gripped my swords. One came close to me, staring at me. I stared back, then jabbed my left sword into its head, it gave a pain fill screech, then dropped down dead. It fell to the ground, dead. But the weird thing was, from its body, it dropped three pork-chops. I walked up to the meat and picked it up. (My god this place is crazy.) But I could not collect food, so I began cutting down the rest of the pigs and collecting the meat.

* * *

><p><strong>Review this story please. The higher the reviews, the more it motivates me to write better stories. I will be posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. Oh, and in-case your thinking. "Why the hell is Tyler doing flips and other awesome crap." Its because Tyler can do Parkour and Free-running. And, in my Minecraft Fanfiction<strong>,** everything humanoid is a normal shaped human, but everything else, is cubed. Also, the skeleton that attacks is something I made, called a "Brute skeleton." I will be making other creatures as well, and I'll explain more about the gem later on. I'll be updating this coming Friday. **


	3. Chapter 3

Minecraft. The stranger.

Chapter 3.

I woke up the next morning. I felt completely refreshed- I looked at my clothes, and I still felt some blood and dirt on my body. (Well, more like half refreshed.) I grabbed my clothes and an apple, and walked towards the frozen waters. I jumped down from the top and onto a short cliff. And continued on until I reached the bottom. I walked through the snow covered ground and came to the icy waters. I flashed back to the fight, I was sure these waters should have been my grave. (How did I survive?) I Placed my clothes down and walked onto the ice. (Hmm, its strong enough to support me, I should be ok.) I tried to find a opening in the ice where I could wash my clothes and take a bath. But my search was hopeless, all of the water was frozen. Angered, I turned around to walk back to the land. I had just about reached the beach, when I slipped on the ice, and I fell face first on to the ground. I grabbed my nose, nothing bad, no blood, no bruise. I Pulled myself up onto the beach. (Screw this) I pulled my fist up and punched it into the ice. It Shattered the frozen water, making a huge hole in the ice. I huffed. Then turned back to gather my clothes. I stuck my shirt into the water and started scrubbing it. I stared at the broken ice. (Why didn't I just do that in the first place?) I pulled my shirt out, I walked towards a near by tree and placed it on a branch to dry.

I hung my last set of clothing on the tree. (It should take about 30 minutes for them to dry. I can take my bath now.) I ran over to the spot in the ice, I put my foot in first. (Pretty warm considering the hole lake is frozen.) Even through it was strange, I disregarded it. With out waiting any longer, I jumped into the water. The blood still stuck on my body, I started scrubbing all of the blood off. I came back up to the surface, having the need to take a breath. I took a breath in, I pushed my hair out of my eyes, then leaned back on ground. (Ahh. Relaxing.) As I relaxed, I did not notice the thing swimming through water. I moved my arm back, and dragged it through mud. I opened my eyes and felt my arm. (Crab) I went back under and started scrubbing the mud away. But the creature in the water came closer to me. I scrubbed off the mud and began to swim back up. But something grabbed onto my foot. I screamed from the shock. I looked at my foot, some kind of vine had become attached to my foot, I followed the vine, but whatever creature was on my foot was submerged in the darkness. I grabbed the vine and pulled it forward towards the light. I saw a creature with eight arms and dark blue skin, It had a blocked head and on it, were two eyes. I pulled its tentacle off of me. The creature tried swimming away, but I still had a hold on it. I let it go when I saw it was no harm to me. I watched it swim back to the darkness. (What the hell is that thing?) I just forgot about it and swam back to the surface. I climbed back up onto the beach. I stretched my arms and walked to my clothes. I felt my shirt, it was dry enough. I put on all of my clothes. I began the trip back to my house, when I felt my stomach rumble. (Little hungry.) I had eaten my apple, and I had about twenty more, but apples would not fill me. Then I remembered the pork chops I had collected. But their was noway I was eating raw meat. I needed to start a fire. I turned back to the tree I had hung my clothes on, and an idea popped into my head. (Their might be some wood I can get, then I could start a fire.) I walked towards the tree. I looked up to the top of the tree, their had to be some wood that I could easily brake. I ran up the tree and pushed off, grabbing a branch, I started swinging from the branch and flipped on top of the branch. I looked down below, not to fair up. I started bouncing on top of the branch. With each jump I got higher, then with one last jump, I slammed on the branch, braking the the arm off, but sending me up higher. I grabbed onto another branch before I could fall, but for some strange reason, when the branch crashed into the ground, it turned into eight small blocks of wood. (What the hell?) But I had more things to worry about. The branch I held onto began to brake, I looked at the branch as it cracked. "Oh shit." I tried reaching for another branch, but their weren't any with in grabbing distance. Their was only one, but I had to jump to reach it. If I missed I could very well brake my legs. I started swinging, but each time I did, the branch cracked. I swung froward, then back, one more time. I swung back as far as I could, then launched. If I had stayed on just a second longer, I would have fallen. I straightened myself in the air and reached for the branch. My fingers touched the branch, but I could not reach it, and began to fall. (Well, my day just got really shity) I screamed as I fell towards the ground. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Their was nothing I could grab. In a single second, I crashed into the ground. Unable to move. I had blacked out.

(**)**

I did not know how long I was out for, but I could say it had been a couple hours. I pushed myself up to my knees. Everything hurt. "At least I'm not dead." I turned back to the wood that still sat on the ground. With the two branch's I now had sixteen pieces of wood. I collected it all and put it in my inventory. Well, that was enough for me. I started heading back home. It took me about fifteen minutes to reach the top. That skeleton, or anything for that matter was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. I could finally relax, with nothing to worry about. I Placed my wood down, and dug a small hole in the ground and tossed some wood in. I walked into my tree and grabbed my apples and pork chops. I tossed them out the door. I walked to my swords. I was so hungry.

I bit down on my pork chop. Delicious. I had eaten two of my pork chops, and a couple of my apples. So far, not everything in this world had been terrible, I was surviving, hell, I had built a home. I laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. The sun had begun to set. As I stared up at it, I thought it was strange to think that. It was beautiful, but the creatures would be out soon, trying to hunt me down. (Bored.) I grabbed some wood. (Hmm. Lets see. I live in a block shaped world where gravity doesn't effect the trees, dirt, and god knows what else, along with Giant Spiders, undead Skeletons who weld bows, and Giant Skeletons that have huge Steel swords, flesh eating Zombies, and walking grenades. What other unbelievable things of mystery are yet to be revealed to me.) I tossed my block off wood away, and it hit the other pieces of wood. I heard a loud crash, I looked back to the wood. And What I saw surprised me, the wood had turned into long planks. "What the?" I walked over to the planks of wood, my eighteen pieces of wood had become a lot of planks. I counted it up, seventy two planks of wood. (I wounder if I can make anything else?) I grabbed two planks of wood and stacked them on top of each other, nothing. I put two more on it, just waiting for something to happen. And In a flash of light, it had become one huge block. "Apparently, in this world everyone can do fucking magic." I placed my hand on the block, and a small little screen appeared on top of it. It had ten square spots on the screen. And next to it, it showed a list of items. It showed three pages, the first one had shown the planks of wood. One wood made four planks. The second plank showed that four planks of wood made this workbench. And two planks of wood made four sticks. "Sticks?" I placed two planks of wood in the middle of the item creation, and and below it as it showed. And in the biggest bow, four sticks appeared. I pressed the box, and on top of the workbench, the four sticks had been made. I grabbed the sticks. What was going on? I then heard the sound of screeching and moaning. "Crap. Creatures!" I picked up the workbench, which turned small again. I gathered all of my items and kicked some dirt on the fire, putting it out. Then ran inside. I quickly tossed everything but two pieces of wood and stacked it on top of each other. "Damn creatures, just when I was starting to have fun. Might as well turn in." I Gathered up my bed of leafs and fixed it. Out from the leafs, I saw the moon rise, and the creatures began to stalk the lands. I placed my swords down next to me and adjusted myself. Well, with me finding out about crafting, I had a better chance of survival now. I slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> ...THREE WEEKS LATER...<strong>

I sat on the roof of my house, ever since I had found out about crafting, life had just become easier. In the three weeks, I had stumbled open four other recipes, I had found out how to make a pick-axe, a shovel, a hoe, and a blanket. With the Pick-axe I had been able to collect some stone, to build a wall around my house, I also had a small patch of wheat. And the shovel made it easier to remove the snow. So far, everything was going great. But I still had to worry about the creatures. It was hard enough to get any sleep with them screaming all though the freaking night, but a Spider had somehow managed to get into my house. But I quickly killed it, plus I had been able to get some string, which helped me repair my clothes if they ever tore. But I made sure that no creature could ever get in, besides from the wall, I had made several traps outside, so if one ever stepped on it, it would either fall into the pit I had built, or it would fall off the mountain. But the outside was not the only thing that had changed, the inside had also been fixed up. I now had a table, and a little area that was somewhat like a kitchen, and I had enough cobblestone left to build my room. Although, their was really not much in the room, besides my bed of leafs and my blanket. But the house was not the only thing that had changed. Everyday I felt this great sorrow, I had begun to feel alone. Sure, I never really went fair from my shelter, but this feeling of loneliness grew with each passing day. I stared up at the clear blue sky, and sighed depressingly. I came up here every other day, in till my boredom went away, then I would hunt, then run for my life back to my shelter. It was really the same old thing every day. These feelings I had were new, eight days ago, something inside brought up these emotions that confused me. Sometimes I felt angry, just for no reason I would have this unbearable rage, I would take my swords and attack the first living thing I could find. When ever this happened, a name would pop up in my head that sent me into my rage. The name Daniel would be running though my mind. And I would get so angry. But the other time, this is where I would feel depressed, and sadness would fill my body. It was a name that triggered this, just like the rage. It was the name Jamie that made me like that. These two names would set me off. But, I had come to a conclusion. These two names were something from before I came here. They had something to do with who I was. But the whole thing made my head spin. Anger, depression. If I'm going to have a past I would prefer it to be multiple choice. I wiped my eyes and looked back towards the sky. Sunset, the creatures would be out soon. After the sun began to set, I stood up and stretched. I climbed down, gathering the supplies I had used to craft earlier. I quickly gathered it up and tossed it inside. I yawned. Their would be nothing better then to curl up in my bed right now. I covered my door up, the walked towards my room.

...?'s point of view...

I watched the child named Tyler sleep from up in the sky, this human had confused me. Most of the humans brought here would not try so hard to know who they were. Most would see this as a new chance for life. But their memory would be lost to them. Tyler did not share that, he wanted to know who he was. I had never taken any interest in humans, for they bored me greatly. But ever since Tyler had appeared, I had watched his progress, and he had given me shocking results. But unknown to him, I knew of his past. I knew of his lost memory. The past he struggled to discover, was one filled with happiness, anger. And death. He wanted the truth, but sometimes the truth, was to much to bare, no matter how strong he was, he could never fully deal with the pain. He had so many questions, but none of the answers. He was a stranger in a world that neither it, nor he, understood. But it was time for me to reveal myself to him. He was key to the future I had planned. I let the light from the moon shine down on me, making me feel stronger. Then with a flick of my wrist, I was gone. The next location I had appeared was in Tyler's bedroom. The teenager slept, not knowing I was their. I placed my hand on his forehead, then spoke quietly. "You, will be my key to the coming destruction." Then from my hand, came a stream of shadows had wrapped around Tyler. "All will be reveled, soon enough."

Tyler's point of view.

Ten minutes had passed since I fell into my slumber. My screams of terror could be heard from my tree. I had entered a nightmare. Where I would learn something about this world, and myself. But after this, nothing would ever be the same for me. Or the people I would come to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this person that claims to know Tyler? And what does his strange omen mean? Continue reading to find out. Chapter eight will be posted soon.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Minecraft: The stranger. Chapter 4.

I opened my eyes, no sunlight or anything, not even moonlight, the world I woke up to, was one filled with darkness. I looked around my surroundings, my tree had vanished, and so had my weapons. I pulled myself up from the dirt. All my pain gone, I stared around, nothing but darkness, I did notice one thing, it looked as though the shadows were dancing. I took a step forward, when I did, a little red light flashed, I took another step, and it grew brighter. I knew I was dreaming, so I continued on. As I continued to walk, red lights were all around me. Then it became I cave I was walking in, and the red light, turned into waterfalls of magma. I came to a cliff. The land I saw below me had a ocean of lava, and the lands, they were filled with what looked like black shadow creatures, and people, carrying a golden sword, and they had they body's of pigs. I noticed that The shadow creatures were taking parts from the land and forging items, and making buildings. I stared at all of them down-below, all of them unaware of my presence. Then, I took a closer look, they were placing down the blocks they had collected and placed them down, then stacked blocks onto the top. It was like they were making a city, I could see several buildings already made, but just one caught my eyes, a huge building, shaped into a castle, torches were placed all over, and a moat of the lava was surrounding it. But in the mist of the crowd of creatures, I saw a human walking with them. An adult, he did not look scared, if anything he was excited, he gazed around, amazed at the city and its people.

They came to the tallest building, the castle. One of the pig creatures spoke with what looked like a guard, I could not hear them, but they exchanged words, and then entered that doom castle. I began to wounder why another human would be hear, or why he would associate with these things, but for a second, we saw each other, he seemed surprised to see me. He flinched, then walked inside . I thought it was strange another person was down here.

But my thoughts were interrupted, I could hear footsteps coming from behind Me.

They were very quite, but I heard them none the less. I continued to stare down, letting the person think they could take me by surprise.

I let them come closer, I laughed quietly to myself. Once they had come close enough. I swiped my hands back, my fingers in a fist expect for my first and middle finger. I came face to face with a black skinned child, black hair and blue clothes, he was the same age as me and the same height.

He looked normal, expect for one strange part of his body, his eyes were full white dots, no pupil, all of it, bright white. I kept my fist up, ready to fight. It held its hands up, placing it's palms out in a calming movement. Telling me to lower my fist. I was so unsure, but played along. I lowed my hands but still kept them in a fist. After I did, it spoke. "Hello Tyler. I've been waiting for you." I stared at this person . I was scared. OK, Encase your wondering, that's when things went from weird, to just fucking creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter ever. This was suppose to be longer, but I got tired and turned one chapter in too two chapters. Writers challenge: Try and guess who the character Tyler sees is. Hope you enjoyed my new chapter, and that person Tyler sees, is the Main character , ODST JOHN'S story. Their will be more scenes where they see each other, and eventually they will meet. I will update Monday. Hope you keep reading. Tell your friends, family, or anyone you know on Fanfiction or Facebook or any other website about this. Review please, good or bad does not matter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I stared at the strange teenager. How could he know anything about me? "Do I know you?" The boy replied to my question. "You know nothing of me. But I know of you." Things just got creepier. "god, I must be having one terrible nightmare." The kid stares at me. "oh, this is no dream." I try to contain my laughter. "of course this is a dream. And so are you, what kind of human eyes have pure white eyes." The creature frowned. "This is far from a dream child." It raised it's hand up, and the world around me turned white. I looked back and forth. Just a little scared. But I was not going to back down to this thing. I mocked him. "So what? You can turn the the sky white. That does not prove this is real." He now looked angry. "Tell me, boy. Do you even know the meaning of the word, real?" What? Did he think I was stupid? "Of course I do." I smiled, just trying not to laugh. Unfortunately for me, it did not share my sense of humor. It replied, calming down. "No. You don't." He held his hand up, and out came a stream of darkness. Before I could react, the shadows hit my body, and I felt a horrible pain everywhere on my body. I began to scream, that only increased my pain. My arms stretched out to my sides, I could not control my body, my head turned up and faced the sky. And I began to float up. Once off the ground, I could no longer breath, and my arms began to stretch again, it was horrible, they kept going further, as soon as I was sure they would brake at any second, the pain stopped, and I fell towards the ground.

Once back on the ground, I grabbed my throat, sucking in air heavily. I looked back up, that thing was smiling, I fell back. Who was he? What was he? I backed away in fear. It came closer. And I screamed, trying to keep it back. "Stay back! Let me out of here, this can't be real." He stepped closer, a smile on his face. "What is real? If you define real as something you can see, touch, and smell, then is this real?" He waved his hand again, and in my lap, appeared a golden apple. I looked from the apple, then to him. I looked at him like he was crazy. "eat it, it will replenish your strength." I still looked unsure, but grabbed the apple and held it up to my mouth, I gave it a sniff. It smelled ok, it smelled like a regular apple. I took a small bite from it. It tasted great. I took another bite. While I was eating, my wounds healed, and all the pain left my body. I looked at the golden apple, then stuffed the rest in my pocket for later.

I got up and stared at the bright white eyed person. "So. Your magic or something?" The person replied. "No. I'm more then just what you call magic. I can do amazing things with a wave of my hand. And soon, you shall see my true power." I was just confused. Who the hell was this guy? He looked from the village, then to me. "Its time to leave Tyler, but remember this. Things are not always as they seem." Another wave of his hand, and I began to feel drowsy. I fell to the ground, I held myself up, but just barley. I could only gather enough strength to look up, he continued smiling, I could do nothing. I then I blacked out.

I did not know how long I was asleep for. But to me, it felt like hours.

What woke me up was the sunlight. I opened my eyes as a bright light hit my eyes.

I covered my face. I stayed in bed for two more minutes, I must have slept though the whole night, it was dawn, I stayed down for a little longer, then forced my self up.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Then looked around my room.

Something made me jump up, their several new items in my room, a basket, and a huge chest. I ran over and checked the items. I had another set of clothes. My swords looked new, and their was a shield. My new clothes had a black shirt with a white skull as the symbol, a brown jacket, pants, and socks and shoes. I liked the style. Then I walked to the chest. Their was a note attached. It read. (Tyler, this every you need to survive, in the chest is two iron pickaxes. two iron axes. Two iron shovels. 2 iron hoes. 2 iron swords. 15 Cooked pork chops. 64 dirt. 64 cobblestone. 250 gold coins. 64 gold. 64 iron. 25 diamonds. 30 bread. 64 arrows. 2 bows. 2 full sets of iron armor. 2 compasses. 2 maps. And 30 seeds. Also in the basket, their is 30 golden apples, and 30 apples. Only eat the apples when your hungry, and the golden apples when you need energy. Also, their is a backpack, gear up, then read the back of the note.) I took out the armor. A suit, a helmet, pants, and shoes. I walked over to my clothes and put on my new set of clothes and put them on, then put everything in my backpack expect my swords, I sheathed them and walked to my door.

I uncovered the dirt that kept my door secret and stepped out. I looked up to the sun, I felt good about this. Now, my new life was beginning. I covered my door back up. Then looked at my note. I turned it to the back and read it. (Tyler. If your reading this. Then its time to continue your journey. Go to the back of your fort and continue on east, their you will find a surviving colony of humans. They are struggling to stay alive. You must find them and unite this lands colony's. You must them. Find a way to keep them alive. Find a way to give them hope to fight. Good luck. Sincerely, Herobrine.) Herobrine? For some reason, I had a feeling I would see him again. I walked to the back and stood on a hill. I looked out into the lands. Out their, somewhere, their were other humans, I would find them. (All right Herobrine. I'll play along. I find these people, and unite them. But I still don't trust you completely.) I looked down, these were the first steps if my journey, I took a couple steps back, I shook with fear, and excitement.

I breathed in. Then took a running start. The edge came closer. My fight with the monsters flashed in my mind. And The edge disappeared, I looked at the ground, and to my surprise, I saw the fangs of spiders, and the horrible faces of creepers, I unsheathed my swords, and I jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Chapter 4 uploaded. Time to celebrate! Thanks to everyone for reading. And if you guessed it was Herobrine, then you win. (Finds a chest and opens it while the Zelda item music is playing) "You got. The golden Minecraft statue of the default character holding a much smaller version of a golden statue of the default character in the air, while the smaller one holds a very small golden statue of a book in the air. The inscription says. "Master of Minecraft." Show this reward to your friends so they can see how much you kick-ass at Minecraft. Then Be a Dou*he bag about it." And on a completely different subject, If you have read my Halo fanfiction, then good for you. I will be posting new chapters this coming Monday. So, as always, continue to read my mindless minions, now. GO. GO and recruit others to read the story. This is S.W.38. Signing off. And as always, next chapter will be up this Wednesday. And yeah, Tyler did get a little to much, but hey, I thought he needed a big boost.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

Minecraft. The stranger.

Chapter 6.

I came flying towards the ground. The spiders and creepers came running towards me.  
>This was going to be fun. Time for a little pay back.<p>

I flipped my swords around and stabbed them into the mountain, I began to slow down as I got closer to the ground. As I grew closer, I came to a slow stop.

I looked down to the approaching spiders and I smiled. This was my revenge.

(Round two) last time I was weakened. But this time. This time I was at full strength, lets see how I fared at full conduction. I kicked off of the mountain and flew over the creatures.

I flipped in the air, then stomped on the head of a spider, I jabbed my swords in its back.

I twisted them and blood shot out. I pulled out my swords and turned back to the others.

I ducked down, just dodging a spider. I turned back around and sliced though a creeper, and, its body hung on my sword, I saw more creepers coming at me. I held up my sword, then tossed it at a creepier, the blade took the dead body with it. The sword pierced the body of two other creepers. As it killed the two, several creepers behind it exploded. I was then jumped on from behind by a spider. I quickly elbowed it and I felt a fang brake off. I just pissed it off. I heard it screech, then it tried to pierce the skin on my neck.

I grab its neck and swung my sword so it came flying into his head, cutting it off. I grabbed my sword and kicked the spider off, as I pulled my sword out, the ground was covered in blood.

I looked at the spiders body, and the remaining creepers were rushing at me. I rolled back and pushed off with my hands. As the creepers ran towards me.

This time I could not escape, and three blast forced me back.

From the explosion I was knocked into the dirt.

Yet the creatures continued to rush towards me.

But I knew their was only one way to beat them.

I managed to stand up, and once I did I put my swords together, forming a X.

I closed my eyes and focused all my energy into my blades, making them glow bright red.  
>As the swords flashed in a fiery aura, they all came at me, out for blood.<p>

As I opened my eyes, the swords aura covered them.

I stabbed them into the ground. But I did not use the fire blast.  
>As they pierced the ground I grabbed the handles.<p>

The swords aura quickly flowed to my hands.  
>They burned like hell, the thing I hated about this was that it left me completely drained, and it really hurt.<p>

As I felt the surge of heat, I felt the power run through me.

This attack was at its most powerful during the day, the sun gave the power extra strength.

I faced all of the creatures, and began to laugh, they saw me powering up and all they could do was stand in fear.

My hands glowed, then my body was covered in the aura. The energy from my blades transferred from my swords, to my body.

I released my swords and held my hands up.  
>Embers jumped off of my body, and touched the ground. As it hit the blood covered ground, the grass lit on fire.<p>

I held my hand up, and a blast of light came from it, Hitting several creatures as it passed. But it was not over. Spiders crawled over the dead body's, trying to reach me. Two spiders jumped at me. I quickly threw my both of my fist, punching them right in the face. Both spiders were sent into a group of creatures while more enemy's came at me. This time, charged at them as well. I sidled under a spider as it jumped at me. I pulled my left hand back and threw at a creepier. After my fist hit, I grabbed its head and used the creepier as a hammer, and brought it down on a spider. But then the creepier began to glow. I saw more creatures poring out, it seemed like it was never,ending. I threw the creepier at a mob before the creepier exploded, killing them. I smiled as the explosion created a small creator. The remaining creatures looked at all of their dead Allys. Only the creepers retreated, the spiders stayed to fight. The spiders stood still. Strange, spiders always attacked. But if I could make the first move, so be it. I readied myself.  
>But I fell onto the ground.<p>

I would have attacked, but because I had been so focused on the spiders in-front of me, that I had not noticed the ones behind me. Two spiders latched onto my shoulders, I had grown careless. The spiders fangs let go of my flesh and slowly backed away, as they waited for another chance.

( Shit. Shit. Shit.) Poison coursed though my veins.

Outraged, I turned around and grabbed the spiders necks. Then with the power I had left, I tore the heads off, it all happened so fast, I barley saw what happened.

I dropped the bloody torn off heads, then turned back to face the other spiders.

I had enough energy left for one more big attack.

I ran towards them in a blood-rage, I would not let them attack me again.

A spider made a rushing attack as I charged up my left over energy.

It dug its claws into the ground and jumped high into the air at me.

Using the power, I quickly squatted down and jumped up high then it.  
>My hands grabbed its head, and using it I spun around onto its back.<br>Bringing my feet down I stood on its back.

I jumped from its back, which sent it hurling towards the ground, into the air.

I preformed a front flip and brought my fist up, reading myself for the blow.

It ignited in fire, and I fell towards the ground.

I screamed loudly, which made the fire of my fist grow brighter.

The creatures stared wide-wide as I was inches from the ground.

Before I collided with it, I unleashed my attack at the ground.

Send waves of stone and dirt above.

The energy exploded from my hand, sending it at the creatures.  
>The monsters were either buried in the debris, or sent flying into trees.<p>

I quickly pulled my hand out from the mud and held my hands up in a fighting stance.

But the cowards fled before I had a chance to continue fighting.  
>I watched the spiders flee for safety.<p>

Even though I had won I could not gloat over my victory, I still had poison inside me. I walked back to my swords and put them back into the scabbard's.

But I ended up having a dizzy spell as I tried to move forward. I had to get to that colony, or I was as good as dead. I had two large doses of strong venom in my system. And who knew how fair this place was, but I was not going to give up that easy.

I started to walk towards the location of that settlement. I passed the creator I had made, and stopped and quickly picked up some gun powder, and some of the string that had been dropped by the creatures I killed, then continued to move.

With the poison and that attack leaving me wiped, I would either black out, or the poision would kill me.

The poison was slow, so I had a chance.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later.<em>

I began to feel so weak, I had climbed so much, and the sky began to turn dark. And to make things worse, I had started to cough up blood. I had just reached the top of another mountain. Third I climbed since I left. I crawled across the ground, not wanting to give in.

But my chances of survival were slim. I was coughing up blood at a faster rate now, I was to weak to walk, and I was slowly being killed. But things only got worse.

Herobrine told me to keep going until I found a beach with a frozen ocean. Well I found it, and I was pissed.

Just a wasteland, just a beach and the icy water it held. Before I fell over, finally giving in, I spoke my final words.

"Damn you Herobrine. Damn you." I flipped over onto my back, and watched as the sunset, soon more creatures would be out, patrolling the lands, I just hoped I was dead before then, the last thing I needed to be was tortured. I slowly closed my eyes, and waited for my death.

Why would Herobrine do this? I never knew the guy.

* * *

><p><em>Xander's point of view<em>.

It was about to become night. And I would return to my shelter soon. I watched the lands be covered with darkness.

Damn monsters, they kept us hidden in our bunker. I slammed my fist in the watch towers wall. I knew it was forbidden  
>To stay outside after dark. But it was something I dreamed of.<p>

One day were we could travel freely in our lands, even when darkness took over. I would have stayed up their all night, but I heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Xander. Its time to come in." The person climbed up the latter that lead to the tower.

I turned and faced my friend, then glanced back to the land. "I know Zero. Just give me a moment. My friend watched me for a minute, then stood next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Whats wrong? Your usually not this gloomy."

I turned towards my friend, who had his usual smile. It was hard to be depressed around him. But tonight was different. " I just want to believe were not being hunted, that were not prisoners, that were not in a war. I just want us to be free."

Zero, for once, dropped his smile. "Look Xander. We both know their is nothing we can do about the creatures. Just be glad we can survive in the daytime with out being hunted." I knew he was right. But dammit I hated that. "Even if that's true. Whats the point of fighting anymore? We don't try and take more territory. We don't hunt at night, we barely go out during the day. All we are, is a dieing colony."

Zero said nothing. And I clenched my fist.

He shook his head and continued to try his hand at cheering me up. "Lets just get inside. I'm starving and their serving pork chops tonight." Zero regained his smile, and jumped down the latter.

I gave a sigh, then turned to follow him. But, I looked back for one last look.

And I saw something strange. It was a shadowed figure, not a creepier or zombie. I took out my telescope and took a look.

As soon as it came into view I dropped the telescope and ran after Zero, screaming.

"Z! Zero! Wait up! We got a problem!"

* * *

><p><em>Tyler's point of view.<em>

Shortly after I fainted.

I woke up to find myself in a cave.

Torches were hung across the wall. They were not very bright, so I could barley see were I was stepping.

Was I dead? I had no idea. I heard Footsteps run across the floor, I saw eyes in the shadows.

Yet I felt very little fear.

I walked to the end of the cave, a small fire was lit.

I quickly sat down and cupped my hands, trying to get warm. It was below freezing in the cave.

I breathed in, then went into a coughing fit. Blood came out my mouth. I rubbed my head, and dropped on the ground.

Then, at once. I saw something in the fire. I saw someone dragged and held against a tree, and being beaten servilely. He was being swarmed by five teenagers. I tried to look away, but my eyes were locked on the scene. Two kids held their victims arms while another one landed a punch to his face. I coughed up more blood.

What the hell was going on?  
>Someone kicked out and landed their foot into the kids stomach. As the kick reached its target, I felt the same pain.<p>

I saw everything, and even though this person was hurt and badly bleeding, they did not let up.

Another couple of punches hit his face, then he was grabbed by his neck.  
>And I found myself unable to breath. They spoke, but I could hear nothing.<p>

They one attacking screamed horribly. While the one being attacked opened his mouth, he had to have made some smart ass remark, because a fist collided with his face.  
>I screamed as I felt the hit. He threw him onto the ground and kicked him savagely. But, as the barrage of kicks landed, my eyes forced themselves shut. I could still feel the beating.<p>

My eyes slowly open themselves, and I saw the same kids attacking the downed child. The leader screamed.  
>" FOR THE LAST TIME, WHERE IS SHE?" I struggled onto my knees, and I flashed a bloody smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"<p>

My answer only earned me a punch. The kid grabbed my throat and kicked my stomach, then kicked my face, making me hit a tree. The more he hit me, the angrier I became.

But why the hell wasn't I fighting back? The leader screamed to his goons.

"BEAT THE ANSWER OUT OF HIM!" The cowards jumped me at once. And I felt each hit they threw. After ten minutes of the punishing blows, they held me up to a tree. The leader walked up to me, and held a knive to my throat.

"Where is she?" I did not reply. A frown formed on his face. He grabbed my hair and banged my head on the tree. "WHERE IS SHE?" I said nothing, I looked at him. Then spit into his eye.

He jumped back rubbing his eyes, trying to get the blood out. I stared at him long enough, then I began to laugh out loud. The leader wiped the blood off, then charged at me, the knife still in his hand. He was looking for blood now. He yanked his arm back, then went for the killing blow. Their was a loud gasp from the others, and the other two let me go.  
>Now was my chance, I kicked that bastards hand hard enough, twisting it forward. He grabbed his hand and yelled.<p>

As the knives fell, I punched him square in the jaw, making a loud snapping sound. I grabbed the knife and quickly threw it at the one who had held my right arm, it stabbed his knee.

As everyone was in shock I ran up to him as everyone was distracted, and stomped on the blade, then landed a punch on his face, braking his nose.

Then, once he fell, I ran away from them. The others snapped out of it, and noticed me running from them. They gave chase, leaving their injured friends to bleed on the ground. I had to escape.

I rushed through leafs and bushes, never once stopping to look back.

After a five minute run, my eyes shut once more, and I found myself staring at the darkened sky. My injuries were gone, but I was still weak, and my vision was blurry.

The only thing I could make out was a couple of gray spots moving around me. I could hear voices whisper softly.

"Is he dead?" Asked a voice. "No," answered another voice. "He remains among the living, but not for much longer. Get him inside before the creatures smell the blood."

Someone leaned down and looked at me. "You sure he's not dead, he's pretty banged up."

The other voice replied. "Even if he is alive, he won't be for long." The same person lowered their hand and grabbed my arm. Another one got a hold of my other arm, and they both began dragging my body across the ground.

I looked up and saw what looked like a small tower. Three of them ran ahead and crawled into the entrench of the small tower. A little excitement filled my body as they spoke. I had found the colony, but I don't know if I would live to continue my mission.

But, still the vision I had continued stalking around the back of my mind, what the hell was that exactly?

Maybe these people could help me uncover the secrets to my past, of that vision, of why I'm here.

But first I had to survive long enough to find out these awareness.

Yet something told me things were about to get a lot worse tonight before they got better.

I really wish I was about to be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Tyler's vision mean? Who are these strange people? Is Tyler going to die? Why am I asking you all these questions? <strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far. Yeah, I know updates are slow, but I recently moved into an apartment, so it took a couple of days to get settled in.**

**Hopefully the next Chapter will be posted soon. **

** The story will be continued. I have no plans of abandoning this story, and the Chapters will be edited.**

**S.W.38 SIGNING OFF.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Minecraft. The Stranger.

Chapter seven.

Xander's point of view.

We might have been to late. Their was no guarantee that he would survive anyway. Me and Zero dragged this unconscious kid to our tower. I spoke to Zero. " You go in first. I need to make sure The elder gets in safely." Zero nodded, then went in first and I lowered the kid down below. Zero took hold of him and began the climb down. I let our eldest shaman pass. He nodded his head in thanks. As he climbed down, I heard the sound of footsteps hitting the ground in a fast beat, and the sound of a blood filled moan. He looked back to the land. The elder stopped. A terrified expression froze on his face. "The creatures. They approach!" I looked back to see the dark mist. The elder was right. Zombies flooded the area. " Oh fuck." I pulled out my bow and stood ready to fight. "Elder, get inside. I can handle this myself." The elder stared at me. I thought he would argue with me. But he did not. He spoke. "Very well. Just don't get yourself killed." The Elder climbed back down and I heard the door below close. Zombies ran towards the smell of blood. I aimed at the nearest zombie and fired off a arrow. It became stuck in the zombies skull. But it still ran towards me. (Dammed undead) I pulled out three of my throwing knives. The zombies got closer. I tossed my knives at a zombies chest. They barley effected the creature. A zombie threw its fist, I ducked down, making its fist hit the wall. I grabbed one of my arrows and stabbed through the zombies eyes. The zombie took a slash at me, only to miss and fall to the ground. While it was down, I stomped its head into the ground. The zombies head dug into the sand, it gave a scream, then went silent. I took back my arrow and fired it at a zombie running at me. I continued to fire arrows, they had no effect, the zombies would fall back, and then get back up. I rolled to my left, dodging a claw aimed at my head. It didn't matter if I couldn't beat them, I just had to buy them some time. I aimed at another zombie and fired. They just kept coming. I could only kill a couple of them, and more zombies continued to overrun the area. I swung my bow and bashed the head of a zombie. Then stabbed it through the chest of another undead. The zombie screamed at me. Then slashed my arms, forcing me to step back. The zombie pulled out my bow and threw it Into the water. "Oh fucking hell." I crawled back as the zombie stalked towards me. It snarled, thirsty for blood. I felt my hand bump into a rock. I looked down and saw a fairly large rock. I grabbed it and jumped up to the ground. The zombie threw a fist at me, I grabbed his fist and smacked it across its head. Green blood poured out of its wound. After I made sure it was truly dead. I ran towards the water. My bow had sunk to the bottom. (God dammit. Six bow's this month. David is going to be pissed.) I heard those freaks running towards me. I turned back to see the huge mob coming towards me. "Aw crap." I had no weapon. No ammunition. With a freaking large amount of flesh craving, psychotic undead freaks trying to kill me. I held my fist up, getting ready to fight. A Zombie jumped at me, I swiftly kneed it in its side, knocking it to the ground. I punched it in its nose, making it brake open, another two jumped in to protect its friend. I jumped back from the scary. The Zombies gathered around it and dragged it off. The Zombies kept coming at me. At this point I almost pissed myself, but I looked into the zombies. Something in the group was cutting them down. I looked into the zombies and saw someone holding a blade. I recognized that sword. The person broke through the lines, shoving zombies away. "Zero. About time you got here." Zero tossed me a sword and stood next to me. I caught the sword and used it to slice through a Zombies head. "You think I would miss this." I held my sword and up, about to charge into the group. "Nope," I said to my friend. "But I don't think the two of us our enough to escape with out some nasty wounds." Zero smiled at me. I knew he would bring in some bad asses, Zero never fought alone. "That's why I brought back up." Zero then charged in. Jumping into the air and cutting a Zombie in half, then rolling into the ground and quickly stabbing a Zombie in its stomach and jumping back up, kicking a Zombie. But a few zombies escaped from zero and ran towards me. I held my sword and entered a battle stance. But from above me, arrows rained down, taking several zombies heads off. Surprised, I looked at the cliff behind me. Their, sitting at the top was one of the colony's best shooters, Kat. She waved to me and shot another arrow, getting a Zombie off of Zero's back. And sitting next to her was our other top shot, Zag. I looked at her and nodded my head in greetings. But I failed to notice the zombie about to attack me. But luckily for me, she kept watch and took its head off. I turned back and kicked the body away. (Note to self. Sneak Zag some extra ammo.) I then saw Zero on the ground, keeping a zombie from biting him. I rushed to help. Some zombies saw me running at them, and charged at me. I slashed my sword in front of myself and sliced off a zombies arm. Its two friends tried to hit me, I was unable to dodge in time and took two hits to face, busting my lip open. I fell on to the ground as the zombies came closer. I slashed at a zombie, cutting its legs off. But the other zombie jumped on me, I landed a punch to its face. I jabbed my sword, but the zombie slapped my sword out of my hand. I tried to catch my sword, but it was to far for me to reach. I focused back on the zombie, and punched its stomach. Blood sprayed from its mouth as it screamed. The other one grabbed my arms before I could continue, and kept them down. They leaned their heads in, about to sink their teeth into me. I closed my eyes, unable to look any more. But I then felt the weight lifted off me. I was shocked and scared. I opened my eyes. The two zombies laid on the ground, chopped in half. And three figures stood over them. My dual swords-men brother, Miz. The best axe welding fighter in the colony, Bid. And the metal gloved boxer, Rig. Miz grabbed my blade and walked over to me. The bastard had a smile on his face. He offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Having some trouble their bro?" I laughed at my smart-ass brother. "Just shut up and help me kill these dammed zombies." I smiled and took my blade. Their was no way we could lose. We slashed our swords out and turned back to the mob. I screamed to my friends. "CHARGE!" The zombies heard me. And the ones who weren't busy with Zero ran to fight us. The four of us jumped from a small sand dune, and Everyone at once, including me, screamed. "FOR WINTER-MOOR!" Miz, Rig, Bid, and me, landed on some zombies, slicing our weapons through our enemy's. Then we charged into the creatures, cutting through the zombies to rescue Zero. I ducked down, dodging a punch, then stabbed my sword through a Zombies knee and forced it up through its rib-cage. I punched it in its stomach, knocking into other Zombies. noticed Zero covered in blood, yet none of it was his. He was slicing down any Zombie that he could reach while the others fought next to him. I laughed quietly to myself. (Let the party begin.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Awesome battle scene, and after the next two chapters, their will be another new character, but this one is evil. The update maybe on Wednesday. I don't know, I have been having writers block, but for real this time. Halo reach fan fic will be posted sometime this month. S.W.38. Is out.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Minecraft. The stranger.

Chapter Eight.

Tyler's point of view.

I saw nothing but darkness. But I knew I remained alive. Those people had saved me. I tried opening my eyes, but something kept them shut. The poison had left my system, I was sure of that much. I would live. I tried opening my eyes once again, and I could just barley open them. My eyes met the blinding light of a torch, nearly closing them again. I saw a hunched over old man with a small white beard. He was holding a bottle filled with a light blue liquid. I rose up, blocking the light with my hand. The elder turned to face me. " So, your alive." I rubbed my eyes, still a little tired. " You sound disappointed. Does me surviving displease you?" The old man huffed. " It does not matter how I feel. Just be glad I let you live." (Great. A colony of assholes.) I lifted myself up from the bed, only to fall back down in pain. The elder quickly ran to me and grabbed my shoulder, keeping me from attempting to get up. "Don't move yet. Your still to weak. Your still suffering from effects of the poison." I looked at the elder angrily. "Oh really? No shit, I thought I was in blinding pain because of the medicine." The elder gave me a dirty look, then walked over to a counter, he grabbed a cup and dunked it into a bucket of water. He reached up and took out a few herbs he kept in a cabinet, he then dumped a few small vines in the cup, turning it a green colour. The elder walked over to me and held the cup out. "Drink this. It will restore your energy." I looked at him, I was suspicious of him, but I trusted him, if he was trying to kill me he would have let me die, I guess. I grabbed the cup and brought it to my nose and gave it a sniff, then twisted my face in disgust. " Hows it taste?" I asked. The elder smiled. Giving a small laugh. " Like shit my friend. Like shit." The elder walked away laughing evilly. I flipped him the bird as he stalked back into whatever shit hole he crawled out off. I gave the drink one last look. Then took a sip. As the foul tasting liquid flooded my throat, I grabbed my neck as I started to gag. I almost threw up from that drink. I placed the drink down and wiped away the juice. I noticed the elder, who continued to laugh. I spoke to the jack-ass. " Fuck you." It only made the elder laugh more. As the elder had a laughing fit, I looked around my room. I saw two beds next to mine, two tables with jars of whatever the hell these people had, and above the tables were cabinets. The elder stopped laughing, trying to catch his breath. After he finally caught his breath, I asked him a question. "If your done being a douche-bag, can you tell me where I am?" The elder straightened himself up. Then answered me. "The colony of Winter-moor." I looked at the elder. (That bastard was right, their is a colony here.) The elder interrupted my thoughts. "Child, if I may ask, what in god's name happened to you?" I was, more or less, then willing to tell him. I couldn't just tell him I was sent by some teenager who sent me to help these people, Hell, even I don't believe it. So I decided to make a lie. "I was a traveler, and I was attacked by these creatures as I was searching for some shelter" The elder looked at me confused. "Why? If I may ask." I had already thought that out. "You see, my lands were over run by the creatures. I was the only survivor." He had a look of sorrow. Before our conservation could continue, someone barged into the room. He walked into the room and knelled to the elder and spoke. "Elder James, Xander and his team are driving back the creatures." A smiled formed on the elder. "That is good." The messenger spoke again. "The creatures do continue on, would you like for us to send help?" The elder shook his head. "No, if I denied Xander this battle he would be quite pissed. Have teams on stand-by though." The messenger haply said. "Yes elder James." The messenger dusted himself off, then walked out the door. The elder pulled out a seat, then faced me. "Please my friend, do continue on with your story." I sighed, then faked a smile. "Very well." (Fuck. This is going to be a long night.)

* * *

><p>Zero's point of view.<p>

I supported myself with my sword. All around, the body's of zombies littered the ground. Xander and the others were finishing off the last of the zombies. While I was drenched in blood, none of it was mine, some of it dripped into my eyes. Zombie blood always burned. "Son of a bitch!" I quickly rubbed it out. Once my vision cleared, I sheathed my sword and spotted Xander, and I quickly walked over to Xander. "Hey, Anders." Xander turned to me. "Yeah?" Don't you think its strange they didn't have a general?" I pointed out. Xander scratched his head. "Yeah that is pretty strange. Especially for a mob as big as this." Huge mobs always had a commander, so it was strange we had fought with out seeing one. A zombie moaned as it crawled towards Xander, as it got close enough, it grabbed his ankle and tried to bite it. Xander kicked it in its jaw and jabbed his sword into its head. As he pulled his sword out, I heard him mumble. "Damn zombies." I laughed a little, then heard more Zombies. I looked back and found that Zag was busting heads open with her bow, she kicked a zombie in the head, then smashed her bow on top of the zombies head. I smiled to myself, then decided to be a jackass. "Zag! Your suppose to shoot arrows with that thing, not use it like a sword." Zag smacked her bow across the face of a zombie before turning to me, she stuck her tongue at me, then went back to fighting. I laughed. "Real mature Zag!" I yelled as I ran to help her. I whipped my sword out, then rammed it through a Zombie who had grabbed onto Zag. The Zombie fell off. Then I quickly slashed to my left, cutting a Zombies chest, making a Zombie jump back from the pain. Blood dripped from my sword, and the creature knelled on the ground, screaming in pain, I had to finish it. I flipped my sword and pushed the blade into its head. Then next thing I felt, was a punch in the arm. I turned back, expecting a Zombie, but I just found the angry face of Zag."What the hell was that? I had everything under control!" I scoffed at Zag's comment. She underestimated our enemies, and she was too cocky of her own ability's. I shook my head, then began to scold her. "Not from what I saw, they could have killed you. Your to certain of yourself, you have limits, just like the rest of us. Just because you want to run face first into a hoard of Zombies, doesn't mean we want to see you die." Zag huffed angrily. "Screw you Zero!" Zag turned and ran away, running to fight more Zombies. I sighed. (Great, shes in a mood.) Now I had to keep a watch on her. But something else caught my intention, I could hear a struggle. I turned back, and in a crowd of Zombies, Rig was being ganged up on. Rig elbowed a Zombie in the face, then grabbed a Zombies arm as it tried to punch him, with a quick moment of his wrist, he snapped its arm, then shoved it away. No doubt he could handle that. Then I saw Miz. Miz sliced a Zombies arms off, only to be put in a head lock from a Zombie behind him. The Zombie had a strong hold on him, Miz dropped his swords and grabbed the Zombies arms. I saw that he was in trouble and ran to help. But a arrow flew over my head and hit the Zombie directly in the Zombie's throat. Miz was released. He dropped down on to his knees, still struggling to breath. The blood from the Zombies neck became something like a fountain, and it pored on to Miz. But he managed to get back on to his feet. Only the first thing he did was jump onto a near by Zombie and started punching it. I continued on to help Miz, who was still catching his breath as he jumped off the Zombie. But Zombies also went after him. I ran faster. I came close enough to one that had not noticed me. I grabbed its hair and yanked it down, then stabbed my blade through its back. It happened so fast it could not call for help. I pulled my blade out and let the Zombie fall to the ground. But my look of excitement, turned to horror. Miz was pushed to the ground and several Zombies attacked him, after about five minutes, Miz was covered in wounds, but it only got worse, they began to drag him away. If they escaped with him, we would never find him. "GUYS! HELP!" I did not wait to see if the others heard my call, I just needed to rescue Miz. But one of the Zombie who walked with the ones holding Miz, pointed at me and screamed. At once the others ran at me. A few arrows were shot at the Zombies, but only a few weird killed. (Crap) I side-stepped and avoided a Zombie, then sliced the creature in half. But that victory was short lived, after I killed it, a Zombie clawed my face while another got my back. I fell down in pain. One of the two landed a kick to my stomach and the other one punched me in my face. After the punch I swiped my sword back, hitting a Zombies chest. But it barley did anything. The same one I hit kicked my chest, making me stumble on to my back. I tried to get back up, but it kept a foot on me. I was in pain, but I was not going to die. With a raged filled scream. I flipped around and kicked my foot out, hitting the Zombies head, I forced the creature down and slammed its head into a rock. The rock then became lodged in the Zombies forehead. The creature gave no screams of pain, and did not fight back. I looked back to Miz. He had began to recover, he looked up to the Zombies dragging him. He then quickly kicked the Zombie on his right, then grabbed the other ones arm and pulled him forward, smashing its head into the ground. I sighed in relief, I tried to get up, but I felt another punch to my back. I still had to deal with this second Zombie. It raised its hand up again. I jumped to my-side, avoiding its attack. Then I forced myself up and landed a punch to its face. I started breathing heavily. I looked around to find my friends just holding their own. But I then heard a horrible scream, my heart nearly stopped. I looked behind me. I could hear birds and other animals scream in fear. Something was coming this way. But what the hell was it? I turned back towards the Zombie, who tried to crawl away. It was time for some pay back. I walked over to my sword while I whistled to myself. I picked it up and continued towards the Zombie. It slowly crawled away, I stepped on its foot, getting a scream out of it. I grabbed its shoulder, and stabbed my sword though its back, then slowly ran it it across its body. It could no longer yell for help, and if one of its friends saw, they were then killed off for getting distracted. I then came to its chest. At this point the Zombie laid on the ground, unable to move, but still alive. "Damned undead. Why can't you just stay dead." I finished it by slicing its head open. After I was done, the body had been torn in half. Its organs laid on the ground, and the snow became washed in its green blood. I smirked as it was so easily killed. I then heard a few more Zombies give off their last screams. Miz and Xander were side by side, finishing off most of the remaining Zombies. I looked around, blood covered the ground, and our enemy's were piled up. I held my blade, o wanted to end this now. But this fight was not over, not yet at least.

* * *

><p>Zag's point of view.<p>

I punched a Zombie in its jaw, braking it with out any trouble. Then I smashed my bow across its face. The creature fell back, its head and mouth poring blood out. I took the time to step back, I was getting exhausted. After a look at the number of Zombies that we had killed, and how many were still standing. Their were so many. (How many more Zombies do we have to kill.) I wiped some sweat off of my head as I stood back up. I wanted to be sure that their weren't anymore reinforcements, and I knew Kat could tell me. I started to walk towards the cliff I had been on with Kat, who still remained on the cliff. Once I came to the base of the cliff, I called up to her. "HEY, KAT!" Kat looked down-below to me. Then brushed me off and aimed at another creature, at first I thought she was ignoring me, and I was about to turn into a fully moody teenage girl, when she then spoke to me, with a angry tone. "What is it Zag?" I ignored her tone, then asked her. "Are their any more Zombies heading our way?" Kat fired off her bow, and the sound of a Zombies screams of pain could be heard. "No. We were lucky it was such a small mob." I hoped she was right, but something still bothered me. "Well, If your sure." I walked away from the cliff. Xander and Miz driving off most of the remaining Zombies while Zero sliced though a Zombies torso. After Zero kicked the creature in its stomach, then ran his sword though its body, I realized something. "Where are Rig and Bid?" I looked around for the two, they were nowhere to be found. (Hmm. Where could they have gotten off too?) I began to ponder my mind as to find their whereabouts. Intill Zero flew in a couple of feet next to me. Three Zombies were holding . I was still lost in my thoughts. So I decided to ask him if he could answer the question I could not. "Hey, Zero." Zero shoved one of the Zombie's off of his chest, then with one swift movement, he forced his body up, knocking the other creatures off of him. I became a little angry. I know he was fighting, but that bastard knew perfectly well I hated to be ignored. "Zero!" Still no response. He dodged a punch to his face, the side-stepped, avoiding a kick. I huffed angrily. I crossed my arms as Zero still fought. "Zero I swear to god I will go full bitch mode if you don't talk." Zero glared at me. The with a few quick sips of his sword, the Zombies body's fell apart. He sheathed his sword, then turned to me. "Full? Then whats your usual mode?" I barley reacted to his comment, but just barley. "Shut up Zero, or I'll lace your food with cyanide." He walked closer, then spoke. "Take a joke. Now what do you want?" I was still searching the area for the two lost warriors. "Where are Bid and Rig?" Zero sighed. "How would I know, what do I look like? Their keeper?" I smiled to myself, repressing a laugh. "Yes." Zero glared at me. Then just walked away. I began to laugh quietly to myself. But Zero knew their was a problem, and he choose to stop ignoring me. He turned back and said to me. "They'll turn up eventually." Then walked towards Xander. I knew Zero was right, but I was still worried about them. But if I worried about it anymore, I would slip up in my fight. I turned to walk away, completely oblivious to the danger that approached, and with out the knowledge that me and my friends would be in death's clutch's.

* * *

><p>Tyler's point of view<p>

I did not know how much longer I could take this. This elder would not shut up. I had to make up this giant lie, one slip up and they would know something was up. I was about to go crazy. "And after I killed a few spiders, I was able to reach my boat. But it was hard to leave, I could smell the smoke from the fires. My friends and family were dead. The only thing I had were my swords. And after about three days at sea. I came to an island. I've been a drifter sense." The elder had listened to my whole fake story. "That is a truly heart-wrenching story. It is incredible you survived." I nodded my head in agreement. The elder continued. "So, how long do you plan on staying in Winter-moor. We have plenty of room, and food. All we would ask of you is to help around." This was going to be easier then I thought. They were going to let me join them. But I had to play it cool. "I don't know. I've been a drifter for so long. I've just never really been able to call any place home. Its just hard, I don't want that to ever happen again." The elder looked at me. He truly believed me. He then spoke. "If you stay, that tragic moment in your past will never repeat." I smiled. These people were very generous. Even to a stranger. But, yet again, our conversation was interrupted. The same messenger busted though the door, sweat dripping down his forehead. I knew something was wrong, when he entered the atmosphere became filled with fear, and tension. The messenger ran towards the elder, only to take a wrong step and fall face first into the ground. I stared at the messenger awkwardly. The elder simply shook his head. "What is it William?" The messenger leaned up from the ground. "Forgive me elder James. But I have something dreadful to report." The elder lost his smile. "Did Zag kill someone on the team again?" (Again?) The messenger shook his head, not even a smirk. He was completely different from his last visit. What was going on. But I still noticed the expression on his face was one of pure terror. For some reason, the messenger was terrified. He spoke, his voice cracking. "Elder, Its the Chief Skeleton. The Chief Brute skeleton has been spotted, he is heading this way!" The elders face turned to dread. "What! No. No! If Xander and his team are still out-side when he arrives, they will be killed!" I stared at them both, now my face had a look of horror.(What? Shit, those people are going to get slaughtered because of me!) I had to do something. No one would die because of me. The elder's breathing sped up and became heavy. He then shook his head and snapped out of it. He quickly gave ordered. "Send teams two, three, and the fire shooters to slow it down! And get Xander back inside." I watched them both cower in fear. I had to do something. I then spoke up. "No, give me my equipment. I'll kill that thing." The elder turned to me, a mix of fear, and shock. "We don't have time for such none since. No one has ever survived a fight with that giant skeleton." Giant skeleton? Did they mean...? I had to do something. "Look! Get your people inside, I can handle myself!" The elder shook his head. "Your are to badly injured. You would be easily killed." Now I was pissed. "I'm not asking, give me my items." The elder still refused me. I could not believe it. His stubbornness would get people killed! "Look. What happens to me does not matter. This giant Skeleton you speak off, I had a run in with it once before, and I survived." The elder's eyes darkened. He knew. "Give me my weapons and my other gear. You know I speak the truth." The elder closed his eyes, thinking it over. But I didn't like the answer. "Williams, send out the teams. And get the Winter-moor knights in here, don't let him leave." I stared, wide-eyed at him angrily. (The fool!) The elder walked out of the room along with Williams. I tried to sit up, but the side effects of the poison and the herbs kept me down. For now, I could do nothing. "Shit. Things just went from bad, to a fucking burning hell, were in one big pile of shit." I tried to get up, but I still felt to weak. Dammit. Nothing else left to do. I laid back down, seeing as my only option was to sleep, trying to get my energy back. I slowly drifted into sleep. I was in for a hell of a fight when I woke. "Round three will begin soon." I forced my eyes to shut, and slowly fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>Jacks point of view.<p>

Hello my friends. My name is Jack Parker Willow. And I was an archer for team three. And tonight, I have died. I died fighting for my Tribe. I hope my story is remembered by my friends, family, and those who hear my tale.

This is my story.

I walked though the door-way of the mission command. I stretched my arms back and yawned. (Why are we getting a mission now? Its freaking four in the morning. This has better be important.) I wish I had truly known of the dangers I faced. I would have said my good-byes to so many people.

I came to the fifth row of chairs and took my seat next to my brother, Mitch. We had been called in on a report of a monster coming this way. And at such a late hour, I was dying to get my hands on the bastard that forced me to get out of my bed. As the rest of us waited for the others to gather into the meeting room, I leaned over to Mitch and whispered. "So, whats this about anyway?" My brother rubbed his eyes, the lack of sleep taking its toll. "Their was a sighting of something heading our way." I raised my eye,brow. "What could it be that it would make the Council send three teams?" My brothers only reply was a shrug. I leaned back into my chair, hoping to get some more sleep. Besides, it always took hours to get these things started anyway.

I did not know how long I had been out, but what woke me was a elbow to my stomach. I opened my eyes and grabbed my stomach. I turned over to my brother. Who quietly whispered to me. "Its starting." I gave him an angry stare, but shrugged it off and looked towards the stage. And their stood our tribes chief, Chieftain McNamara. He was a fragile old timer, with a white bread. McNamara stood in the middle of the stage, a look of despair on his face. He was slow to start, but when he finally spoke, it was not with a voice that had the tone of a leader, but one with a scared, and sad voice. And then I finally saw his true age. "Marksmen, Swordsmen. Hear my call. A true force of evil is coming to destroy us. This great evil, is Alka. The Chief Brute Skeleton." At the mere mention of that beast's name, everyone but me and my brother gasped in horror. My eyes widened in shock. My brother flew off of his chair and let out a scream in out-rage. "WHAT! YOU WOULD ASK US TO DO A IMPOSSIBLE TASK! LAST TIME WE TRIED TO FIGHT A BRUTE, WE LOST ELVEN SOLDERS!" The Elder lowered his head, remembering the day Mitch had described while Mitch was still trying to calm down. The Elder took a deep breath, then spoke again. "I'm not going to order you. I don't ask you to do this as your leader, but as your brother. I know the task in front of you is one that asks for the impossible, but if Alka reach's our gates, nothing will be able to protect us. Your friends, your families, your people, will die with our homelands," The Elders speech sent a frenzy into the crowd. All stood up, intent on hearing our leaders words. Once he knew he had the crowd's support, he continued. "We need you to hold the creature off in till we gather enough of our force's to deal with this threat. If you do not take the stand here, we will all meet the same fate of our brothers and sisters before us shared. The fate of the colony of Winter-moor is in your hands. So, what will you do. Fight, or flight?" Nobody spoke, nobody moved. But their was a determination in their eyes. I knew their answer. At once, we all screamed out towards the heavens. "FOR WINTER-MOOR!" The Elder smiled. Then spoke to us, having his legendary voice of leader-ship. "TO ARMS MY FRIENDS! WE WILL DEFEAT THIS MONSTER, AND SHOW THAT WE ARE NOT AFRAID TO STAND UP TO THE NIGHT-STALKERS!" As he spoke, we marched towards the armory. But I took my time getting to the armory. I was not filled with their fire, And neither was my brother. Mitch caught up to me. And asked me something that we both wanted to ask. "Hey Jack. You were not fooled by McNamara's words, right?" I gazed at the doorway. "No. His words were spoke truthful, but he is not the one risking his life. We are. Last time we fought it, we lost those solders, just to get some gold from a mine." Mitch said nothing else, only gave a sad sigh. He know what I said was the truth. McNamara didn't give a damn about us. We were his worthless pawns, he would sacrifice us to insure his victory over the creature. But our deaths, would earn us a place in history, our names engraved with glory. We took our place next to the great warriors of the past, and the future.

I walked through the halls of our home. I wore the ancient armor of my people, and carried a freshly crafted bow. Mitch stayed by my side the whole time. We both were scared shit-less. The rest of our solders kept a steady beat with their foot steps. Our gate out to the dark filled world where our final battle would take place stood in front of us. Our squad leader held his hand up and balled his fist, giving the halt motion. "Troops, ready your weapons, once we go though these doors, their is no turning back." Nobody spoke, they only banged their weapons on the ground or onto the wall. The Squad leader spoke again. "Good answer. Let the battle begin. Once we find Alka, give him one hell of a fight. OPEN THE GATE!" After his call, the gates began to open slowly. As each second passed, I became more fearful of this upcoming fight. And then, as the gate finally had hit the bottom, my fear went away suddenly, I felt stronger, fearless, and then as one, we charged out into the darkness, we were ready to fight. We were Ready to die. We were not fighting for McNamara, we were fighting for Winter-Moor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the very late updates, I've been busy, I have about five other fan-fictions on the way, plus a fallout series as well. Anyway, after chapter's nine and ten I'm going to be taking a break from this. I'll be taking a two month brake to try and get more chapters done with out a dead line. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More coming soon. This chapter and the others will be edited soon, some new scene's would be nice. S.W.38. Signing out.<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

(AUTHORS NOTE)

**SORRY TO EVERYONE ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES, BUT WRITERS BLOCK IS A REAL BITCH. PLUS I JUST GOT ASSASSINS CREED BROTHERHOOD, SO THAT IS TAKING UP SOME TIME. GAME IS F***ING AWESOME. PLUS HAVING ABOUT SIX OTHER STORIES DOESN'T HELP EITHER, PLUS ONE OF THOSE I AM HOPING TO GET IT PUBLISHED.  
><strong>

**BUT CHAPTER NINE IS ON ITS WAY, AND CHAPTER TEN WILL BE DONE SOON, SHORTLY AFTER THE UPDATE. AS BEFORE, IF ANYONE READS THIS, KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HELP ON THIS STORY, SO IF ANYONE COULD THAT WOULD BE GREAT.**

**BUT THEIR IS GOOD NEWS. I AM EDITING THE OTHER CHAPTERS, SO FAR CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN EDITED, AND THE OTHERS WILL AS WELL.**

**IF YOU DID NOT NOTICED I HAD POSTED A NEW STORY IF ANYONE WANTS TO CHECK THAT OUT.**

**AND I AM HAVING AN OPENING FOR OC'S, IF YOU HAVE ONE POST A COMMENT OF YOUR CHARACTER.**

**AND CHAPTER TEN IS ALMOST COMPLETE. IT WILL BE ABOUT A DAY OR TWO MORE, I SWEAR TO GO THIS TIME.**

**S.W.38. SIGNING OFF.**


	10. Chapter 10

Minecraft. The Stranger.

Chapter nine.

Tyler's point of view.

I sighed in defeat as I laid on my bed. Almost an hour and nothing had changed with me. I was still resting on this damned bed.

I slept in my darkened room, still resting for the fight. But that's the last thing I wanted to do. Sure, it was the only thing, but while I got my beauty sleep, Xander and his team held the Zombies back, while Jack and the others went to attempt to fight the Brute. Everyone was fighting. And everyone was dying. And what was I doing? Resting. But what else could I do? Nothing. I felt so useless. People were out their fighting for their lives, and the lives of others. And I was taking a nap.

But... *Sigh*... I guess regaining my strength was the best I could do, at the moment.

(Shit. This won't end well for anyone) I shouted in my mind.

I rubbed my temples, then laid back down. Then I silently began to beg for them to be safe. I don't know what I who I was asking, but I didn't care at the moment.

(Please. Please, don't let anyone die. I could never forgive myself) I yawned as I stared up at the ceiling, then as time began to slowly pass, I began to fall into a deeper rest.

No dammit! People were fighting for me, and I would be damned of I did not return favor.

I wanted to jump out of this bed, but sleep took over my body, and I finally gave in.

* * *

><p>I slept soundly, my dreams for once went with out night-mares.<p>

I stood over the body of the giant Skeleton, Alka is what they called him. I stood on his body with several of his solders below him, and for a second I thought I was actually their.

But I knew it wasn't real.

Because we all have to walk up at some point.

Something was forcing me up, so I let it.

I opened my eyes to a strange smell. (_The fuck?_) I looked around my room. Nothing. But I still felt like something was wrong.  
>I tried to close them again, but they kept reopening. As I struggled to fall asleep, I felt something wet drip onto me. I jumped a little as it continued to poor down on me.<br>I wiped the substance off, then brought it towards my eyes.

.

It... It was blood!

.  
>When I snapped out of my fear I quickly covered my head with my blanket. Every dark nightmare ran though my mind. Every ounce of fear crawled into my head.<br>I was scared out of my mind. But what scared me more was this single thought.

(_Whats the source of the blood_?)

I slowly removed the covers from my face.

And my eyes met the bleeding face of a purple haired girl.

Her eyes had a cold icy stare, and Blood dripped from her forehead down onto me. But no matter how scared I was, I couldn't scream. Even as her body hung from the ceiling.  
>My heart beat quickened, and my eyes shut.<p>

I woke up from the nightmare, breathing hard. I was not fully awake. That was the most horrible thing I had seen. But what if it had meant something. If it did, what was I doing? I was resting while others were dieing. (_Whats wrong with me? Why am I refusing to get up? Fuck sleeping, I'm needed now. Damn it Tyler, GET UP_!) My eyes opened, and I tossed the blanket off. My vision was blurry, and I still felt weakened. But not from the poison. I sat up, trying to recover. But then I came too, only to find my room filled with six armed guards. Three boys and three girls, all with long swords. All of them at the age of fifteen. Except the tallest male and female, who looked like eighteen year olds. The oldest male stood up. "Well, look who's awake." He walked over to me, a smile on his face. "Nice to see your not dead, I was hoping for some action, and I was beginning to think I was wasting my night. Although, you shouldn't be to much trouble, considering what you went though. But even so, don't even think of trying to escape. We were given orders to keep you in this room. And, if we have to, we can use force if you try anything." After his sentence, he held his sword up close to me to show he was not kidding. He pulled it back after he made his point. I glared up at him, if he was not with the people that helped me I'd kill him. But I restrained myself. (_Enjoy it while you can tough-guy. Because the first chance I get, I'm breaking your arm_.) I smiled thinking of it. Then the teenager walked back to his seat, keeping me under his stare. Acting like top-dog. (I swear, he is going to be in so much pain when I get at him) But that's going to take awhile. And I didn't have much time.

* * *

><p>Jacks point of view.<p>

We marched though the swamp that lead us towards the creature. My mind was swirling with my thoughts on the battle. I could not die, I had a family that needed me. A wife, and two kids, both of them six. I made a oath to myself, If I would die, I would go down fighting as hard as I could.

I had yet to learn that I would take that oath to the grave.

Even though I felt fearless, the solders next to me did not share that feeling. Only Mitch did. I jumped over a log that had a few baby spiders crawl across with Mitch following closely behind me. When I looked behind me I saw looks of fear coming from each of them, their determination leaving them. And slowly mine began too as well. But as I thought back to the meeting, and it was quickly replaced with anger. The elder sent us on this task, knowing we would lose, we were armed with iron Armour and iron swords.  
>That would never be enough to stop Alka.<br>I had to stop thinking about it. It was getting us nowhere.

An twenty minutes later we were coming closer to the spot where our scouts reported Alka would be. Our leader turned to us, placing his swords on the ground.

"Okay. Alka was reported to be arriving here in about one hour and thirty minutes. We have enough time to set up a defense around this area. No way that son of a bitch is getting past us. Winter-Moor is counting on our victory here,"

He was deluding himself if he actually believed that we we're going win, much less survive.

He continued giving his orders. "I need our Marks-men in the trees around the area. And we need some traps built in the ground, and a small tunnel so that we can communicate. When he walks across it I want swords-men to jump him. I need half of our swords-men on that task. The other half with be divided into teams of three. Those teams will need to build a shelter all around. When our trap solders attack I need them to rush in on Alka. Now you have your orders, move out." All of us saluted, then carried out the orders. The marksmen climbed up into the trees while the others dug the wholes into the ground.

I looked around for Mitch, but it was hard to spot him in the crowd of solders. But I spotted him anyway. He was speaking with a female solder named Sher.

I quickly ran up to him. He turned to me and so did Sher. I nodded my head to the both of them in greeting. Then Mitch spoke. "Jack, Sher here is going to be on our squad. She already gathered the necessary supplies to build a mini base." At that moment Sher took out her back-pack and took out sand and dirt. " We should have enough to build a big enough shelter to house us three, and with some left over." Explained Sher. I grabbed some of her supplies. "Well, lets get to work." Both Sher and Mitch grabbed some and set to work.

I started placing sand down to make the left wall, while Mitch built the right wall. Sher on the other hand was taking away the sand below us, to make it look more like it was part of the land, then placed dirt on top for the roof. I would have choose cobble-stone or something, but hey, it was her choice. And I was not going to piss someone off right now, were in enough trouble as I is.

While I built the wall so it connected with Sher's hole, I looked at the other solders. Most had their trap set, while the others were building their shelter. But no matter how much I was worried about them, I looked away. I knew I no longer needed to worry about them, the only thing I had to look out for was my team. It might seem selfish, but that was my job.  
>I started to work faster. I placed block by block into the wall, while making it look natural as well.<br>I shoved in the last block and I finished my work, then began to help my friends.

In the next twenty minutes we had the Small shelter built out of dirt and sand, still not the best supplies but oh well.  
>I turned to our squad leader, he was helping some privates with their weapons while Mitch bashed open a hole into it, then we crawled in.<br>It was not huge, but enough to give each of us at least fifth-teen blocks or space.

Once in I shoved my way past Sher and took my spot.  
>But Mitch on the other hand...<br>He turned around and removed some dirt. I stared at him confused, until he leaned on some blocks of dirt that he had constructed to resemble a chair. He stretched his arms out and yawned.

Was... Was he relaxing?

"So, now we just wait for the tunnel to get finished, then We get ready for Alka. Easy as that." He leaned further into his chair and scratched his head.

I stared at my brother strangely. I don't know how the hell he could relax at a time like this. Did he not under stand the risks? Well if he wanted to kick-back, fine. I was going to be ready to fight.

I covered up the door, then made a big enough hole in the sand where we could peek through quickly and cover it up fast when we needed to.

I peeked through. Panic running in my body. I wiped some sweat that dripped into my eyes, then looked back to my brother.

Still relaxing, the fucker was about to dowse off. When a fight could start any second.

Angrily I turned back to the land.

Further away black clouds covered the sky, and lighting flashed from them. It only scared me more of the coming danger.

But then I took a look at the land before me. The land that our battle would take place. And felt something from the sight.

And as I watched it, I felt this great sense of peace wash over me.

Their was a cool calm wind that blew through the hole and into our hide-out. The leaves on the trees softly danced with the wind. When a leaf fell it spun in circles, then landed softly on the ground. I don't know how, but I felt peaceful.  
>I placed my weapon down then sat back on the wall and began to feel relaxed.<p>

It was something I had never seen, something our Elders spoke of often.

It was the calm before the storm. I now knew why Mitch was so relaxed. He felt it too.

It was said that before a terrible storm their is a brief moment of great peace, this was one of the only times that it could be felt.

I knew I had needed to be here. I never wanted this to end, this inner peace. But it had to.

Someone dug into our shelter, reveling a tunnel in the back.

"Alka approaches soon. Be ready, my friends." The solder placed the block turned back around and ran off to return to his squad.

Even though we had been given dreadful news, none of us lost our sense of peace.

I clenched my sword in my hand lightly.

(_Come get us, you bastard._) I challenged him in my mind. Knowing he heard it.

* * *

><p>Tylers P.O.V<p>

God these guys were pissing me off. Every time I moved they jumped. Plus all of them would watch me for a couple minutes, then turn away, then start watching me again. Except for the second youngest girl, who looked about fourteen, she was always watching me, but not when I looked directly at her.

Fucking weird.

But the worst moment had been when some of my hair had fallen into my eye. So naturally I went to rub it out. All of them jumped to their feet, getting ready to draw their swords, a look of panic in their eyes. After they sat back down I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. And they all looked embarrassed.  
>I had to get out of here, they were driving me crazy. Well, more insane then I already was. But then came the bad news.<p>

The same messenger who had warned the elder, came running into the room. "Thomas, message for you." He said painting.  
>The oldest one, the asshole who threatened me, walked over to the messenger. Thomas responded. "Yes, what is it." The messenger spoke quickly; "The Eltrco-Jumpers and Creepers have joined the battle-field. So expect blackouts. Also, their are no reports for your team, he wants you to stand guard here, and to remain as such." Thomas sighed."Dismissed." And the messenger left with out another word.<br>As the messenger left, Thomas turned back to his team and started barking orders.  
>"You heard him. Be ready for the blackouts. Were staying put until further notice."<br>He tried to act calm, but you could plainly see the look of anger on his face.  
>I almost laughed.<p>

But at that point I had stopped focusing on the team. I only thought about the word they repeated.

Blackouts! Thats what I needed. When the lights went out I could escape. But looks like I was going to have stay put for awhile longer. I just hoped the others would at least survive until I was recovered.

Fifth-teen minutes had passed. And apparently I wasn't the only one getting pissed. Each one of the team had this deeply pissed off look stuck on their faces. While I was sick of them, I did get some enjoyment from their displeasure. I had to be put under watch, and they suffered because of that.

Then the oldest girl snapped. "Okay. I am tired of this! I'm hungry, I am tired!"  
>"Your also bitchy." Interrupted the second oldest male.<p>

Their was a awkward silence in the room. She gave him a dirty stare before taking a step at him. The teenager put his fist up, ready .

But Thomas-who knew a fight would break out at any second-stepped between them. "Enough. I know we are all tired. But we were given orders to stay put, and that's what were going to do." The two looked at each other before backing down.

What an ass. Just ruined the show.  
>My money and been on the girl.<p>

I noticed that even as Thomas manged to keep his cool, he still had a look of annoyance on his face.  
>He did a pretty good job of hiding it, but their looks disappeared when that one girl who kept watch on me with the embarrassed look spoke. "If you guys want, I can stay on watch."<br>Thomas looked at the young girl. "Are you sure Jamie?"

Everything in my view came to a stop.  
>Her name was Jamie? Hearing the name made me sink into a depressed state.<p>

God dammit. I did not need this right now.

The girl named Jamie nodded her head. "Go get some rest, I got enough sleep earlier today." Before Thomas could give an answer, the oldest girl spoke up. "No. That's against protocol." What came next surprised even me.  
>"F*** the rules. You guys go rest, and besides, if anything happens I can call for back-up."<br>No one said anything. They all stared wide-eyed at her. Her little outburst had shocked them. But before anyone could argue with her, Thomas broke in. "If your sure." "I am." Jamie replied.

Thomas gave a shrug. "Well, I guess we can leave for an hour or two. Fine. lets get out of here." Thomas's team left first, but he hung back. "Good luck, and remember, if you need help, call." As he spoke his last words he glared at me.  
>I took nothing of it, I knew he couldn't do anything to me.<p>

After they had all left, I turned to Jamie.

I shook my head, I could not deal with this right now.

I was confused, so I thought she could indulge me as to why she had done what she did.  
>"If I may ask, you chose to stay behind because?" She turned to me. "My own reasons, they needed a brake."<br>She was holding out. I knew their was more to it then that, but I respected what she was doing. He took her spot back, then kept an eye on me. The only time she looked away is when my gaze met hers.

She sat in complete silence, as did I as well. My mind flashing to the fighting.

I hope they were right. That these people could handle themselves.

But the more I thought of my battle, the more unsure I became.  
>I fought that thing, that monster named Alka.<br>He was strong. I had gotten lucky in my fight. Hell, he would have kept fighting if the sun hadn't chased him away.

But soon I began to wounder. What was the point in giving the offer if they were going to reject it? I might as well go back to sleep, because until this fight is over they were going to keep me under watch, and I would like to actually be able to sneeze with out having some asshole jump with their weapons pointed at me.

So be it. I had wanted to stop right now anyway. And if they didn't want my help then that was fine by me.

I yawned from exhaustion, then rubbed my eyes.

(_Fuck you all_) I really wanted to say that to them all but I was _tried._ So I was going to get some more sleep.

Then another thought snuck its way into my mind.  
>Maybe I should have told her. "Wake me your friends are all dead." As my own little joke.<br>But I did not need some guard with a sword angry with me as I tried to sleep, then I would wake up only to find a sword had gone through my chest. I would very much like to not have a hole in my chest.

I tried to fall asleep, but something kept nagging me to get up.

Not my fault they were stubborn. But, I at least had to try.

I could ask her, and something told me she would not act like Thomas, I could tell. She seemed nicer.

But she was still an enemy right now, but maybe she would listen to reason, where as the others would not.  
>It was alot to hope for, but it was worth a shot.<br>I had to get her to listen.

I leaned up and adjusted my clothes. Then began to speak to her.  
>"So. Is Thomas your brother or something?"<p>

Jamie looked at me, her eye-brow raised. "No," She said shaking her head. "I mean, he's sort of like my brother, he's been my teams leader for a while now. But other then that, no."  
>She seemed awfully chatty. "I noticed how he seems very protective of you. Very."<br>She blushed a little at what I said.  
>"Not like that. Like a little sister."<br>She sighed deeply.  
>She seemed... Relieved?<p>

"Is he that much of a dick that him liking you would that bad?"  
>She broke into a laughing fit.<br>"Ha ha. Hey, you met him for ten minutes and he was threatening to cut off one of your limbs."  
>"He didn't seem that bad."<p>

She stared at me with a "Oh really" face. "Okay, yeah, he's a douche."  
>She was again started laughing.<br>And so did I.

* * *

><p>The last fifteen minutes were filled with our chatting.<p>

I told her about my fake story, and just as the elder she seemed caring for me, she spoke of her life in the colony, her training, the struggles that faced.  
>I know I was wasting time, but at least she was warming up to me.<br>And I was enjoying it as well.

She had even placed her weapon on the table and had her chair next to my bed.

It was strange.  
>I could have done anything, yet she had enough trust in me to put her weapon down. If she could do that, then she would let me speak.<p>

It was now or never.

"Jamie. I need to ask you something." I began

"Sure. What is it?" So far so good.  
>I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.<p>

"Look. I know you were given orders to keep me in this room, but I need to get out their and help."

As I spoke she could only stare at me. No words could be said. But even so she would not budge.

She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but our greatest fighters are out their, and if they can not defeat the monster, then I doubt you can."

I grabbed my head and shook it.

God dammit. What was with these people?

"It matters not if I beat it," I said raising my head.  
>"But at least I will be able to try and save several lives. I don't care happens to me, I just care about saving those lives!"<p>

Nothing was spoken after my out burst.  
>And for a second she seemed to understand. The look on her face said so.<p>

I had her where I needed her to be.  
>I was going to make her listen.<p>

"Look, even if wanted to I couldn't. Alka is too dangerous for one person. Right now Xander and his team are keep the creatures from entering the base. Plus it takes a very long time to even get to the entrench and back. And I don't know much the troops that were sent to engage Alka are going to do."

"Jamie-"

She jumped up, stomping her feet on the ground.  
>"No. Dammit Tyler, were not going to send one person out to fight him! Especially one who is injured as you are now, or did you forget that? You would get slaughtered!"<p>

I saw the idea of me going out their and fighting disturbed her greatly.

So I had to calm her down.  
>I placed my hands on her shoulders quickly and spoke softly.<p>

"I never said I wouldn't. But these things are here because of me. Is my life worth the lives of your family that is out their fighting? Is one life worth all that?" She may have been angry towards me, but her eyes did not have that anger.

"I just need you to give me a chance."

She just starred sadly at me. Her eyes showing a deep sadness that I did not fully understand.

She looked away. And I knew I had reached her.

"Jamie-"

"If you go out their, you will die." She interrupted me once again, tears dropping from her eyes.

I nodded my head.  
>"I know. But I'll do what I can to stop that bastard."<p>

She pushed away.  
>She turned away and stood in silence.<p>

"I know how you feel. But I have to do this. You need to let me try."

She huffed and said nothing else.

The room was filled with the silence, and for a moment I thought I had lost my chance.

She put her arms down and ran over to her weapon and grabbed it, then she tossed me a dagger.  
>"I won't be able to lead you out. But for now I can at least help you get your gear back."<p>

I smiled at her. I was right, she wasn't like the others.

"Right," I replied. "Lets go."

I grabbed the dagger and rose from the bed while she held open the door.

I followed her out into a hallway.

It was filled with torches that had the entire hallway lit up. She looked around, then walked down the right hallway and I started following her.

She did not want me to go and fight,

yet she was going to help me.

I did not know why.

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V.<p>

The battle was coming, I could feel it. The air lost that feeling of calm and had been replaced with a mix of fear and dispare.

Even Mitch had readied himself for battle.

The storm was almost here. And soon our ability's would tested.

Athena protect is. (Go look her up, she is a Greek goddess)

The tunnel where the solder had busted through had been reopened and the same solder had popped through it.

Their was a looked a dread on his face as he spoke. "Alka approaches, we have ten minutes to his arrivel."

Sher gasped a little and Mitch now fully stood with his weapon in his hand.

That's when I became nervous. Mitch gave me that feeling.

(_That's how I know things are about to get really shitty. Mitch is acting serious for once_.)

What I said was true, Mitch never acted serious or even remotely mature. He was always optimistic, even when things got bad, expect for now. Maybe I had made a terrible choice in becoming a solder, but it was too late now...

Mitch placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Jack. Can I ask something?"

I looked at him angrily.

I swear too fucking god. Iff this was one of those, watch over my wife and kids if anything happens to me, moments I was going to slug him in the head with the handle of my sword.

"What is it?" I replied. Mitch quickly hugged me tightly.

"Don't die. I can't lose my brother."

(_That bastard. That selfish bastard_.) He knew how bad this was. And he was asking me this?

He let me go and took his spot back.

* * *

><p>(Due to me having headaches, the continuation of this scene will be cut short to where Jack and friends engage Alka early. Later on the scene will be finished<p>

Alka held his sword over his shoulder as he stalked towards me, laughing to himself.

I cowered in fear. (_No. Nooo. I can't let him win, not here._)  
>I shouted in my mind.<br>I wanted to keep going, to keep fight, yet I felt my life-force slip away. But all looked lost for me.

Alka towered over me at last. A horrible smile on his face. "To to end another insects life," He grabbed my neck and brought me up closer to him. "My face will be the last thing your pitiful eyes ever see." I shook in fear, but manged one last thing before I he took me out.  
>"Fuck. (Spits) You." The Skeleton sighed, then moved the tip of the blade closer to my body.<br>He pushed the tip into my stomach, making me let out a pain filled squeak. (Fuckers toying with me. Just finish it.)

My wish would be granted. He pulled back the blade and readied it,  
>then quickly pushed it forward.<p>

I closed my eyes as I waited for the finishing blow, but it did not come. I wondered why?

Everything moved normally.

But in my eyes everything was moving in slow-motion. I looked at the Skeleton as his attack came slow.

But something else then caught my eye. Several arrows flew at the Chief, and the shots came from none other then my brother and the other solders.  
>Why had they stayed? (Those idiots! They should have ran) But I should have known Mitch would have done this.<p>

As the blade came closer I put both of my legs on his chest and pushed, getting myself free.

I landed on the ground with a soft thud as the arrows made contact with the Skeletons body. Making the monster scream for a moment.

Everything began to move at normal speed once again, yet Alka had jumped around and glared at my brother and the others. He huffed angrily then took a step towards them. Mitch stared at the Chief as he stalked closer to them. Our Sargent held his arm up and yelled out an order. "RELOAD. READY, AIM. FIRE!"

More arrows were shot at the Skeleton. But Alka didn't even flinch as the shots entered his chest. Mitch had a terrible look of fear on his face as that monster came closer.

The Sargent screamed an order. "RETREAT. ITS NO USE!" The others ran with him, no bothering to make sure everyone got away.

Yet Mitch did not, he just fell and sat their. Instead of running, he had frozen with fear.

And Alka saw that, and took full advantage of him. "You were right to fear me human." Alka said laughing as Mitch could do nothing but watch. (_No. Don't you dare touch him you fucker.) _

I picked up two rocks off from the ground. Noway was he harming him as long as I was still alive. I placed one into my right hand and threw it at the back of its head.

It stopped in its tracks. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I grabbed the last rock and threw it even harder at his head.

It turned around after the rock collided with his head, casting an evil glare at me. "Come on, come and fight me. I'm his elder, wouldn't you at least like a challenge when you kill something." As I screamed my challenge, he smiled. "That wouldn't be you."

As he walked closer to me I looked past him to see Mitch getting off of the ground. "GET OUT OF HERE MITCH!" I screamed at my brother.

Mitch shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone, if you die, then we both die."

"Mitch don't you dare. Your not staying here." I turned my attention to the Chieftain as he swung his sword at me.

I rolled away from the attack while the sword cut the tree in half. The Skeleton brought his sword back then kicked with his right left, knocking me back about ten feet.

But I was not worried about myself at the moment. Mitch had took a running charge at Alka.

"MICHAL! I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER! AND WHEN MOM AND DAD DIED THEY ASKED ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! AND YOU ARE NOT TO STAY AND FIGHT!"

He stopped at my outburst. "Mitch. Just run." My brother still looked unsure of what to do. But to my relief, Sher and come running over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as she ran.

Mitch only looked back once.

"You were a fool. You should have ran when you had the chance." Spoke the demented Skeleton.

"Their is no one to get in the way this time. Come on you bastard. Finish it." I edged him to continue.

Alka continued back towards me, now with full intention of killing me. "As you wish. AHHHHH!"

The Chieftain jumped at me and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks. He grabbed my throat and punched me in my stomach, then tossed me like a rag-doll.

Bastard was tough.

I saw Mitch and the others stare fearfully at the Brute as they fled.

I knew Mitch wanted to stay, he would have wanted to die beside me.

Yet he had to live. He had to continue on. And I was going to make the sacrifice to insure it. I would not let this over grown take my brother away. I would rather burn in hell then let that happen.  
>I began to stand up. But huffed in pain. That only gave Alka some amusement. The cruel fucker.<p>

I fully stood and regained my composer.

This was my final fight.

My journeys end.

It all ended here.

It was All or nothing.

I reached around to my pack I had placed on my waist and pulled out two sticks of dynamite.

I placed them both on one had and got out a red-stone torch and lit them both.

The Chief eyed me. Not knowing what I was doing.

I dropped the red-stone and held a block of dynamite in both hands.

Our glares meet, and at once I felt a cold fear.

Memory's of my life ran through mind which only assured me that I was going to die.

My mother,

My father,

My sister,

My brother,

My friends,

My wife,

My children...

My life.

I smiled, and tears dripped from my eyes.  
>I wiped them away and took a step back.<p>

"Time to finish this." I charged at the Chief while screaming.

Only then did he react, he pulled his sword out and slashed to his left.

I ducked down just in time.

I rolled with it, then jumped into its chest, pushing the blocks into his rib-cage. I heard bones snap in the process, making Alka scream in pain, then as I tired to jump away he quickly grabbed my head and yanked me off.

He growled at me, but the hissing from his chest caught his attention.

He glanced down to find the dynamite.

Then looked at me with a glare.

I spit on him. Then spoke my last words. "Eat shit, and die." Then came the explosion.

I felt a horrible pain shoot through my chest, followed by a burning sensation.

Then nothing, just darkness.

And a horrible silence. Nothing but silence. This is what our Shamans described when we met our end.

"Mitch. Forgive me. I did what I had to do to stop Alka."

I let my thoughts go silent. And soon, I felt nothing.

"Come my child, it is time." A voice spoke to me out of the darkness.

I felt my eyes slowly open, and I regained my sight.  
>When I looked up a bright white light met my eyes, forcing me to shut them<p>

The same voice spoke to me once more. "Open your eyes my son, your actions have earned you this reward."

I felt sun-shine warm my body, and it felt like I was laying on grass. I could smell spring air, along with the sound of the birds songs.  
>This confused me. So opened my eyes.<br>And saw something amazing.

My eyes meet a clear blue sky with plenty of blue birds flying through the sky.

"The fuck?" I leaned up and discovered I was on a lush green land on top of a cliff.

I rubbed my head and moved closer to edge.

What I saw took my breath away.

Below me was a soft moving ocean, so clear I could see the bottom, and in the waters I saw Rainbow coloured fish swam back and fourth, all of them swimming peacefully.

"Do you enjoy this?" I heard the voice ask. I pushed off the ground and rose to my feet.  
>I came face to face with the last person I'd ever expect.<p>

A red haired woman with a white dress, who had a bright light surrounded her, even as she stood in the suns light.

She stepped close and spoke with her sweet voice. "This is your reward for everything you have done in you life. You have earned it."  
>I stared at her and smiled. But I still felt this deep sadness, making me frown.<p>

The goddess's gazed turned into a confused one, which upset her greatly.

"What is wrong my child? Your fight is done, you may rest now."

I could not expect this, not yet.

I looked at her, and spoke.

" Athena... What became of my brothers and sisters? Was I able to stop the Chieftain?"

Athena's warm gaze turned into a saddened one.

I stared at her for a few seconds.

What was wrong? What had happ-

...No...No...No...No...

I dropped to my knees, understanding her at last. I didn't want to believe it.

Our solders fought for our lands...

More then half of them died...

I left my family, I gave my life...

And for what? A sacrifice that only succeeded in pissing off the monster.

I thought in my death, I could save them.  
>But I only slowed him down. And not by much.<p>

Oh god. Mitch... Forgive me...

I began to scream at the thought of what would become of him.

Athena placed her hand on my shoulder.  
>But she could find no words to say.<p>

I had failed...

That is my story. My final tale.

I was a solder who was sent to give his life to fight a monster. And in the end...

That's what I did.

My name is...

Was...

Jack Parker Willow, and tonight, I have died...

* * *

><p>General P.O.V<p>

After the smoke from Jack's attack had gone, Alka wiped the blood from his face, smiling as he saw the body of Jack on the ground.  
>"Fools." Alka muttered. The Skeleton chuckled and stepped on the body as he walked away.<p>

He was close to the spot where Xander and the others had made their stand. And when he arrived, they would be too exhausted to put up much Resistance. And he knew this very well.

"No mercy. No survivors. No surrender." The Chieftain spoke his creed as he continued on.

Alka had survived one harsh battle with only a few bruises. But how would he fair against a fight with Winter-moors champions?  
>Would they be able to with-stand an attack from him?<p>

Would he succeed against a harsh battle with them?

Well sit back and continue reading.

Because we are about to find out.

* * *

><p>Xander had his hands wrapped around a zombies neck as he shoved the undead beast's head into the water.<p>

The Zombie struggled to free itself, it thrashed around as it was submerged in the water. It clawed at him as it tried to force its way up, but Xander had an iron grip on it.

It thrashed around harder, trying to resurface.  
>"Just. Die." Xander said as he pushed harder on the Zombies neck.<p>

As he continued the Zombies struggling seemed to be getting weaker.  
>But what seemed like another kill to his name was taken.<p>

He felt a small zap of electrify hit his back, making him release the zombie.

As he looked back he saw the huge snake-like body of an Eltcro-jumper. (Ever played Halo 3 O.D.S.T? The creature has the same design as the Engineer.)

Xander jumped away as he nearly got himself hit by another lightning strike. But failed to see the angered Zombie jump back up to his feet.

It aimed its claws at Xander and scratched the warrior on his face, making the Sixteen year old fall onto his back.

As he tried to recover from the savage attack, the Zombie looked at him with starving eyes.

Obviously their Master starved them, which had explained they Zombies nature.

Yet Xander was still dazed and the Zombie came closer.

But the hungry beast never was able to attack Xander.

Zero rushed in from a crowed of creatures and kicked the Zombie in the stomach, then as it was down he plunged his sword into its back.

The Zombie screamed a bloody howl as Zero pulled the sword back, then grabbed onto the creatures clothes and threw it into the icy water. But even through most of the Zombies were dead or retreating, the Creeper's and Elctro-jumpers had been an even greater threat, as the jumpers could super charge the walking grenades.

Xander-now recovered- staggered to his feat. "Thanks Zero, second time tonight that one of those undead freaks all most turned me into an all you can eat buffet."

Zero smiled and nodded his head while Xander picked up his sword off the ground.

Zero looked away from his friend back to the Elctro-jumpers as two more gathered around, followed by the remaining creatures. He slashed the sword out to his right and held it their.

Xander joined in and entered his battle stance. "Zero, we can't fight them by ourselves." He said, his voice a little shaken with fear.

But Zero did not show that same fear, he only smiled. "X. Don't you know yet. Were never alone."

"That's right." Said a new voice behind the two.

It was true. Alone they were weak, but when they fought together, that's what made the the best.

The rest of their team fell in beside the two as they stared down the remaining enemy's.

Xander gazed around him as his friends had their weapons at the ready. And soon, even had begun to lose his sense of fear.

Xander pointed his sword out at the creatures and spoke as the leader he was. "If you want to fight, then come and attack."

The creatures grunted as they glared at the seven solders. But after a few heart beats. The creatures began to step back.

Xander stared at them confused, creatures never backed down from a fight, it was fighting to the death.

Soon after they creatures turned and ran. All of them fleeing from the battle-field.

Xander watched the monsters of the night run. "Umm, what the hell just happend?"

Zero scratched his head. "That's never happened before. They've never run from a fight. Why now?"

Even though they were greatly confused, Xander was more then relieved that it was over.

He sighed heavily, hopefully the creatures would not attack in a full assault like that for awhile.

Miz planted the tip of his blade into the ground. "Does that mean we win?"

Xander nodded his head. "I guess so."

But he knew not of how wrong he truly was.

After a few moments, the sound of loud stomping hit their ear-drums. And then came a voice Xander had heard only once before.

"Wrong. Dead. Wrong."

The team quickly jumped away as a huge sword came crashing down. It was their greatest fear.

The Chief of the Brute Skeletons was standing right in front of them, an evil grin frozen on his face.

He spoke with the demonic voice that they all feared. "You fools actually thought you could survive this battle?"

He pulled his sword back and placed it over his shoulders as the others ran next to Xander.

"You may have driven off the others, but I won't be so easily defeated."

Xander stared fearfully at the Skeleton, unsure of what to do, and his friends were doing no better.

But he knew they had to try. If he was here, then the solders that he knew had been sent were dead. And he had to try, for them.

.

He shook his head, then held his sword out in front of him. The others said nothing, but did as he did.

He stepped back, then charged at the Chieftain.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>This took me forever to get finished. But I finally got this done. And yes, the chapter will be edited later.<strong>

**And Chapter ten is almost done, so that will be posted soon, not in a couple of months like my other Chapters. Thanks for reading, and this will be completely finished soon, just give me three to five days.**

**S.W.38. signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

Minecraft. The stranger.

Chapter Ten.

* * *

><p>Previously on Minecraft. The Stranger.<p>

* * *

><p>Xander watched the monsters of the night run with an unusual fright. "Umm, what the hell just happened?"<p>

Zero scratched his head. "That's never happened before. They've never run from a fight. Why now?"

Even though they were greatly confused, Xander was more then relieved that it was over.

He sighed heavily, hopefully the creatures would not attack in a full assault like that for awhile.

Miz planted the tip of his blade into the ground as he pondered the question, but he then choose to disregard it. "Does that mean we win?"

Xander did not know, but nodded his head. "I guess so."

But he knew not of how wrong he truly was.

The team leader sat on the ground and tried to relax.

But after a few moments, the sound of loud stomping hit their ear-drums. And then came a voice Xander had heard only once before.

"Wrong. Dead. Wrong."

The team quickly jumped away as a huge sword came crashing down. It was their greatest fear.

The Chief of the Brute Skeletons was standing right in front of them, an evil grin frozen on his face.

He spoke with the demonic voice that they all feared, any of them feared. "You fools actually thought you could survive this battle?"

He pulled his sword back and placed it over his shoulders as the others ran next to Xander.

"You may have driven off the others, but I won't be so easily defeated."

Xander stared fearfully at the Skeleton, unsure of what to do, and his friends were doing no better.

They were all shaken with fear. But he knew they had to try. If he was here, then the solders that he knew had been sent were dead. And he had to try, if not for himself, then for them.

He shook his head, as he cleared his mind then held his sword out in front of him. The others said nothing, but did as he did. They all still had the fearful look on his face, but if he would fight, then they would fight beside him as well.

He stepped back, then charged at the Chieftain.

* * *

><p>The story continues now.<p>

* * *

><p>Xanders P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know how we were going to keep up this fight, much less win.<br>We were already injured as it was, and the seriousness of our injury's was only getting to be more fatal.

And that wasn't even the worst part of it all.

Alka was more powerful then any of us thought was possible since our last fight with the Chief.

Last time I had been in a fight with him he hadn't been nearly this strong. Not that we had won that is, but we had at least given him some nasty wounds. Yet this time it was different. We could barley lay a finger on him.

Our chance's were slim as it was from the beginning, and now they just became so low that I was ready to just give up.

But none of my friends would forgive me if I did. And I don't know if I could have either.

They just kept fighting.

Zero rushed at the Skeleton and jumped up from a small ledge.  
>He sent his arms flying down at the creature, his sword aimed for his head.<p>

Only for Alka to quickly sidestep to his right, as he jumped out of the way Zero fell towards the dirt, only for Alka to land a devastating punch in his stomach, making Zero's blood splatter the ground.

Alka just smiled as he watched as all try to fight back.

"You all have been causing too much trouble for the Night-Stalker alliance, and now I am here to put an end to that."

As Zero tried to support himself, blood dripping from his lip, Alka grabbed him by his neck and tightly squeezed his throat.

Zero gave sent out a cry of pain, yet he kept struggling, even though he didn't show it, Zero hated Alka the most.

More then any of us.

He lifted him up with his top left arm as he kept his hand around Zero.

As Zero struggled in his grasp Rig manged to sneak under Alka and landed a few hard blows to the Chiefs right leg.

I watched in horror as Alka looked down with a smile on his face, he felt nothing from his attacks.

Rig saw this, it made the boxer start to form an angry look on his face. The fourteen year old fighter angrily unleashed a relentless amount of punches onto Alka.

Rig pulled his right arm back then quickly shot it forward at the Chief.

Yet Alka decided to get out of defensive mode, and actually attack.

The Skeleton's bottom right arm moved down swiftly and grabbed Rig's right hand before his attack met Alka's body.  
>Rig gave a small squeak as his fist was no longer of any use to him.<p>

Alka began to crush his opponents hand, forcing Rig to fall onto his knees as he tried to free his hand from the beast as it cruelly crushed his hand. Rig screamed in agonizing pain as the bones in his hands were being destroyed.

Yet none of us could do anything, we could only watch the terror as we stood helpless as our friend suffered.  
>Damn monster.<p>

Kat was barley conscious, the only support she had was from a small hill, she was desperately trying to breath.

Bid and Miz laid on the blood covered grass unconscious. They took the less Damage, which is still so much.

And Zero's arms had already dropped to his sides, and he looked as though he would pass out from his lack of , and me and Zag were injured horribly.

Rig was the in a worse conduction then any of us, yet he did not show it, I suspected he felt some kind of guilt, he had the chance to finish the Skeleton yet he hadn't taken it.  
>I also shared that shame, I was their leader, I could have made Rig finish him off.<br>Yet I wanted Alka to suffer as much as anyone else had.  
>Now I regretted it.<p>

I was on my knees, unable to move. Only my sword kept me up. I wanted to jump back in to help them, but I couldn't.

I was weak. And he surpassed us, we couldn't beat him.

Maybe if I had been stronger, we might have won. Just maybe.

Alka no longer wanted to wait any longer, he raised his bottom left fist and brought it back.

I couldn't even scream to make Alka stop, and even if I had it was to late.

The monster pressed down harder, getting a sicking sound from Rig's hand.  
>My friend yelled out into the sky as blood gushed out from Alka's hand.<p>

Alka released Rig as he fell to the ground holding his hand.  
>And After Alka was finished with him he turned his attention back to Zero, who was about to blackout.<p>

My friend scream in pain and horror as his iron glove broke apart and fell on to the ground.  
>Rig's fingers were twisted in different detections, and the bones from his hand broke through the skin.<p>

It was a terrifying site.

Rig stared at the bloody mess, frozen with fear.

He could no longer support himself, and fell onto the ground as his hand bled out.  
>As Rig fell, Alka slammed Zero to the ground.<p>

All anyone could do was watch this terror as he slowly killed us off.  
>I did not know the outcome of this fight, yet I could only guess.<br>And I prayed for a miracle l.

Alka punched Zero in his face, knocking him a few feet away. Yet he continued his onslaught and moved with inhuman speed.

It appeared to be instantaneous.

Alka flung his right fist at Zero, his knuckles unleashing a devastating attack that collided with Zero's cheek, then quickly attacking his stomach with his left arm.

After the brutal attacks that came from him, his right hand latched onto his head.  
>What came next made me look away.<p>

Alka's free hand began viciously dealing a continuous attack.

Blow after blow, Zero screamed in pain as he hung their, unable to make even a tiny movement.

The sound from each hit made me wish that he would no longer post-pone the inevitable. I wish he would get our deaths over with.

I clenched my fist as I found myself questioning my mind for even thinking of such a terrible thing.

Then, once my eyes opened themselves, now hearing the cruel nightmare come to a stop.

My friend had been pushed into the ground, patches of grass were covered in blood and skin.

Zero struggled to his feet as blood dripped from his mouth.

Zero spit onto the ground, and I saw one bloody tooth land on the stained ground.

I clenched my sword in a rage as tears freely flowed from my eyed.  
>"Dammit Zero stay down." I said in a quite whisper.<br>And yet that dumb shit got back up.

The idiot had balls, standing up to the seemingly unstoppable strength of Alka.

But just because he had something to prove did not mean he had to throw his life away.

I could see the determination on his face as he stumbled back as Alka took a step closer to him.

I also saw the look of anger that Zag had.

As her face twisted in rage she started moving back up.

And to my amazement, she hoped back up as the fighting continued.

She held her stance, then she was back up.

She still held her sword up, not likely to back down from this fight.

And in her new found energy boost she manged to charge at the Skeleton

I wanted them to stay down, to avoid the devastating punishment from Alka, yet they still fought.  
>They had hope.<br>Which was more then most would have in a situation like this.

Yet I could do nothing but watch and see how this terror played out.

And at that moment, Zag charged in as Zero took a right hook to his face.

Alka grabbed both of his arms and pulled them, holding him in the air with just one arm.

Zero hung limb in the air, eying the creature. He coughed then shot a bit of bloody spit into the eye socket of the Chief. Then he finally succumbed to his injures.

Zero always had to get a joke, it was who he was. We were finished.

Yet Zag refused to accept that, she held up her blade and swiped at the monsters arm that held Zero.

The steel blade dug into Alka's fore-arm, leaving a deep cut when she retracted the sword. Only Alka laughed at her attack, only increasing the rage she held within.

"You could have stood there and stayed out of this, but you all seem to be in a hurry to throw your lives away. Allow me to grant that wish."

What came next sent an inhuman rage surging through me. Alka flung his right arm back quicker then Zag could counter, slapping her hard across her face and also throwing Zero away. Zero landed near the beach, but not close enough to drown in the water. Yet I was not concerned with him.

Zag fell back after Alka brutally stuck her, also dropping her sword.

Yet Alka was known for his cruelty, so this attack would not end with just one hit. Alka quickly dashed at the injured girl grabbing on to her throat.

A cry escaped Zag's mouth before being silenced by Alka. He stared at her as she struggled to breath.

I saw the terror in her eyes, something I never wanted, or thought I'd see. Emotionally she surpassed all of us, and the fact that he made her fear him was unbelievable.

Alka had continued to crush he throat, while he unleashed and barrage of attacks towards the rest of her body, and once he was sure she was not going to recover so quickly this time, he tossed her away.

Zag hit the sandy ground near the entrench to the door where she had first been down, she and been so close to escaping, yet she stayed behind with us. But that bastard made it clear we were not escaping.  
>Rig had a broken had and would bleed to death soon enough, and Zero was down, panting for air, I could hear his struggle to breath.<p>

I wanted nothing more then to crack Alka's skull open, but their was nothing more I could do.

Zag had managed to get back on to her feet, yet when I attempted it my legs gave away and my sword fell from my hold.

I took one last look back up to see the frightful face of Alka before I finally gave in.  
>I was done, and so were the others.<p>

What the future held for us was unknown to me at the moment, but I hoped we could make it out of this.

.

* * *

><p>Jamie's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I poked my head out from around a corner that lead to two hall-ways, the right one lead to another hall-way, but to the next right was a center walk-way. It had six different hall-ways, each leading to an important part of the sixth level under ground, but there were two stair-cases, one lead further down to the seventh floor, then below that was the colony, the other would lead on to the fifth floor, where we would find the armory.<p>

I looked behind me to see Tyler slowly keeping up with my pace.

"Come on. We are almost there!"

I quietly snapped at Tyler because he had fallen behind.

Tyler came around the corner with a look of iteration. Which I quickly made a fuss about.

"Don't you dare have an attitude with me. You should be glad I'm even helping you."

Tyler sighed in defeat as his hand covered his temple and he began to rub it.  
>"Look, can we not argue right now, lets just get to the equipment room then you,"<p>

He said pointing at me. "Can point me towards the door."

Once he mentioned his leaving I turned away from him, tears about to fall

(And to you're death. I hope Xander was able to at least cause enough damage.)

Yet I knew that out there, Xander and the others could be dead. And that one more could be joining the pile of body's.

And I prayed that the gods would let it be Alka.

I managed to hold my tears in somehow, I had to be strong.  
>I wiped away a few drops that broke free and continued on with nothing more then a sad sigh.<p>

I had reasons for wanting Tyler's survival, reasons that were not known by my team at the time. I don't know how they didn't notice it.

One of the reasons was special to me, he looked like an old friend of mine.

He had been my best friend, who had been slaughtered by a few Zombie swords-men in a fight to protect a few night hunters

The other... Was that I-

"Jamie, how much further."

I stopped my pace at once, then glanced back to him.

"Not much further. Just a little longer."

Before I turned away their was a look of fear on Tyler's face. But before I could question this, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back.

I wanted to slug him in his face for that, yet his words kept me from doing so.

"There are others down this way. I'm not sure how many, yet they have weapons and are waiting down in the room that this way leads."

I had know idea how he could possibly know this, but the look on his face told me he spoke the truth. And I didn't think now was the best time to make claims about his judgement.  
>I pushed him away as I regained my balance.<p>

"Okay, so what do we do?" I asked, not wanting to be discovered.

My question stumped Tyler for a few moments as he become lost in his thoughts.

Yet he quickly spoke of a plan.  
>"Ditch the sword. We can walk through with out any problems, if they think I took you prisoner."<p>

Tyler took out the dagger I gifted him earlier, and held it in a threatening way.  
>At once I dug up two blocks of dirt and tossed my sword.<p>

I placed one of the blocks into my inventory and placed the other above, hiding my blade for me to retrieve later.

Once done I nodded to Tyler, who grabbed my right arm and held it behind my back while the dagger's tip came close to my throat.

Then we began to move closer to the central hall.

Yet once he moved in it, I began to wish I had just kept my mouth shut with my team.

Because standing there with twelve armed Solders was my team, with Thomas behind the group.

"Shit." I whispered quietly to myself.

Once Tyler heard me I then noticed the same thing that gave me my reaction.

Once Thomas saw us, he gasped loudly, which caught the attention of the others. Thomas drew his blade and the others copied him.

Thomas was going to ruin everything.

"Stop right where you are." Thomas commanded Tyler. And in response Tyler moved the tip of the blade closer to my throat.

"Don't you dare hurt her you bastard! If harm her even a little I'll kill you!" Screamed the oldest female on my team. Her name was Nina, my older sister.

I wanted to tell my sister I was fine, that I was just helping a friend. Yet I would get in so much trouble if I did, and I had a feeling that Tyler knew that.

I had disobeyed Thomas and broken a couple of rules. There was no telling how far the punishment could go.

I saw Thomas eye Tyler angrily, and I'm pretty sure Tyler returned the glare.

Things were not going well.

And I don't think they were going to end well either.

.

* * *

><p>Tyler's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Well, things could have gone a lot better then what was happening right now. Way better then right now. Way better.

I had an innocent girl who was pretending to be my hostage to avoid any punishment held by her chest with a knife to her throat, and they had about twelve armed guards around me, plus the power kept turning on and off, so that really helped.

I had each on of them sending dagger like glares at me, but a few of them were looks of horror or panic, which were sent at Jamie.

One of the solders took a step forward with his sword raised. I forced him to step back when I pushed the tip of the blade closer to her neck, getting a little squeak out of her.

I saw the look Thomas flashed me as it almost pierced were skin  
>He wanted to fight, to get Jamie away, but had no choice, so he held his hand up and recalled his Solders.<p>

Before any of them could even make the smallest of movements, he gave an order.

"Don't, nobody attack."

That oldest girl looked over to her leader, stuck with shock that he would say such a thing. "What? We can't let him-"  
>Thomas snapped at her as she attempted to defy an order.<p>

"No one is going to attack. Because he," He said pointing a finger at me. "Won't kill her. Hell, I doubt he will harm her again."

At the mention of a weakness in my plan everyone slowly lowered their weapons, then turned their heads from Thomas, then to me with confused eyes.

I held the blade closer to her throat, but I was lost for words, I had no idea how to react the salutation.

(Shit. Shit) I had started to panic. Drops of sweat began to form. But panicking was probably not the best thing to do right now.

Because they noticed it right that second. Right of the bat.

One of their solders spoke up as he saw the sweat drip down my forehead.

"He's right, he won't!" They all raised their weapons up, and marched closer, getting ready to attack.

I held Jamie tighter as I took several steps back.  
>They were right about one thing, I would not kill her.<br>But I would severely injure them if needed be. It was either let them take me captive again, and this time it could... Would be worse.

Or I could fight them to save the rest.

My options were between those two, so I had no choice.

But I had to get them to drop their guard if I was going to stand a chance.

So I kept up the routine of the hostage and the murderer.

"Don't think I won't. If I must, I will."

Thomas chuckled as he raised his arms from his sides.

"Big talk, lets see you go through with it." Everyone gave a little gasp, and I shot a death glare at him.

He was gambling with her life, and yet there was no way I could harm her. Not even to distract them.

I clenched my teeth as me and Jamie stepped back from the advancing solders.

That bastard put me in a difficult position.

I had really started to panic as I felt my back hit the wall, only then did I snap.

"Get back! All of you! I swear I'll kill her!" I shouted at the troops.

At once, everyone in the hall lowered their weapons, not knowing what to do. Thanks to their leader they were confused. All they needed was one more push and I could win.  
>(<em>I need something. Anything to help<em>.)

As though someone had heard my plead, the light-bulbs burnt out, plunging the room in darkness.  
>(<em>Pay-back time.<em>)

I threw Jamie aside as I quickly rushed at the nearest guard.

The Guard had been unprepared for the darkness let alone my sneak attack.

I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in his stomach, then, using the same leg, I flung my arms back and kicked him into a group of the solders.

As the others regained their balance I continued the attack. I planted my leg onto the ground then launched forward, quickly extending my arms.

As I ran to the fighters I punched two solders in the face, making their lips break open and quickly spilling out blood..  
>I heard two cracking noises, before I jumped back. They could not see me, and those solders that I had beat down had caused an uproar as solders fought with their ally's.<p>

Screams could be heard all around as they struggled to find me, even some had attacked their own friends. I just jumped behind a counter, waiting for it to end.

The sound of metal clashing with another reinforced blade rang through the room, and the screams of pain from the injured ones escaped from the fighters. Even though the room was filled with darkness in each corner, I could see better in darkness then they could, just enough to see their exact location and most of their body's.

Shadowed body's were in a frenzy as they fought, not one of them to find themselves fighting their ally's.

Soon, Two of the fighters stumbled over towards me, giving me the advantage over them. One pushed the other onto the ground, his sword moving closer to his body. The one below whipped his right arm back and fired off a punch.

I heard the devastation that his attack had caused.  
>Their was a loud snap, then the warrior above went silent.<p>

The solder grabbed onto his shoulders and flung him down. The same solder had reached for the fallen blade and held it up.

And instead of thinking about the fact that they all were wearing full-body armor and that I had clothing on, he went for the finishing blow.

I stared at the one who was ready to take the life of one who had not even been of any concern in the current events, and yet so had the one below.

I could not let this happen. And it would not.

I quickly jumped out of my spot and onto the troop just before he could harm him again. Once I was on top I launched my right fist into his face, then my left him collided with his face. I felt blood on my hand as i withdrew my attack.

He stopped moving after the second punch, but I knew I had not killed him.

He quickly reached up and grasped the front of my shirt.

Before I could dodge, He threw a punch at me.

The armor made his attack slower, giving me the chance which I could easily block. I put my forearm in front of my face, making a loud hit sound off. Once the hit collided with my arm I slapped it away.

Before he could attack again, I grabbed his head and landed my elbow into his temple, forcing blood out of his mouth.  
>He gave a scream of pain before his breathing become shallow., reassuring me he had blacked out.<p>

But I didn't know how much longer I'd be standing either with this fight going on.

I needed a sword.

Before I continued I tried to spot Jamie. I glanced at the spot where I had rushed away from her, but she was no longer there.

I was concerned for her safety, but I still needed to worry about myself. I rushed back to the spot where the two solders had landed, hoping that the blade would still be in the same spot.

I felt around the area, I had knocked out the sword when I tackled him, so it had to still be their.

The battle had become less of a nuisance, since it seemed like they were starting to find I was not in the fight at the moment.

Before I could locate this hidden blade I heard the voice shout out into the room, one I did not recognize.

"Everyone stop. You are fighting brothers."

A flash of light blinded me for a few seconds, making them shut before damage could come.

Once I could open them freely again, I found the blade only a few steps away from me.

I dashed at the blade, not allowing them to catch me off guard again.

Once the blade came into my possession, I flipped onto my left hand and pushed off the ground and onto my feet.

I discovered the source of the light had come from a young female's palm, her arm extended in the air as the ball of light rested upon her hand.

I came to see a older looking male wearing what seemed to be a a gray jump-suite with a hood.

He seemed young, yet his hair was bright white.

What came next surprised me.

The others bowed down to him, even Thomas.

Thomas welcomed the newcomer. "Elder McNamara."

This Elder raised his hand. "Rise my solders."

As they rose to their feet, he moved past the solders and walked closer towards me. I raised the blade in self-defense, freezing him to the spot.

He had stopped in his movement, yet he had a smile stuck on his face.

"Hello Child." He greeted me, his hands moving behind his back and then staying motionless.

I gave no reply, only a cold glare.

"I mean you no harm young one, yet I see you have been causing much trouble. It is surprising you managed to evade us this long, and the fact that you were able to stand your ground against this many Solders, but then again you have the darkness as your ally."

I only gave a smile back. "I'm more dangerous then you think."

McNamara nodded his head in response. "I can tell. And I can also tell you did not escape just to cause mischief, what is the reason for this?"

.

I was getting sick and tied of this. "Look, I know whats happening. I know about the monster that is attacking, and I know I can be of assistance."

Unlike the others he did not dismiss my claim at the start. "How could you help?"

"While I traveled here I came across a mountain. And I was in need a shelter, but once I reached the top that Monster was waiting at the top. I only won by a slip up on his part."

"If it was a slip up, then I doubt he will let it happen again. If that is the only reason you won, then there is no chance of it happening again."

God dammit. I almost had him. "Look, he is here because of me, so It is only fair that I am the one to fight him."

McNamara just shook his head, now completely ignoring my every word now. "It matters not. This monster has terrified us for far too long. The team I have out there as personal experience with Alka, so if anyone deserves to kill the monster, its them"

.

(He does not know that Xander and the rest of Alpha team failed to defeat Alka and are currently unconscious. The reason Alka has not killed them is because he wants Tyler to see the damage he can easily cause, in hopes of either getting Tyler into submission, or to make Tyler fight all-out)

.

"You will not be fighting child, and if they must knock you out in order to keep you alive. The so be it."

During his last sentence the others began to advance forward, their weapons raising up.

As I began to panic I looked back to Jamie who was being lead out of the room by the older girl who almost got into a fight with the younger male.

I saw the look of sadness in her eyes as she disappeared around the corner.

I know these people were her family, yet if I must fight then so be it. I turned back to the Elder and twirled my sword around, making McNamara back up. With one final flip I held the sword back, ready to fight.

.

The Elder looked actually scared.

"You can't beat them child, your badly out numbered. Just give up." Said the McNamara with false courage.

I stared at each of them. They were hurt and exhausted. And since I was completely healed...

I stepped back and entered a fighting stance. "We'll see about that."

McNamara began to step behind a group of Solders as he was attempting to get to the exit. "Take him!" He shouted.

A guard stepped towards me and swung his sword out, which was deflected by me. I pushed the blade closer towards him, then shoved him into his friends. Another swung his sword out towards me. I ducked down and twisted around and I flipped the blade around and held it like a baton and jumped up, the sword cutting his chest. He fell back but still stood.

I had to end these fights quickly.

I still had the sword flipped around, and since he was dazed it gave me the advantage. I grabbed the left side of his head and swung the handle at him.  
>I bashed his head with it, spraying blood over the ground.<br>He hit the ground with a thud, but he did not get back up. I thought I had killed him, but I saw he was still breathing.

But if I had given him a concussion he could go into a coma, or die, due to his bleeding wound.

This was not the way, how could I want too fight for these people if I was going to injure them like that.

.

In my thoughts I failed to notice the next attack.

Two other guards jumped at me with their swords aiming at my head.

I quickly placed my sword in between theirs and slowed the attack. I started to lean back until my head almost hit the ground.

I jumped onto my hands and flipped around.  
>And as I did I kicked my legs out to my sides, tripping the guards who fell onto their backs.<p>

And soon more took their place and charged at me. Dammit. This had to stop.

.

Thomas ran towards me quickly. I pulled my sword back and shot it at him. Yet the Solder swatted away the blade quickly with his own, making me fall to my right.

I would not let him get the upper hand on me, so before I fell onto the ground I let the sword drop and jumped onto my hands.

His blade fell onto the ground, his aim just missing me. I flipped up and shot my leg at his head, and this time he could not block it.

My leg hit Thomas right in the head, sending him into the wall.

.

But once I was back up I saw blood on the floor. I could only stare in horror as Thomas pushed off the wall, his blood splattered across the stone.

I had a great dislike towards him, but I could not do this. This fight could continue no longer.

.

So I did. I stepped away from Thomas as he picked himself up, but I did not enter a battle stance. I simply held my arm out with my blade.

The solders did not know what to do, so they stopped dead in their tracks, trying to figure out my next move.

My next move was not a threatening move, I simply released the blade I held.

Everyone held they're own weapon defensively.

"There is no other reason to continue this fight. If you won't accept my help then fine. I won't keep harming you all."

McNamara looked at my with a careful eye.

"He speaks truthful. He will not attack. Bind him."

Two of the guards walked towards me, a little shaken.

The one on my right pulled out what looked like cuffs.

"Hold out your hands."

I clenched my fist in anger, but I would not go back on my word, so I did as they asked.

.

Before they could put the cuffs on me, someone came rushing in, and I received the same feeling of dread that I had felt off of William, the messenger. I knew something terrible had happened.

He was a young male. In his twenty's from his appearance.

McNamara grabbed the Couriers shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Nate, what is wrong?"

The Messenger breathed in, then spoke extremely fast. "The other entrenches are under siege. The estimated number on each gate is about thirty to fifty and it looks as though reinforcements may be coming. "

The look of the Elders face was one that they all shared, including myself.

"WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" McNamara shouted at the shaken Courier.

"Only twenty minutes ago. Elder James had all of the squads deployed to each gate except the main entrench."

McNamara let go of the Courier. As he released he could barley muster up enough strength to stand.

Thomas came to his side and gave him his shoulder before he fell. "Elder. What will we do?"

McNamara remained silent. And that seemed to scare the rest even more then they already were.

.

Only a few more moments were spent before The Elder spoke. "Its worse then I feared. This isn't just a border battle, or a simple riot. Its a full scale attack, they want to completely destroy us!"

His words did not faze any of them, as they already seemed to know the outcome.

The guards that held me were more interested with their Elder's words then keeping me contained.

I grabbed on to there armor and shoved hard against them, making them crash into the wall.

Thomas quickly turned around and swiped his blade across the air and held it in his fighting stance. But this time I was not going to be fighting them.

"Look, McNamara. Like it or not you need me."

The Elder stayed motionless as I spoke. So I just continued.

"You're Solders here could be better used else where, If you would return my swords I could deal with your problem."

I saw the Elders fist clench, and with out turning to face me, he screamed loudly enough that his echos could be heard for a few moments longer then they should.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE CAPABLE OFF! HOW COULD A MERE CHILD LIKE YOU BE OF USE IN THIS DARK HOUR!"

He finally faced me, his face twisted in anger.

I glared at McNamara, even after the attack he would still keep me confined.

And at that moment I snapped, my anger finally reaching a braking point.

.

With one swift movement I found myself holding McNamara against the wall, my hand clenching his throat and his face frozen in terror.

Then I screamed as loudly as I possibly could.

"AFTER THE EVENTS THAT HAVE OCCURRED YOU WOULD STILL DENY MY HELP! IF ALKA IS HERE THEN THE SOLDERS YOU SENT ARE EITHER DEAD OR DYING! AND EVEN THE ONES GUARDING THE GATES COULD BE DEAD! AFTER SO MUCH YOU WOULD REMAIN STUBBORN!"

I head Thomas's voice as he yelled at me.

"You insolent fool! You dare to speak to Elder McNamara in that tone! Release him at once."

Something inside me forced my hand and head to whip back at Thomas. Thomas was only five feet from me, yet when my hand flew back I felt a huge blast of air come off of my hand.

And the air was shot from my hand and at Thomas, flinging him back through the room and crashing into a wooden door that was close to the open entrench that me and Jamie had come through.

The look of horror on everyone's face made me shake. They were scared of me, and that was something I did not like, yet if this was the only way to make them listen, then so be it. And I doubted they would dare to try anything at this point.

Once Thomas was out of the way I turned back to face McNamara.

I raised him higher until he was off of his feet and hanging on the wall, and the only thing keeping him up his my hand.

"One way or another, I'm going out there. You need to worry about your own people and not about me. If I can kill Alka then the others will leave. You are they're leader, start acting like it. Let me help you. Even if you don't believe in my ability's doesn't give you the right to deny my help. I'm going to fight. And if you get in my way again, I won't hesitate to attack you again."

His fear left his face as I finished, he now had the same look of understanding that Jamie had.

I squeezed his neck harder, then shoved him into the wall.

My anger began to come down, now it was easier to suppress, and only then did I let him go.

He just let himself slide down the wall, unable to say anything.

"You are already certain that the Colony will fall, so what have you got to lose." I offered him my hand as a sign of good-will.

He looked away from my gaze, and for a second I thought again he would deny me. But the next words that were spoke were what surprised me.

"I have lived in fear of the Creatures for so long, that I fail to see solutions when they are staring right at me. I am tired of living in fear of these damned monsters."

And he stared hopefully at me, and his look of shame disappeared.

He took my hand and I pulled him up.

His fear shaken voice left, and was replaced with the voice of a leader.

"I would welcome your help young warrior, and after that demonstration, how could I refuse again. If you can defeat the monster that has kept us within these walls out of fear, then there will be no doubts."

I smiled as I had reached another person.

"Thomas, everyone. You are to report to the command center at once. You will receive your orders there."

Everyone saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

Everyone ran past me and The Elder with a confident smile.

Yet because of my attack, Thomas slowly jogged past me. Our eyes met, and he sent an evil glare at me.

I knew I would have problems with him in the future. But that was then, what I needed to worry about was what was happening now.

McNamara spoke again. "Come my friend. Let us get your gear."

I nodded my head, and as he lead me to another door I told him something.

"My name is Tyler by the way."

The Elder opened the door and revealed a stair-way.

"Come Tyler, we must get you ready."

I stepped into the door and began the walk up the stairs.

.

Before I entered, I whispered something in my thoughts.

_(Watch out Alka, here I come.)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I walked out the door, holding each of my swords tight in my hands, I was not going to lie. I was scared out of my mind. I would be fighting a battle people said was an impossible challenge, and the only difference I had were my blades. As I had been in this world for the past three weeks, I had only these weapons. These were my only weapons, but they were my greatest. And this would be one of my greatest fights. As I stepped out, I saw hundreds of body's on the ground, all infected with the parasite that turned them into these things, and with their usual green skin, except for six humans, who were close to death. I walked over to the closet one, a girl with purple hair. She was covered in wounds from the battle. But as I stared at her, a cold rush of fear went down my spine. She was the one I had seen in . I kneed down and picked up her head. She was out, and so were the others. I tried to walk her. "Come on kid, get up. Get up! I swear, if one of you dies I'm going to be so pissed." Nothing. I then heard laughing. I looked to a sand dune, and on top stood that huge Skeleton that I had fought before. "None can defeat me, my strength is second to no human. These fools defied our great master, so I put them in their place." I looked down to the girl, then carefully placed her back down. Then I casted my intention back to the Skeleton. With a snarl in my voice, I spoke. "Your going to pay for what you've done."<p>

The Skeleton was unfazed from my threat. But he sighed.

"You humans never learn, you will soon bow to our master."

I glared at the bastard. Anger filled my body to a painful level. "So that's it, humans are slaves in this world?" The skeleton held its sword up and started to shake it, then replied. "Not quite. The humans do not serve our master, your kind would not submit, they would not join the Darkness alliance, and for that they must die."

I suppressed a violent out-burst. But the Skeleton continued on, knowing it struck a nerve.

Yet the next thing it said to me is what surprised me. "But you are not the same, you're different from the others, you're more powerful. You continue to fight, even when the others cower in fear. What makes you so much stronger from the others?"

I could only stare at him. Not truly knowing the answer, but I no longer wanted to listen anymore. I wished not too.

"I don't care if I am stronger. And you should not either. WHAT YOUR DOING IS NOT RIGHT, NOR IS IT FAIR!" I drew my blades. Now, I was out for blood. But I remembered something as I looked around, blood had already been spilled this night, and now their would be one more lying on the ground.

I shivered at the thought, yet started to focus on the task before me. "Last time I barley won, due to my weakened state, but now, now you die!" I yelled with venom dripping from my words, then ran to fight.

As I sprinted over to engage it, the brute screamed. "INSECTS LIKE YOU WERE CREATED TO GROVEL AT OUR FEET, AND TO BE CRUSHED!" The Skeleton jumped from the sand dune and slashed his sword at me. I jumped under it as it hit the ground. Its sword collided with the ground, spreading the sand and dirt around. I retaliated by quickly getting on my feet swiping my swords across its back.

My attack left a deep cut, which I smiled at.

Yet I received no response from him.

The Skeleton slapped his hand back, not effected by my attack. I ducked down, his fist just narrowly missing me. Then I stabbed my blade into its hand, then stabbed my other sword into its chest. I pushed the swords in until they came to the handles. After I could no longer continue, I held onto the blades as I stood.

Even though I had dealt two massive attacks that caused huge amounts of damage, something bothered me.

Nothing. Not even a grunt.

I released my swords and stepped back in fear.

Why were my attacks not hurting it?

As I tried to figure out this, It quickly grabbed my throat, taking advantage of my brief moment of fear.

Its face formed into a evil grin. "Haha. Nothing has changed. You will soon meet your death by my hands." He sure had a high opinion of himself. I smiled, knowing full well I would trumpet. "You beat me once, and that's one time to many. Not happening again mother fucker!" I grabbed his hand, and using it to boost myself up, my feet collided with its face. (Got you now, you cocky bastard.) With one shove, I freed myself from its grasp. As I fell towards the ground, I flipped in the air, and I landed on my hands and pushed up into the air, and manged to land on my feet. The Skeleton fell back into the dirt. But my weapons were still lodged in it's body. It laid their, not moving at all. I had a moment of relief, but I knew it wasn't over. And I was right. The Skeleton flipped around and pushed itself up. It made no sound. It grabbed my diamond sword, which was still stuck in its hand, then forcibly yanked it out. I heard a angry growl, then It tossed it at me. The blade came at me with great speed.

"OH FUCK-BERRIES!" I flipped back onto my hands, the blade flew by my head, cutting my chin.

I pushed back and landed near my sword. At least I had a weapon now. I grabbed the sword from the ground and pulled the blade out. I flipped it around and prepared to fight.

But something made me freeze in fear. The Skeletons body turned around and faced me, but it was just his body. Its head was missing. The head-less body grabbed my obsidian sword and forcibly yanked It out and tossed it aside.

It held its sword in its left hand and walked toward me a little, in which I thought it would attack. But it only stopped and reached down and grabbed something. It gripped it in its hand and placed it on top of its head. The I noticed it had its head. It cracked its neck as its head reconnected to its spine. I heard its neck crack as it adjusted its self. (Holy crap. He's stronger then last time.) It stared evilly at me. I held my blade, ready to fight. It gave a blood filled scream, then ran at me. (Great, now I pissed him off.) Once he came close enough, I sliced my sword across the air. But he blocked the attack with his arm, then kicked me in my stomach, knocking me onto my back. I fought the pain, and croaked out."Clever bastard." He laughed as I laid on the ground. Then raised his sword over his head. "Now you die." He brought the huge sword down. Making a counter, I quickly put my blade across my body, just barley blocking the sword. It tried to push its sword down, but the monster was unable to. It moved its head closer to his own blade. It spoke with a now more demonic voice, and it's eyes glowed blood red. "Last time you nearly died by my hands, you were no match for me, this time with be no different." I felt crushed under this thing. But no way in hell would I lose. I pushed up as hard as I could, but it only moved slightly.

I was not giving up.

I felt some kind of new found strength, and as I felt it I used it to push back the blade.

I could feel the sword actually go up. "Don't bet on it." I said as the monster struggled to keep me down.

And soon, I was slowly getting to my feet, the Skeleton had a look of fear on his face as I stood up.

But I had to think fast. With out my other sword, I could not use any of my special attacks or summon the power-up. I needed to do something quickly. But as our blades held the other off, I screamed.

"Can't I get a brake for once!" But that question was quickly answered. The Skeleton shoved his sword forward, nearly knocking me back, then in one swift move, he punched me in my face.

I was forced back and fell over, but it grabbed my leg and it flung me over its shoulder, then tossed me like I was one of its arrows. I hit the ground terribly hard and I moaned in pain and my vision was bury. After it cleared I was able to sit up. I rubbed the back of my head and got out the dirt out of my hair.

"Apparently not." After a moment I regained my footing.  
>I reached down and grabbed my blade. After I had a moment to fully recover, I entered my battle stance, ready to fight.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Zag's point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oh god. What the hell happened last night?

I slowly opened my eyes. I was still out under the moon lit night. And in pain, but I was still alive. But I did not understand how. The last thing I remembered was that Skeleton pushing its foot down on my stomach. Whatever had saved me I was thankful too. But I was in a lot of pain at the moment, so exacting my revenge on that son of a bitch was going to have to wait. I tried to move, but my wounds and lack of blood kept me down.

(Shit. God I hope that jerk is in hell right now) I then heard shrieks of pain. I managed to turn my head towards the sound of horrible struggle. A young boy who was a year older then myself was on the back of Alka, slashing his sword across its back. The skeleton was in a frenzy as it tried to knock the boy off. But something about him seemed fimiler. Alka swung behind him, but the kid jumped onto his arm, then flipped forward with his blade in front of himself, cutting the monsters face and knocking it over. He landed on his feet and turned back to continue the fight.

(What... The... Hell... How is he winning? The seven of us are the very best Winter-Moor has, and we could barley lay a finger on him, yet this guy is actually hurting that monster)  
>I was astonished. His fighting style and skill was nothing I had ever seen before. He was able to take a hit of Alka, then give it right back along with his own barrage of attacks. His skill rivaled that of Zero's. Hell, even Xander and Miz.<p>

The brute fired off a punch, which the swordsmen easily dodged. He flipped back onto his hands, then yanked his feet up, kicking his feet into the throat of Alka, then regained his balance. But when he landed on his hands he managed to pull his sword up towards the sky, cutting Alka's chest and chin.

And while Alka was distracted the kid lashed out at the monster, slicing its chest with his sword. But Alka recovered quickly and kicked the fighter in his stomach, making him fly back about ten feet. He fell onto his back and gave a squeak of pain. But once he entered the light, I saw him completely.

And it was not a nice sight. His face was bleeding, his stomach had a huge gash, his arms and legs were covered in wounds but none of them were serious like ours. Even though he was hurt he continued to fight, no matter how much pain he was in, or the fact that he took some heavy attacks.

Damn, he was tough. He sat back up and jumped onto his feet. He grabbed his sword off the ground and reentered his battle stance. That's when it hit me. This kid was the one me and my team had rescued. Back then he looked like some untrained ass who picked a fight with one too many creatures, he was nearly dead when we found him, but now he was fighting a brute Skeleton. And not just any Brute, it was Alka, the Brute Chief. He was holding his ground while the six of us were beaten easily. But what surprised me was when the Skeleton came into the light as well. He was in a worse conduction then the fighter was. And Alka was suppose to be the strongest fighter in the Night-Stalker alliance. Alka held his title because of the fact that he was known to kill those under his command for showing even a little weakness, then some how taking their life-force.

The Skeleton held sword up with both hands as they both prepared to fight. I watched them both stare evilly at each other, both of them daring the other to make a move. I wanted to join this mystery fighter, I had a very annoying urge to fight by his side. But I was too damaged, and our weapons could have been destroyed for all I know.  
>Even if I could get up their was not much I could do, even with a weapon I was useless in this fight.<p>

I watched as he kept up the fight, taking a punch in his face from Alka, then jumping back and slicing his arm, leaving a very deep cut.

But I don't know how they both could keep fighting. Both were injured terribly.  
>But as I watched our ally fight I could not help but admire his will to continue. Both continued to clash, slashing their swords against the others.<p>

The fighter ducked down as Alka swiped his sword across, then jumped up and landed a deep cut to the Skeleton's face. Alka countered by kicking the boy in his stomach, forcing him away. He landed on the ground with a thud. And Alka kept up his onslaught and ran towards his opponent.

The Swords-men flipped back onto his hands and pushed up, dodging what would have been a killing blow as Alka's blade cut into the ground.

The fighter regained his footing and lashed out at Alka.

The Skeleton jumped back before the blade touched him, only for the Swords-men to plant the sword into the ground and use it as a stand. He jumped up and extended his right leg, making it collide with Alka's chest.

The hit seemed to be extremely hard, because the next thing I saw Alka fly back a good eight feet. The mysterious teen grinned as he landed on his feet, he pulled the Diamond sword out and dashed at the Chieftain.

.

I continued to watch the fight take place, with Alka getting in a lucky hit, yet the fighter always managed to gain a devastating blow that let him quickly take control.

I had still been struggling to get back up, but my fight with the Skeleton took more out of me, I was lucky to be awake right now. But that was about to quickly change.

I heard the entrance's door to the colony begin to open up. Confused I forced my head to change the direction towards the opening. And I found Winter-Moor's lead Craftor, David, hurrying out of the door way. And with him was a few others carrying medial supplies.

There were about eight of them, David included, and the other seven ran past me and towards the rest of the team.

The nearest ones were Xander, Bid, Rig, and Kat. But the problem was Miz and Zero were near the beach- Zero closer then Miz was- and the fight with Alka was so close to them that Alka could attack them in a second.

But I really didn't think he was worried about the medic's, his fight with the Swords-men was to serious for him turn his intention else where.

I waited for David to run off to someone else, yet he did not. He just walked at his own pace.

David came to my side, and when he leaned down he spoke. "Are you all right child?"

I gave him an angry glare, but did not have the strength to make some smart-ass comment. So I just shook my head. The Craftor placed a wet towel upon my head. Then a wail was heard from the fight, and it was from our fighter.

I pushed the blacksmith away. "David, don't waste your time with me. He's the one that needs help." I said pointing towards our friend who fought so bravely to protect us. David nodded his head.

"The best way to help him is to get you back up, your the only one who can help him." I gave him a "Are you serious?" Face. "He's doing better then me, Xander, Miz or any of the rest of us could do combined. If I joined the fight I would only get in his way, making it more difficult for his fight." David shook his head. Then revealed a golden mixture that he took out from his inventory. He took the drink out and sat it next to me. "Your the only one who can help him, you see that blade over there?" He pointed towards a black sword that was in the ground next to Bid. I nodded my head. "In all my years of crafting blades, I have never sensed a power such as that one." I was confused, I had heard tales of swords holding power in them, but I never actually believed in them. It seemed impossible, but then again, so did this world.

"That blade seems to be connected to that boy. Actually, both of the blades are bonded to him, and that bond is strong . But that black sword is also connected to another. And that person is you, Zag."

I stared at David, my mouth forming a small o.

David continued with his explanation.  
>"The sword knows its master is in trouble, so it has reached out to another in its time of need."<p>

The fighter was knocked into a sand dune and Alka grabbed his foot then tossed him into the ice.

"If he is to live you must use that blade. Take the drink, it has been infused with a golden apple and drops from the Phoenix tears. Drink it, and save us."

This was a lot to place on a fourteen year old. But, I owed the fighter that much. It was enough to try.

"What about the others?" My worry for my friends was still great.

"Don't be concerned. I had to use the last of our Phoenix tears to heal you all, but I gave more of it to you, the others will be healed shortly."

I nodded my head. "Thank you David. Now if you'll excuse me, I have one ugly abomination to kill."  
>I grabbed the drink next to me. And with out a second thought I chugged down the sweet tasting mixture. As it pored down through my throat and into my stomach, I felt my strength returning. And my wounds vanished. I pushed myself up, now engaged in the battle. I turned back to David. "Thanks David." My friend nodded his head, then walked into the door as the others who had seen to the rest of Alpha team came running back into the safety of the Colony walls.<p>

But David had one last thing to say to me.

"Zag, because of the attack on the other entrances, no Solders can come to your aid. So if you can't defeat the monster, hold out until squads can come assist you."

I nodded my head and flashed a smile to David. He entered the door and began the climb down and closing the door.

Then as I turned back to the battle my smile vanished as my look became serious.

"Okay you ugly fuck, its pay back time." I had to hurry. The fighter slid across the ice, dodging a fatal blow from Alka's sword. The hit to the ice made the frozen water break apart. The kid jumped onto a large piece of ice as it broke apart, then jumped and swiped his sword across Alka's jaw. But Alka returned the hit by swiftly slashing his sword up, cutting his opponent's chest and giving him another gash on his stomach.

Our ally fell back onto the ice, screaming from the pain.

I needed to get to that weapon now. I ran towards the dark blade as fast as I could, in hopes that David was right. But the brute noticed me running to help as he glanced behind and turned his attention to me. "So, another bug joins the fight. It makes no difference how many I must kill." I was closer to the blade then he was to me. But he held up his arm and opened his hand.

A hole began to form in the center of his palm.

And from his palm came a green ball. I took no notice until it landed next to me. It made a "Ssssss" sound, then exploded. I covered my body with my arms, blocking the debris. "What the?"

Alka aimed at me again, and would have fired at me again, but in an act to protect me the swordsmen stabbed Alka's head. The monster screamed from the wound, then began to thrash around. Mine and his eyes met. I nodded my head in thanks, then continued on to the sword.

But as I watched him fight, I had a question that only he could answer. At least, I hoped he could.

That guy... Who was he? What was he?

.

* * *

><p>Tyler's point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

I watched that girl run off, I did not know she was running towards my blade at the time. The only thing I focused on was keeping her away from Alka.

My blade was lodged in his skull while I hung onto his shoulder. Alka desperately tried to shake me off. But I was not letting go. "I'm taking you down this time." Alka screamed out as my sword stayed within his skull. I gripped my sword harder, then pulled it out, taking Alka's jaw and the back of his head.

I jumped off onto the ground, only to have Alka grab my shirt as I jumped off. He glared at me as I hung from his hand. If he could still talk, I'm sure he would have said. "You pathetic worm! How dare you put even a scratch on my face. I'LL KILL YOU!" Or some shit like that. He began to squeeze harder and shook me, getting a squeak out of me. I spit out blood.

(Okay now I'm mad.) I brought my sword up and placed it above his wrist. I quickly sliced at his hand. But my sword only made a small cut.

Damn. It worked the last time. I continually cut at Alka's hand. "Why... Won't...You...Come...OFF!"

If he still had his jaw he would be laughing. And with each failed attempted I grew a little angrier. Then once my rage hit a breaking point my sword began to glow. Then with one swift motion, I chopped off the left hand, making me fall towards the ice.

I hit the ice with a thud, braking through it easly.

I began to sink into the water, I needed to get back up.  
>Alka, back on the surface, had grabbed the bloody stump that was now his hand and began to scream. I had the element of surprise. I put my sword into its scabbard, then pushed off the bottom and started swimming to surface. I was a bit far from the top of the water. But I swam faster as I was panicking for air.<br>My head crashed through the water and air filled my lungs.

I tried to quickly climb out as I was still trying to breath.

But Alka grabbed my head and pushed me back under.

It took me by surprise, which made me let out much of my air.  
>I tried to pull out of his hand but he would not let me go.<p>

(SHIT! Shit! Shit!) I grabbed the Brutes hand and began to try and pull myself free. But the Skeleton had a iron grip on me. And my lungs began to collapse from the lack of oxygen, which had made my struggling continue to slowly cease. I acted quickly and pulled out my dagger and stabbed the monster in its hand. The blade went though, but it wasn't enough to stop him and his death grip. I kept trying to pull away, but the monster would not let go.

(No, no. n... no... I can't... I won't...) I couldn't fight any more.

My lungs felt like they were bursting, and with one final tug my hands released Alka.  
>I let out my last breath and my arms fell into the water. Alka raised his arm in the air in victory, then let me go. I sunk hopelessly to the bottom, no longer having the strength to fight. As I sunk, I noticed it had been raining. I saw lightning dancing in the clouds. And the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.<p>

(Fucking water. Its going to be my death... Again.) I tried swimming back up, but I still sat on the bottom. I was not going to die.

Not like this. My eyes closed, And I fell into a coma like state.

It was a strange feeling though.

Ever since I could remember,

I had wanted to die.

To finally meet deaths comfort.

But now that I was so close to finding out all of the answers, to discover everything, I wanted to continue fighting, and now the chance to accept that had passed.

My last sight was Alka towering over me.

The Skeleton began to laugh as the storm now had become a full raging force.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Has Tyler fallen?<br>**

**Will Zag be able to save him in time?  
><strong>

**Will Xander and the others awaken to help fight Alka?  
><strong>

**Find out next time, on Minecraft. The Stranger.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

** To start, writers block is a total 13itch, and I wanted to apologize to everyone for the time in which it took to post this. **

**This Chapter took way longer then I thought it would.**

**But in my defense Fan Fiction would not work on my computer for a while. And these chapters are getting harder to write.  
><strong>

**I am currently working on Chapters Eleven and Twelve and Thirteen, but I won't make any promises, because when ever I do that I take longer then I promised.**

**Please review, and the other chapters are being edited. And yes, I will come back to this later to make it longer and change somethings. But like I said I had to cut it short to get it posted.  
><strong>

**And I'm still looking for help, if anyone is interested.**

**Dammit someone be interested!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**S.W.38 signing off.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Minecraft. The Stranger.

Chapter Eleven.

Zag's P.O.V

I could only stand and watch in horror as the scene played out.

It was like the ending to some horror story.

Yet as much as I hoped that this was some fucking cruel nightmare, that what I had witnessed was nothing more then a hallucination that my mind wanted to play on me. But I knew I could lie to myself.

I couldn't hide behind false hope. I had to face reality. No matter how grim it was.

I couldn't be like Zero, who wore his mask of laughter. He could make a clever joke about anything, no matter what the situation was like.

But Zero wasn't the only one who wore a mask to protect themselves, to shut out the world around them, or had a wall built around them, to shut themselves out from the world.

Although I did not where one, nor did I build a wall. I did not try and shield myself from this place.

I was unique, I could cope in places others could not. I not only accepted the terrors that life brought upon us, I embraced it. And it brought me a gift that no other could receive.

Its what fuled my anger.

It gave me my power.

It gave me my strength.

It was what made me into what I was, what made me into the solder the colony needed us to be

It was my ability to not fear death, but to face it. To empower myself with it.

I grabbed the handle of the dark blade and pulled it from the sand. I felt an evil presence as I touched the sword, yet it only seemed welcoming at that point. I needed whatever was available to at the time, no matter what it was.

I no longer had a choice now, Alka had claimed many lives, including those,of my family, and a few of my friends. He had taken to many to be forgiven.

And now it was time to collect that which he had taken.

His life, and the lives of any creature who dared to come to his aid.

He hadn't even noticed me yet. And that was going to be his down fall. And maybe I could at least make it past him and get that kid out of the water. But as I said before, I would not hold on to false hope.

Yet I did not attack at that moment though.

Sure, he did not know I was ready to fight, and he had probably forgotten about me, yet something was off.

He kept wheezing in between his laughing. And he was almost hunched over.

And as I took a closer look at the Chief, and only then did I see the real damage that had been left from the fighter.

His jaw was missing, as was his left hand and several of his rips and other bones. That kid had been tough, being able to deal that kind of damage to a brute like Alka.

And now, maybe, I had a better chance of taking down Alka then I thought.

I only wished the others were back up and fighting with me. I was at my best with the rest of my team active, us were the rest.

Yet David had told me their wounds would take longer to heal then my own had, so hopefully they were up soon during the fight so I had back up.

After I took a few moments to collect my nerve, I ran at the bastard that took his life. I held the dark sword in my hands as I charged towards Alka. Tears streaming down my face.

That boy had saved me, and I had failed to return the favor.

So Alka would have to pay, and I would damn well make sure of that.

The beach came to an end, and I climbed onto a nearby pile of sand and jumped into the air.

As Alka turned to face me, I had already prepared the sword.

"DIE!" I slashed the sword down below, clenching my eyes shut once the blade struck.

Yet I did not fall to the ground, something held my sword, making me hang in the air.

I had expected the blade to slice a limb off, but to my surprise, Alka caught the sword in his hand like it was nothing.  
>As I hung in the air, he smiled at me. At the sight of that, at the anger and grief that came from being mocked, it filled me with anger, until it reached the breaking point. I snapped.<p>

The sword shined with darkness, and I grabbed his arm and yanked the sword out, cutting his hand. Then I fell back and jumped at him. I swiped my across the air at him, hitting his face and making him tumble back.

He was dazed, so I took the moment to strike. I jumped at the Brute and slashed my sword in a diagonal way, cutting his left side, to his stomach, and finished with his shoulder.

Once I was back on my feet I jumped in for one final strike.  
>I spun my blade met the right side of his face, cutting his forehead.<p>

After my final attack he had fallen back. It looked like he wasn't getting back up for while.

I breathed in heavily as Alka no longer moved. My outburst beginning to end. Only then did I realize something.

What was I doing?

During my anger I failed to see something...

He was still in the water.

He could still be alive and I was up here fighting.

I shook my head to clear my mind of the anger I had, and once I had done just that I put the blade into my scabbard and ran at full speed towards the fighter. I looked down into the water, unable to see his body. I had to get him out.

And with out wasting one more second, I quickly jumped into the sea water and swam towards the bottom. It was to dark to really see anything, but he was down here, I knew it. _(Come on. Where is he?)_

I did not really know how far it was to the bottom, but I was already down far, and if I did not hurry, then the ice would freeze the top of the water once more.

Yet because of the kind of training we went through, I was able to control my need for air for longer then a few minutes, so I had time even if the ice had covered the water.

I swam down as fast as I could, praying to Ares that I could find him sooner.

Yet just when all seemed lost, in the darkness I felt flesh. Unable to really see in the dark yet knowing there was only one body in these waters, I grabbed his arm and put my feet firmly into the ground, then dragged it over my shoulder and pushed off. But his weight kept me from getting far.

And his grip would not loosen its hold, so I was not only dragging him, but along with his sword as well, so I was just barley able to swim up towards the surface.

All of my instincts were screaming at me to drop the teen and flee since I was just about coming up on my limit, yet I had come down to save him, and thats what I had planned to do.

Only the sword was keeping me down, but the last thing I needed was for him to rush back to retrieve it when I saved him, but with the water filling my nose and me only getting back up only slightly, my options were running out.

Though I was getting so much closer I could almost breath again...Just a little further...

Then, when I started to feel faint, I finally breached the surface of the water, taking in as much air as I could after denying my lungs what it needed.

I pulled him up onto the beach, hoping their was still life in him.

I placed my ear on his chest, trying to hear his heart beat.

And It was what I feared most that could have happened to him.

I heard nothing.

What was I going to do? I was a solder, not a medic. Tears began to drip from my eyes, and I gripped his shirt in anger.

How could this have happened? I never even knew him, yet he died for us.

Why us though?

That anger of mine soon reached his breaking point, and I let it all out.

"FUCKING HELL! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed out. I felt useless. My friends were hurt and dying, and what could I do to help?

Only delay my friends, and mine, coming deaths.

At that point I didn't notice that Alka had gotten back up. Not that I cared.

The monster walked close to us, only then did I look up.

He looked down at him with an evil glare, he wanted to finish what he started.

He lowered his hand to grab him, but one swipe from my sword and he retracted his hand.

"Stay away!" I yelled, but all my efforts would turn out to be in vain. I could not beat him by myself.

Alka reached down again while I held I my sword up, ready to fight.

But Alka screamed in pain as two blades pierced both of his shoulders, much to my surprise. I should have known better.

If it was one thing we all knew, it was that we were never alone.

Alka turned around, trying to force his attackers off, and revealed them to be Xander and Miz with not only angry looks, but ones filled with determination.

They pushed off, taking their blades back and making the giant stumble forward. They landed next to me and charged at Alka.

The swordsmen stabbed his legs, making the skeleton fall onto his knees. They both held their swords there to keep the Chieftain down.

Alka tried to force himself to stand. But a scream was heard, and Rig came rushing in. He punched the right side of Alka's chest which broke a couple ribs. Then grabbed Alka's left arm with his right arm and gave it a massive punch, shattering the bones that kept his shoulders intact. But Rig continued the attack with only his left iron glove, since Alka had broken his right earlier during the fight

He grabbed the broken arm and harshly tugged on it. Alka screamed while just barley moving his right hand towards Rig. He grabbed Rigs right leg and squeezed it. But no pain was caused. I heard the sound of a bows swipe, then a arrow landed in his forearm, making the beast let go. Rig put his foot on Alka's left shoulder and yanked on his arm.

The arm broke off easily, making Alka scream in pain. Rig held his arm, smirking.

"You've had this coming for years."

Rig held his lefy fist up and his right on the shoulder of Alka.

His fist slammed down on Alka's head, shattering the right side of his head. Then grabbed a rip and yanked it off.

Rig, in his rage, continued his attack, too lost in his rage to stop. And Alka could do nothing but scream as he waited for to end.

He was at the mercy of the team.

Rig continued his onslaught as the others stared in joy. And eventfully Bid joined in by cutting off Alka's left foot with his axe.

I more then anyone could not be happier with what was going on, we were finally getting our pay back. Yet I could not lose myself in the moment, someone was dying after all.

The beating stopped, only when I spoke up.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A INJURED SOLDER OVER HERE, JUST KILL HIM AND LETS HELP THIS KID!"

Everyone stared at me as their adrenal rush ended. Xander spoke to everyone after my outburst. "Shes right. Lets finish this." Rig nodded his head. Then placed Alka's skull between his hands and began to crush it. Alka's screams became a quite whimpering.

It looked like we were about to win,

If he died here, then that would be a huge victory for us. But all of the changed.

As Rig was about to finish it, we heard a swip sound, and an arrow went into the back of his right knee. He yelled and grabbed his bloody wound as he fell onto his left leg. His right hand now touching the ground, and as soon as it did, another shot nailed his forearm to the dirt.

We all turned towards the place of the attackers, and we held our place in fear. Two more brute skeletons jumped from the hill where the shots came from, and following them were four other skeletons. And all of them were coming towards us, to save Alka.

Xander and Zero pulled out their swords while Kat and Miz were pulling the arrows out of Rig. "EVERYONE! RETREAT!" Xander screamed out. Miz and Kat pulled Rig over they're arms and pulled him away while Xander ran over to me. "Zag, leave him." I looked at Xander, anger in my eyes and defied my leader. I put his left arm over my shoulder and started to drag him off. Xander huffed angrily, then ran to help me.

We ran into the thick cover made up of trees and bushes. We still had a clear view of the battlefield.

The two brutes helped Alka to his feet. He pushed them away once he was up.

"Xander, what do we do?" I asked, shaken with fear. "I don't know. Anybody got any plans?" Zero spoke up. "We bitch out and run?" He said half jokingly.

Though by the looks from the others it was not a bad idea. And for once, I agreed with him. But nothing could be done by that point.

"What are they doing?" Spoke Miz as we watched the Skeletons pick up they're Chief, who shouted something angrily in a language none of us understood.

I thought they would run home to lick their wounds. But that bastard was intent on killing us.

The skeletons stood in a circle around their Chief, and then spoke in English. "We live to serve you, my Chieftain." As they spoke, their body's began to break down, and their body's fell part.

Alka held his arm up, an evil happy stare sent at us.

Then, the bones from the fallen Skeletons moved closer to Alka. He began to laugh as the bones climbed onto him. We stared in terror as the bones we had taken off, were now being replaced. Even his right arm began to be repaired.

Alka's jaw had been fixed, and his laughing came in clear.

"YOU WORMS ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU STOOD A CHANCE, WITH HIM DEAD ITS ALL OVER!"

I stood in fear of him. His body completely restored, but he was bigger, and he had grown two more arms.

He reached down and took the two fallen Brutes swords and clashed them together.

"Come and meet your end." I knew what we had to do. I pulled the dark sword out and placed the fighter on the ground.

As I did, everyone readied themselves as well.

"We might as well. Besides, did you want to live forever." Spoke Xander.

"I don't know, ask me in twenty years." One of these days I was going to have to find out how Zero manged to make jokes in situations like these.

Everyone excluding me, Kat and Rig charged in at Xander's command.

"FOR WINTER-MOOR!" They all shouted. I was about to run with them, but their was one last thing I had to do.

I walked over to our ally fighter and keeled next to his ear and whispered quietly.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But dammit I know your still there. We need you, so please, get up." I don't know if I was giving myself false hope or not, but at least their was some hope. But we needed help. We needed him.

I rose to my feet, not taking my eyes off of him. "Kat, watch over him." My friend looked confused, so far it was just a dead body. Yet she still nodded her head.

I turned back around and was welcomed by a scene of my friends being tossed around by Alka.

I knew somehow he was still alive, and we needed him if we were going to win.

I glared at the Skeleton, my hand still griping the sword. I breathed in, and charged in with my team.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Short Chapter. But I had to get something posted. Also I'm trying to be more active, so I'll be editing those last two chapters. And I already have about three more just about done.<strong>

**Oh, and as for Zag's worship of Ares, in my series, only leaders of squads tend to pray to Ares, like Xander for example. This is only because they are leaders, Zag prays to Ares because she is not only a Warrior, but also acts as the teams second in command, and acting command should Xander be away or unable to assist the team. And nobody had better get on me about that. Its just a story.**

**I'll explain more on how they're choice of worship determines they're place in the Colony. **

**S.W.38. Signing off.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelvee.

* * *

><p>Jamie's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Once my sister escorted me from the room, I found myself holding back the urge to run back to stop the bloodshed, still thinking Tyler would be several injured.<p>

And right before disappeared around the corner to return to my teams room, I heard the clash of steel and the screams of more then that of what I had originally thought, making me stop to listen to the fight. Could Tyler really have put up a fight against Thomas and the whole kill team?

Thomas was no Xander, but that did not mean he was a push over. Thomas was actually very dangerous, and having a team there with him would only make him that much more of a threat.

But I did not hear Tyler's screams, only those of the colony, and after me and Nina shared a brief glance at the other, we both saw a different look in the others gaze

In Nina's eyes there was a flash of horror and fear for the few that stood fighting in that hall, more for Thomas then any other person, he was our leader after all and we all cared greatly for him, no matter how much of a douche he could be.

Though in my eyes was something entirely different, which I was unsure of Nina could see. She never was able to read people as well as I could.

But if she ever learned of how I felt that night, I don't know if she could forgive me.

I was not concerned for the lives of our own, much to my own disgust.

My worry rest with Tyler's safety, and I was amazed at the thought of him being able to fight everyone in the room on his own.

And I had thought of him as a foolish boy, and I still did for his wanting to fight Alka which seemed more like a need at this point. Though before tonight was over, I never would of believed how powerful Tyler really was.

And for the deed he was about to do would only make my feelings for him grow stronger, though I still kept them hidden, scared of being rejected by him, since I had no idea how he felt at the time. But I'd find out sooner then I thought.

"Come on Jamie. They can handle one kid." Nina said to me, pulling me further from the area and the on going struggle to contain Tyler.

"You really think so?" I questioned her on her real thoughts, knowing she thought the same as I, and that it was Thomas would capture him. "Of course I do. No one person can stand against a whole team." She claimed with a smile, though I could still see she was worried about the outcome.

Though as I looked back one more time, I knew that she was wrong about that.

I had always known that no matter how skilled you were, numbers would always be your downfall.

Yet with that boy, I knew he could stand against them, that he could fight and win.

It was only then did I really believe that he could defeat Alka.

Though it would still be difficult. Alka was still a much greater threat then a kill team.

* * *

><p>Zag's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I followed behind my friends as they veered off to Alka's sides to try and surround him from every direction, with me and Xander in the direct center, the most dangerous spot to be in since we would fight him first and because he was more focused with us at the moment.<p>

And still Alka mocked us with his new found powers by doing the same and running to met us head on, something he had not once ever done, seeing as he liked his pray to come to him, rather then the other way around.

I had expected Xander to meet the challenge since Xander had suffered the most over the years from our foe, but he surprised me more when he rushed back with me stopping by his side.

"Xander! What are you doing!?" I yelled at the teen who I had thought finally lost his courage.

Though he did put his sword up,only making me more sure about the fact that he was giving up. Which sort of... Okay, really pissed me off. None of us had ever turned away from a fight, and what was worse was that our leader was the first to do so

But I was so very wrong on that part, and I should have known better. I needed to give Xander more credit then that.

He was not the kind of man that backed down from a fight, nor would he give up.

Xanders arms shot up and connected his palms, his fingers closed and pointed to the sky.

Xander then shouted words taught to him by his father, who gave them to him the day he became team leader as a reward, passed down, generation by generation.

Though we needed that kind of power if we were going to win, Xander knew better then to try something like that at an early point in a battle. Especially since Alka had been healed.

" BIOTÁILLE AR lasair! I thoghairm Thee!"

As the words were spoken, I jumped to the only safe spot that was close to me, which was behind Xander, my reason being because my leaders hands formed a red sphear, then came something Alka had not expected.

And that was a stream of flame that shot from Xanders hands, catching the skeleton off guard, and it was this mistake that lead him to be caught in the blaze of Xanders rage.

And after a scream was heard from the Chief, the area around him combusted from the fire, blocking our view of the monster, the others staying clear of the intense heat, though on standby and ready to go at a moments notice.

I watched happily as Alka burned in the fire, something that was sure to come after his death, something that he so rightfully deserved for all the pain that he caused, yet I knew it would not be enough to take his,wretched live, much to my annoyance at how difficult it was to kill him, yet Xander did not seem to realize this, as he continued to use his power that was now visibly taking its toll on him.

I growled at Xander as his fire burned Alka, he knew how much energy it took for this kind of attack, yet he was so blinded by anger and grief from years of Alka's rampage, that he finally snapped to the point of risking it for an attack that was not enough to stop him.

We all knew that he had only recently gotten this far with his power. He could cause a huge amount of damage, but it took a massive toll on him. And he damn well knew that.

"Stop it Anders! You'll kill yourself like that!" I angrily spoke as my hands latched on to his, trying to stop his misuse of the flames, though my words fell on deaf ears as the fire continued to stream from his palms.

And it was at this point that Miz looked towards his younger brother with a look of sheer fear and,anger, to which he mouthed the words "idiot."

Miz never bothered to learn how to use Magick as his brother had, since he knew what kind of damage it could cause to himself, and others if he lost control which was a risk he would not take.

Yet Xander was not like that one bit, he loved the kind of power it brought him, despite the risk of over use.

Which he was doing at the very moment.

And after Miz saw how I was unable to stop Xander, which was strange since I was always able to get through to Xander when ever he was being a damned fool, he turned to us and prepared to assist me, but as Xander looked to his brother, our leader barked out a command. "Don't you dare stop me Miz!"

Miz looked on in horror as he came to a full stop, wanting nothing more then to rush over, and threatening to do so.

"I may be your baby brother, but I am still your leader! So you will do as I say! Now stay put!"

The scream from him froze Miz in his tracks, who slowly returned to his spot, much to my dismay.

All of us knew full well that when Xander pulled rank on us, it was time to do as he said and stand down, but I was not going to let him kill himself in a reckless assault, even if I had to beat him down, which he knew I would do if it came to that.

Yet I tried to fight with words then with my first at first, hoping to get him to come to his senses. And he was lucky I chose the first option.

"That's right! You're our leader! So you need to act like it! If you continue the attack you will surely die! And we need you to help us defeat him! Dammit X, we can beat him with out you throwing your life into the dust! So stop!" I pleaded with him, my hands gripping his shirt tightly and shaking him as I spoke, hoping I was not going to have to punch my friends lights out just to save him from himself, because then we'd have three downed solders to guard, one still thought to be K.I.A.

And that would only make our task much harder, and we still needed Xander's powers to fight, it being the only real chance we had at victory.

Xander sent in the direction of Alka one horrible death glare then made the fire grow hotter and bigger at his command, seeming like he was going to ignore my words once more.

At the increase of power, the fire neared the others, the sound of the hissing from the raging fire growing louder, along with the embers from it, forcing the squad to jump back to get to safety.

Now he was not only risking his own life, but the fire began to threaten us now, something I would not stand for. He could endanger his life if he wished, but he would not risk us. That's where he crossed the line.

I only shook my head after he continued and made his attack more powerful, watching him slowly slip into unconsciousness.

Fed up with him, I pulled my fist back and prepared to stop him for good.

But as my arm was put into the position to hit Xander, his eyes shut and he fell onto his knees, the fire from his hands finally being extinguished before any more harm could be done from the power, letting me sigh in relief, though still infuriated, whatever damage he caused to himself was done, yet I did not know if he exhausted himself or destroyed parts of his body.

And even though Miz did as well, he still glared at him for the act of great stupidity his brother had just shown, so I knew he'd be sure to really lecture Xander after this was over and done with, if we were still alive that was.

Miz may not have been leader, or Second in command for that matter, but he was still Xander's elder and older sibling. So while Miz was bound by rank to obey Xander when we were on Military business or team tasks, Miz could still discipline Xander how he saw fit. And Xander was in for a big surprise after putting himself in this condition he was in, I was sure of it.

Xander managed to push up onto his feet, recovering from his fire blast, yet still wobbling around a bit.

Now normally I would have either punched him, or pushed him down if I was in a good mood, yet we had already taken a beating and we were in for more before the night was over, so I let him put his arm around my shoulders and I helped support him.

"Dumbass. You could have died." I said in a firm tone as I pulled him away from Alka as the rest of the team slowly moved in, scolding him like a child...A younger child.

Xander only gave a smile as I kneeled down so he could rest. "Could have." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Already angry enough with everything, I swiftly kneed his stomach, making the asshole fall onto his side as he clenched his chest. "Shut your face before I kick it in. And stop being a smartass. It doesn't suit you. And its Zero's territory."

"Damn right it is." Zero said as he listened in, earning a couple of laughs from the others.

Xander groaned in pain as he nodded, slowly getting back to his knees. "Seriously though, I had to have done something. We were getting horribly beaten."

I looked back towards the huge fire left over by the attack and nodded.

It may have been stupid, but it was strong, I'd give him that. And I took some comfort in knowing that.

I managed to actually let out a sigh of relief as I watched the flame Alka was captured in. Xander's attack gave Alka cover, so none of us were able to see him, which worried us a bit

Yet that seemed like a good thing at this point, it had already been a few minutes since Xander ended the attack, and none of us heard anything from the brute, which I took as a good sign.

Zero moved an inch closer and tried to get a better look, then looked to his leader and smiled. "I can't see him at all. Your attack must have really packed a punch."

Miz, on the other hand, kept his axe held high, even when the others lowered they're weapons a bit, since he was more paranoid then us.

"So is it over?" Rig asked as he pulled a piece of broken iron from his hand, grunting in pain during the process as he removed the glove.

None of us were sure what to do yet, but if Alka was done then we needed to take our chance now, and since Xander was down, the role of commander fell onto me.

"Clear the fire. And get ready to attack." I ordered them as I stood up, getting no objections from any of them, seeing as how Xander was not in any condition to lead.

Zero saluted and took out a bucket from his inventory and held it in his left hand as his right gripped his sword.

"Everyone get back, but be ready for another fight. I doubt he's ready to die yet." I said to my team as I stepped back and held the sword in my hands, the others doing the same.

Zero began to inch his way towards the fire as it lashed out at him, threatening to hit him at any second. Though Zero was both able to avoid the embers that shot off and ignore them.

With the bucket in his hand, he dumped it onto the ground so it could wash over the flame, yet then came a shocking discovery, making us all jump in fear as we watched the ground.

The water ran over where Alka had once been, but fled into a hole in the ground, showing that he had burrowed his way out.

He now waited somewhere in the ground, and none of us knew where he would pop up.

And none of us were going to take the risk of going down there after him.

* * *

><p>Thomas P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I held my arm as I walked off in pain, eyeing the one Jamie had supposed to watch. I had no idea where that sudden boost of power came from. One moment he was in front of us, holding us back, and the next he was gripping our elders throat. It all had happened so fast, I was barley able to keep up.<p>

And what worried me more was how he had sent me back just by whipping his arm back, it sent me flying back with enough force to break the door into pieces.

Had he been holding back the whole time? He had captured managed to defeat Sara and take her captive, which I thought to be strange considering the condition he was brought back in. Though I could not say he was week, since he fought us off with out really hurting anyone. That did not mean I trusted him though, and I'd deal with him after this.

Me and the rest of the kill teams went to our craftsmen for tools and supplies, David handed out bows, swords and shields to us all, passing a Iron sword and steel shield to me since I could make better use of it.

Though the gear passed around to our solders was rather pathetic looking. That's not to say the items in general were horrible, since we were the best craftors in the land, but the materials we used were sorry.

Stone gear and leather armor were given to all but the higher ranks, and the only better piece they received was a iron sword, and the leaders of our squads getting gold swords and a piece of golden gear.

Now, while gold was much harder to come by and although it was weaker then the very superior minerals like Iron and Diamonds, gold was much lighter, enabling greater speed and movement along with strength.

Though a few of our leaders went without such gear, showing just how low on supplies we were, which saddened me greatly.

Those damn Blood Traders were bleeding us dry, making sure we were unable to oppose they're conquering of the land. And with our resources growing smaller every day, that only insured they're throne.

I only snapped out of my thoughts when an order was given to us all by our commanding general, Tommy Lee, the Lawgiver of the colony and the only one of us to wield a Diamond enhanced sword, which amazed me.

He was worthy of it, as well as his title.

"As you have all been told, and for those that do not, we face the serious threat of annihilation." He said as he walked down the line of solders, a few having fear struck looks on they're faces. Though strangely he did not.

"Well it is all too real my friends. We have not seen an attack of this scale in some time. And the gods know I wish I would never seen this day more than once in my life," He said with with complete confidence in our forces. "But while we may not have the proper resources for an army such as ours, but we have tough as hell solders and we sure as hell have the training."

His words looked as though they were moving the solders, and giving them a new sense of courage, but I was not.

"We will fight with everything we have to protect our home. So my friends, Fight well! Or die with hundreds beneath your feet!"

All of them gave a heroic shout as they held they're weapons up, looking proud as ever as they cried out in excitement.

Only I did not. I was not as entranced as they were. We were still at a huge disadvantage, and it was going to take more then honeyed words to win this fight. And even if we did, the loses would be too great.

"Beta team, you take the north gate! Kill teams to the south! Omega and Zeta cover supply lines!" He barked out his orders, and we jumped to it at once, with me following the kill teams.

And just before I ran out to get to my post, I heard him yell a few more words of encouragement. "If we are meant to fall here than so be it! But let us take them down to hell with us! So that the rest will forever remember our names!"

I could only hope the gods were guiding our hands through this fight. lWe needed all the help we could get.

* * *

><p><strong> And I am back after that break. Yeah, I know its strange I added Magick, but I like it so I'm gonna keep it. And sorry it was so short. The next ones will be longer.<strong>

**S.W.38 signing**

**(And if there are any mistakes in this chapter, thats because its hard to write this on my phone)**


	14. Chapter 14

Minecraft. The stranger.

Chapter Thirteen.

Twenty minutes earlier.

* * *

><p>(<em>No. No. No. <em>_Not again...) _I struggled to get back the surface, yet could no longer find any strength as I sat there in the dark.

The fear I felt from reliving my first memory returned, much more clear then that of the first time. The feeling of death over my shoulder was more then I cared for.

I felt the air bubbles touch my skin as they fled from my throat, up to the surface as they rushed to escape the water.

I watched them flee with angry eyes.

I was not only infuriated that my remaining air could easily leave me for their freedom, but my gaze was locked onto the very being that would soon be my murderer.

I set my sights on Alka. The Skeleton Chief was in a fit of laughter as I sank into the fimlerly cold waters.

Why he fought through hell just to reach me as unknown, yet my guess was he had to destroy the very being who triumphed over him, to salvage any pride that was taken.

As I finally reached the bottom, my quest just seemed to fade from my mind. Those people leaving my thoughts.

After all this, after what seemed like a never ending cycle of fighting ended here?

That couldn't be all could it, there had to be more then this. This path I had been sent on could not end like this, and so soon. I had wanted to die, but just when I find the strength to fight, it turned out to be for nothing.

But I guess I should be glad. All this fighting could end.

Yet I had to admit, as I layed on that sandy ground in the water, I felt incomplete for some odd reason.

Though I hadn't left much behind, that didn't mean I wasn't going to miss my life. And I'm sure Jamie would be saddened, she was right after all.

Maybe I should have listened to her... Although there's still no proof Alka wouldn't of had everyone killed which I'm sure he would have had he gotten into the colony, and if that had happened, I still would have fought, I would have to, he came to kill me.

Yet it didn't seem fair that others had to die for my failure in killing the monster. Yet so many had fallen because of me, and there were only two people to blame for this horror.

Herobrine, the freak who sent me on this quest, and forced the wraith of Alka upon the innocents. Because of him I was now here, in this water grave. And who knows how many more might die because of him.

And myself. If I hadn't trusted him and gone on this foolish quest in the first place, maybe none of this would have happened. If I had ignored him and stayed in my tree fort, who knows what would have become of me and those people.

Alka might not have attacked the colony, and now I could only hope that something would stop his killing of those others in the colony. That something could stop the blood-shed.

And that this time I'd stay down.

Yet this time...I wasn't so sure I wanted to die just yet...For the first time since I had fought Alka...I had something to fight for...So why was it being taken from me just as I had found it?

And was I just going to let it be taken from me with out one more fight?

Hell no. I had been pushed around enough. Now it was my turn. This was my final stand against it all. Whatever the reason Herobrine had chosen me for didn't matter, all hat did was surviving, and saving those people.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be longer. S.W.38. Signing off<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Minecraft. The stranger.

Chapter fourteen.

* * *

><p>Zag's P.O.V<p>

We all stood. Together around the opening Alka had left. All of us watching each other, and the area around us. It was bad enough that he was strengthened to a level none of us had seen before, yet not only did he have the element of surprise on his side, a dangerous weapon when placed in his hands, yet I could tell the fight was taking a heavy toll on us all, even after being healed.

If we kept up any longer, exhaustion would do what Alka had not yet done and take us.

"What do we do now?" Bid asked as he held his axe in a defensive stance.

I only looked to him as he spoke, not knowing what should be done. I wasn't going to send anyone down there, and who knew what Alka had planned for us.

Though one thought did pop into my head that involved Xander and his magick, yet he wasn't recovered enough for another blast just yet, and I wasn't going to risk his life all on a plan that might not even work.

"Zag. We need a plan, now." Miz said with an impatient tone, making me growl a bit at being rushed, though in our current situation I could understand why, but I still didn't need him too.

So finally, I just took some spare dirt that I had and began to build a tower up, getting me away from the ground. "Everyone! Do as I am! We need to be off the ground!" It may not have been a plan of attack, but now we had time and a safe spot to plan one out.

Everyone one acted within a second, following my orders and getting off the ground.

No one said anything else once we were high enough in the air, which I was thankful for, though advice is what I needed at that moment. I rarely ever actually took over, so I was still learning to be a leader, and I always needed guidance from the older and more experienced members of our team, though I would never directly ask for it, trying my best to show I could handle being put in this position of authority.

As I tried to think of something in order to combat Alka, I looked towards Xander, who slowly tried to get up to his feet, yet was still restricted to his knees, bastard didn't stay down for very long.

"Stay down you idiot." Kat ordered as she pushed him back, getting a glare from him as rubbed his chest. "I can still fight, you know."

Kat only rolled her eyes in response before holding her elbow as she pulled it to the left. "You try and get back up again and I swear to the gods I'll hit you harder." She threatened him in an all to real tone, meaning what she said.

Xander only sighed in defeat before laying back down, finally getting out of the way by refusing to fight again.

After watching the amusing little scene between the two of them, I turned to the others, getting serious. "Look, We don't have many options. So if anybody has any ideas, now is the time to give it."

Has I spoke to them, Zero pointed down at the ground near Xander and Kat.

Turning back, I saw what the others did. And that was that the ground on top of the brute began to move up towards them, becoming uneven as it began to move towards them.

I glared at the spot as it dug around, he was close to finding Xander, yet it let me know where he was.

I gripped the darkened blade tight as I couched down, it glowing once more as I felt my anger boil.

"Zag! No!" Zero yelled as he jumped forward to grab me, yet I had already rushed forward and jumped, rocketing back down before flipping around and landing on my feet.

As I returned back to ground level, I wasted no time and began to sprint towards Alka as Kat loaded an arrow in preparation.

I ran as fast as I could, my feet kicking up a cloud of dust, though I was only moving a bit faster then Alka, who came closer to them.

Kat took aim at where she assumed he would pop up, and Xander doing all that he could to gather enough energy for another shot

The ground in front of the was knocked into the air as Alka sprang up from the new opening, going at Kat as she fired her shot off.

It did hit his shoulder, though Alka wasn't even fazed as he sent his fist at her, barley giving her enough time to jump back, but at the cost of her bow, which shattered on contact with the skeletons hit, his upgrade giving us more trouble then before.

Xander stumbled back as Alka began crawling out, trying to grab on to his leg to finish him. And knowing Xander couldn't properly defend himself, I had to keep him away.

I ran my sword across his back, making him screech in pain before he reached back around for a hit of his own, yet in my angered state, I had the reflexes to avoid it.

Once Alka swung his arm back I flipped back onto my hands as it flew by me before grabbing on with my feet and swinging forward and slashing the blade across his throat before he fell back, just avoiding getting his head cut off.

Alka stumbled back as he rushed back onto his feet to get ready to fight as he took his blade back out, I waving around my sword at the same time as I kept Xander and Kat behind me as I pulled the sword back, ready for whatever he would pull.

As the rest of of the team regrouped near the Chief, he looked towards the rest of us, finding himself surrounded, a tint of fear showing from him. "Even with two of us down, the rest of us are more then enough to defeat you," I said with the utmost confidence in my voice. "None of your creatures are going to assist you, not with you in combat. So you have little chance."

Alka glared at me as he tried to step back, only to have Bid slash at him with his axe, making him shrink back. Alka had always heavily relied on the use of his monsters to wear out any fighters, and if they managed to survive then he'd step in. It wasn't always like this though, Alka used to be on the front lines himself, always craving the first kill, yet ever since the colony took on a more military side he had been taking more precautions for his own safety.

The very last thing he did before taking his final strategy was for the first few waves to move in before he did, yet that changed when he came face to face with Alpha team.

Though the only one who was actually on the team at the time was Xander he did not see combat that day, he was only the apprentice to the original leader. While Alka was almost killed that day, Alpha team lost its leader, bumping Xander up into a spot on the team until he was ready.

And ever since that day, he had resorted to letting his soldiers fight for him, and no matter how we fought, how any of us fought, we were always too drained to put up much of a fight. But now more of us were healed, and I felt empowered with his blade I held. So for the first time in a long time, I felt as though we would win.

* * *

><p>General P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>Laying on the ground next to the teams archer and leader in a death like state was Tyler, having entered it once Alla attempted to drown him. While the others looked upon him and were convinced he had died, were right to think so. Though this was only one of the boy's impressive abilities, able to defy death itself, and later to come he would regain his full strength.<p>

Though he would not rise again just yet, as his body was not ready to fight once more.

Though in his mind, he had returned to the very spot where he had awoken to be given his mission. And it is where he waited in the cave, still, until his mind would allow him him his freedom to continue his journey,

And in this fiery hellish place was the very god like being that watched over him. Ready to guide the fighter once he was ready to be spoken too. And he was not in a pleasant mood. He had sent Tyler to bring them together, not be killed before he had even begun. So he would have to take it upon himself to make sure the child understand just what exactly he was meant to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome. Two chapters in one night. My new rule for chapters is they won't go past 2000 words, so while the chapters might be shorter I'll get more out. S.W.38. SIGNING OFF.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Minecraft:The Stranger.

Chapter Fifteen.

* * *

><p>Xander's P.O.V.<p>

I stared in amazement at Zag as she managed to coordinate the team into cornering Alka, the Skeleton showing signs of fear as he turned from side to side to look to see where each one of us was.

I had never seen her like this, smirking as she lead the team against one of our greatest foes. She never even wanted to be second in command much less leader of a team, yet here she stood now, taking a stand against him.

And what was even stranger was she seemed unusually strong considering the ordeal we had all gone though during the fight. By the time Alka would actually engage us in combat we would all be too exhausted to access our higher levels of strength, yet she was actually forcing him to take drastic measures such as having his reinforcements come to his aid. How much damage that fighter had done could not be judged now, though I could only assume it was great enough to advance himself to this level

As I looked over to the dead boy, who Kat had been forced to keep a look out for, I felt only sorrow and pity at the loss of a great fighter. Even worse is I did not even know his name, only that he gave this much for people he barley knew, the sign of a great hero indeed. Though since he had given so much for us, I would not let his sacrifice be in vain; No ones death would be.

Zag seemed to know what I was thinking, because she jumped right at him, much faster then he could react and resulting in the blade piercing his side. Hissing in pain, he slashed his right sword towards her, only for her to swiftly lean back as it went right past her.

In Alka's struggle to fight back, his attacks became more savage, though he continued to slip up; Zag falling onto her right hand as his other sword fell forward, right where she had been, only to follow up and swinging to his left as she began to anger him further.

Zag pushed off the ground with her foot and into a little spin as the blade went right past her, perfectly catching herself and kicking forward with both her legs, making him stumble back as she retrieved the black sword.

Once the giant was pushed back, Zero and Miz both sliced their swords from his shoulders down his back, making the Chief yell in the pain he felt. Acting quickly, he threw his fist back at his two attackers.

While Zero was fast enough to effortlessly side step, spinning back and once more cutting through his side before moving away, Miz was not; Taking the full force of the strile as it hit his chest, sending him crashing into Bid who managed to catch him as he fell back, though knocking the two back a decent distance.

After taking the time to deal with the two swordsman, Kat let loose several arrows, all of which went through the bones of his breast and abdominals, making the small areas start to crack, which would only be worsened as Rig rushed in and slammed the remaining iron glove on his left hand right into his left side, sending his fist into the vulnerable spot and making Alka's screams of pain worsen as he grabbed onto Rig's arm and tossed him back to Zero.

Now showing signs of weakness, he dropped down onto his knee as he began to heavily pant, our attacks finally showing.

Smirk at the scene, she looked back to me as I happily watched my team. "You're missing all the fun." She said as she motioned for me to get back onto my feet.

Filled with a new sense of determination, I finally moved back up to my feet, picking my sword off from the ground as I stood up, though used the sword for support as the last bit of my energy was coming back.

And when it finally did, I stood beside Zag.

After having experienced my attack last time, the Brute flinched back, though a quick swipe from Bid's axe forced him back into position.

Zag turned towards me and smiled as I took my place as leader once more, the moon slowly setting in the distance, which meant the sky would soon turn bright.

"Don't you dare go and drain yourself again. Because this time I will kill you." She jokingly threatened as she held the blade with both hands.

My first response was a small little laugh as a blue aura wrapped around us, starting the process of healing and strengthening us, my right hand glowing the brightest as my magick went to work. "I don't doubt it. But the good news is this one doesn't take much at all."

Zero looked towards me as he stepped back, his sword ready to strike in a heartbeat. "Shall we finish this?"

As our Scout spoke, the others followed his lead, taking a fighting stance.

I gave the spell a bit more power before cutting my power from it, though the aura staying put to keep our new strength up; taking to a battle stance as well. "Lets end this."

Even though we once more had the advantage of numbers, Alka's confidence resurfaced, speaking with the same arrogant and cocky tone as beforeh as he held his great swords to his sides and rose back up. "You know its futile, but you still come at me. A respectable quality in a human. You would have been great allies had you joined us." After giving us the small comment, his expression turned dark. "Send all that you wish. One by one I will decorate the ground with your blood. All that you have fought for will fall tonight."

I only scoffed at this though, having the confidence to do so. "Please. Look at yourself. You're hardly even worth my time now." Backing me up as always, Zag joined in. "Yeah, in your current state I could take you all alone."

I didn't know how much truth her words held, but she had just gone up against him a moment ago and fought him off, but even so; It was too dangerous for any of us to attempt that. Even being at full strength I wouldn't try.

Alka actually spoke differently this time, sounding more desperate and angry then normally. "Of course you out of them all would believe that. Though how many before you have fallen believing they could slay me?" Even after it all, he could still smirk. "I believe your predecessors thought the same, right before I slaughtered them,"

Striking our most sensitive nerve, he continued mocking us as he pointed to Zag. "Yours was the hardest to kill and took the lonest. Defiant to the very end. Though he died killing several of my soldiers, he too fell."

I saw Zag's grip tighten as the sword began to glow, the red aura spreading to her hand in her anger.

Having heard more then enough, I ran at him as his right blade came down at me, our swords locked with Zag having to jump in and keep the left one off of me, Alka's bottom arms moving out to fight off the others as we moved in.

Alka let out a loud growl as he shoved the two of us off and swung his swords back, just narrowly missing them as they jumped to avoid it.

All of us were now blinded by our rage as we attacked this living nightmare, not letting up for even a moment as we all went at him, out for the blood of the killer who took so many from everyone and hunted each and everyone in the colony.

We knew well that we could just hold him off until sunrise, yet none of us cared. We were all to focused on killing him before the sun could take that right away from us.

Jamie P.O.V.

I was escorted by my sister back towards my team as he gathered by the south gate as the zombies clawed at the two large wooden doors that kept them out, my fear gnawing at the back of my mind. These were not creatures we could reason with or force to retreat. The sought our destruction for a reason unknown to me, and they would never stop until each one of us was dead.

My sister saw the worried look drawn on my face, placing her hand upon my shoulder as an act of comfort, as was usual of an older sibling.

I simply looked up to her as she did, the look of terror still present. Though her's was not as mine was. Her's being a calmed and almost fearless look, which helped to lull me into a sense of safety. This same look was one I had seen many times from her, it being the same one my uncle gave to his younger brother. And you couldn't explain why, but you just knew when you got it, you would survive the challenge you were faced with.

Trusting her, I faced the door, which was close to shattering.

I was currently in the fifth line with the rest of my team; all but Thomas, who stood in the first, confidently waiting in the front lines as our General, Lee Oliver and our Lawgiver stood in front of the rest of us.

He had his hand on the handle of the sword which rested in its scabbard. Mages to his left and right who were using their magick to keep a shield around everyone to keep any in coming projectiles away.

"The door will not hold forever. So heed my every order and you might survive." He said to us all, drawing his blade and holding it out, promting the rest of us to do the same as we waited for them to bust it down and bring in death with them.

"Many have fallen on this and night. Many of which are ones you hold dear. So let us make sure they did not die in vein." He spoke in a way the Elders would, the only difference was he was here, leading us into battle, giving us more hope.

"Each and every one of them has taken too many lives. And their debts must be paid in full." He said as he fearlessly held his diamond sword out as the door began to creep open, claws and teeth showing through the opening as they pried it open.

"Wait until the beast open up the gates, then unleash your rage upon them as we send them to hell."

Having giveng us the boost in confidence that we needed and turning us into battle hungry warriors, we courageously waited for them to break through the gates, and see the warm welcome we had planned for them all.

* * *

><p>Only able to upload from my phone at the moment, and trying to do it this way really pisses me off.<p>

S.W.38. Signing off.


	17. Chapter 17

Minecraft. The Stranger.

Chapter Sixteen.

* * *

><p>Tylers P.O.V. 15 MINUTERS EARILER.<p>

(Shortly before Alka engaged Alpha team once again in his improved form.)

I saw Alka laugh as he fought those other fighters, having just returned to the battle, only this time he had very much improved. So actually winning this fight would be much more difficult, leaving me angry, as my sacrifice was now in vain.

The only thing I could hear was the rain as it crashed into the water, and the loud thunder that came from above.

Things went from bad, to a total fucking disaster, all in a single second.

I lost all hope when I felt myself hit the bottom, which made me flashback to my oldest memory of the world which had become a home to me in my time here. Yet I still didn't understand anything.

Why was I here? If I was just meant to fail this earily.

Why me at all? Why did I have to come here?

And as I continued to sit there at the bottom, trying to figure everything out, the quest I was on just seemed to fade from my mind.

Herobrine was wrong about me, that much was clear. I was not the one for this task.

How was I suppost to unite them togeather if I couldn't beat some undead freak?

Yet I felt incomplete as I sat in the darkness. Something inside felt unaccomplished.

I hated the feeling.

But I guess I didin't have to worry about this any more, right?

Right?

Wrong.

I had hoped so, that this whole ordel was coming to an end, and that I could put the whole thing behind me and wake up from this nightmare.

Yet this world was not done with me yet.

It wanted a few more laughs at my expense.

Tme to make it crack up from laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, short chapter. It was meant to be.<strong>

**S.W.38. Signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

Minecraft. The Stranger.

Chapter seventeen.

* * *

><p>I could see nothing but darkness, yet the blanket of water that surrounded me was no longer there, and I felt as I had before. When I had first woken up on that beach.<p>

I no longer felt the cold waters of my new grave, I felt warmth.

In fact I was about to overheat, the ground below me burning my skin.

I was still dazed, yet after I could no longer stand the hot ground, I opened my eyes to the strange reddish stone that I had seen not to long ago.

And after a few minutes of pure confusion, I figured out where I rest.

I was in the very place where Herobrine had made his first appearance to me. It felt strange to be looking upon this again, dead or not.

Even though I had set eyes one it before, it still felt foreign to me. And what confused me more was why I was here in the first place. The only thing I could figure was this could be where my soul should rest, yet I had no evidence to back that claim up. As I did not know why such a fate would be given to me.

As I looked out the doorway, I found the same lava infested place I had once gazed upon, the place where that bastard would send me off to my death. Just the thought of it angered me.

And below was the same strange city from before, the towers made out of the red rock and lifeless gray sand.

The place provided me with warmth though, which helped to dry me off, but as I said before, it was still uncomfortable, and not much better.

Which is strange to say because in my previous situation, I was being held under water by a giant murderous skeleton.

As my body began to defrost, I wiped away any remaining water from my eyes.

Not really seeing a reason to stay, I stepped up on to my feet and left the cave, as I started to search for a living being. Particularly one person in mind, who had plenty to answer for.

As I scaled down the mountain I kept waiting for the strange white-eyed entity to spring from the shadows and give me some mysterious lime-rick bullshit, all while keeping my sight on the ground, as most of the ground had been ripped away, leaving only long falls into a pool of lava behind.

It looked as though something and torn the land apart, as there were signs of a battle marking the ground.

Pulling my mind away from this thought, I scanned the area for Herobrine, waiting for him to appear.

I kind of wish he would now, because I was not ready to explore the city just yet though, and having any company was better than nothing, even if it was him..

I did not have my weapons, and I did not know what went on down there, and I didn't think my fighting skill was enough to deal with whatever lay dormant in the city, I didn't want to rush into another fight again. I learned that lesson from my death by Alka's hand. Specifically his right, since I cut the left one off.

After a few minutes of nothing, I came to a stop.

But not because of my failure to find him, but because of a loud booming sound.

Not like a explosion, more along the lines of a cannon.

As I listened, I turned and came face to face with an incoming ball of fire, that made me freeze for a moment.

Screaming as I finally snapped out of it, I dropped down and pushed off with my feet and just managed to avoid it as the rock crashed into the ground, causing a large explosion that reached my back, burning through my jacket and forcing me forward more as I took off the clothing, gritting my teeth as I brushed of the hot ash.

Looking back at the small crater, I stared in fear as it had blown away a good part of the ground, breathing in relief as I had managed to avoid any serious damage.

Staring at where I could trace the shot from, I saw a cave as black as night, and yet, even in the thickness of the darkness, I saw two large eyes that burned with fire, mimicking the hellish place I was in.

I wish I hadn't. Because as soon as I looked into those eyes, I found myself not daring to even move.

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters coming soon.<strong>

**S.W.38. Signing off.**


	19. Chapter 19

Minecraft. The stranger.

Chapter 18.

* * *

><p>As I watched the world around me be reflected in the eyes from the cave, I was frozen to the spot.<p>

And that's exactly whatever it was needed.

The rocks to the cave were thrown across the air as a large white flying blob bursted from it, carrying what looked like humanoid bloody pigs riding on top of its head, the creatures wearing skull armour and carrying diamond swords, the creatures arms having a long spiked staff coming out of each one, the area around it infected and bleeding, as though they had been added to its body.

As soon as the creature came closer, another loud bang came as fire erupted from its mouth, and with it came another fire ball.

Shaking my head as soon as I saw it come towards me, I quickly flipped to my left, the shot flying by me and hitting the ground, fire covering the ground the explosion reached.

Hissing in anger at the sudden attack, I regained my footing and took a fighting stance as the three armoured pig riders jumped from the beast, their weapons drawn as soon as they landed, and the creature taking its place back in the air, though not attacking again.

I held my fist defensively as I carefully watched each of them, moving slowly around in a circle, surrounding me.

I didn't know how well of a fight I'd put up, but I knew they'd picked a bad time to fuck with me.

The largest of them began to take small steps towards me, its blade held in both its hands as it came closer, the other two following its lead.

Clenching my fist, I waited for their first move.

And that moment, the leader let out a loud screech as he dashed towards me, his blade brought back and ready.

I twisted down as he cut just above me, the sword missing me entirely, and making him stagger as he fell, the heavy blade hitting the ground next to me as I pounced up and elbowed its face, denting its face plate before I flung my arms back and slammed them into its chest, pushing it onto the ground, it sliding across the stone and taking bits of the red rock with him, leaving dust on his armour.

After I pushed back the pig, its friend to my right rushed in as soon as my back was turned.

In one swift motion, I swirled around as it jabbed the forward, the flat part of the blade running across my back before I grasped the handle and dragged it toward, throwing the creature off once I spun around.

Unfortunately for the third one, I jumped into it with the blade held backwards and ran it through the damned thing, it squeaking in pain before I turned and silencing it by striking its throat, it coughing up blood as it fell back. my hand still holding the sword, so it just slid off.

As it began to whimper quietly, I quickly stomped its throat into the ground, crushing it further until it finally went still, having learned that I couldn't always just wait. Some times I needed to be the one attacking.

As I looked at the creature, I felt almost nothing from its death, yet after a moment of looking at it, a smirk formed on my face.

Grinning at my kill, I looked back as I placed the sword over my shoulder and saw the two picking themselves off the ground, staring at their fallen comrade.

"Who's next?" I said in a dark tone as I faced them, small green orbs that fell from the dead monster jumping onto me and being absorbed, I ignored them, yet it started to fuel my growing power.

And as they finally stopped, my grip on the sword tightened as my hands flashed in a red aura, increasing my bloodlust as I grinned evilly at the monsters, both backing up in fear, as though they would run away.

"I don't think so." I said to them both, my tone harsher and more menacing, yet I took no notice of this.

Just as before with the elder, I sped across the ground in a mere second, and appeared behind them, seemingly disappearing from their view, but by the time I had already reappeared, I had already grabbed the head of the one whose sword I was using and slammed the handle into the back of its skull before tossing it away, leaning forward with my leg raised and kicking the others spine, it all happening so fast, neither was able to react in time.

Once they both managed to scramble onto their feet, I was just standing in my same spot, extremely cocky now, being so sure of my strength that I threw the sword I held to the other one, wanting to use my fist.

It wasted no time in retrieving it, my hands raised and ready. Both growled and ran towards me, they're movements slow to me. Guess they were done with one on one. But it didn't matter to me.

The smaller one managed to reach me first and jumped up and raised his sword.

Though anticipating its attack, I turned and stepped back as its sword sliced into the ground, quickly slamming my fist into its head and sent it away before I fell back onto my hands as the others sword just missed me, slicing through where I would have been.

"Pathetic." I mocked them as I shot my legs up and kicked its chin, knocking its helmet off before I twisted around and connected my heel with its neck and taking its dropped sword. Already bored.

I pushed off with my free arm only to disappear at once, intending to finish off one. Choosing the smaller one.

I grabbed onto its chest plate and picked up the dazed creature with a smirk.

In a rush to save its friend, the other rushed towards me, yet he wouldn't be able to save it.

I brought my knee up into its stomach, making it cough up blood as I pierced the sword through its back, and before the other could do anything once it got close enough, I twisted around and and landed a blow to its torso, knocking him back down, while I kept the sword up by the blade, it cutting into my fingers as I held it, hardly feeling any pain.

The creature screamed in fear and pain as it struggled, its cowardice and weakness both disgusting me and angering me. "Take your death with honer!" I shouted as I broke the blade off and forced the tip into its skull, effectively killing it, watching it drop to the ground, having drained the life from its body.

As more of those orbs appeared, I felt an even greater rise in strength, lifting my head up and laughing as the red aura grew brighter and spread to my arms, an evil feeling over taking my body.

The one I kept knocking around growled as he ran at me, his fist extended.

Screeching in anger, its fist connected with my cheek, yet once I was pushed away I grabbed onto its arm and pulled it back as I kicked it, yanking its arm with a loud pop before grabbing its chest plate and flipping it onto the ground, my laughter still loud and full of fury, my fist beating down on its face, it trying its hardest to block, though doing so poorly with only one arm available.

And in an attempt to protect its master, the blob fired down at me again, though I was more than prepared this time. Whipping my hand back and grabbing onto it.

At once, I slammed the fire ball down right on top of it, the blast tearing apart its armour and setting the dust from the rock on fire before I slammed my foot down on it, pushing it down further into the ground, leaving it to burn.

Smirking at the suffering creature, I kneeled down and watched it pitifully try to climb out.

And I eventfully extended my arm out, though not to help it. "Give me your power."

It screeched and tried its best to put out the fires and escape its soon to be grave.

Not in a very patient mood, I quickly released a dark red blast from my hand, making its pain that much worse. "Hurry up and die. You're power belongs to me." I stated as I blasted him once more.

It gave one last pitiful growl as it tried to climb back up.

At its defiance, I growled in anger. "So be it."

And so, its pain grew as it waited for death to take it. Yet I wasn't about to let it die, just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to make good on my promise that I'd have more chapters out, I'm going to post chapters 19 and 20 as well. <strong>

**And the reason the Ghast wasn't attacking more was because the Pigmen were both too close and because it wasn't ordered too. **

**S.W.38. Signing off.**


	20. Chapter 20

Minecraft. The Stranger.

Chapter 19.

* * *

><p>I continued to send energy blast after energy blast down on to the creature, causing burns all across its body, its armour no longer being able to withstand it, having broken after a few shots.<p>

The white blob behind me tried to help its master several times, both shooting fire bombs that were reflected with one of my own shots, or just being repeatedly hit by a fury of small energy bullets that damaged it if it got too close, it being enough to make it give up and wait until my onslaught was finished.

Once I'd dealt with the increasingly annoying pet, I was free to slowly kill the freak that dared to fight me.

It still managed to hold up against my weaker attacks, impressing me just a bit.

Not enough to let it live of course, but its determination to survive was great. The only reason it hadn't died was because it had not given up yet.

"This can all end now if you just give up. Your strength belongs to me as well as your life. And I'd like them both now if you don't mind." I ordered it as I held my hand up, bolts of red lightning began to surge around it as my power built up. "You forfeited it all once you chose to attack. Now, make it easy on yourself and give it to me. Otherwise I will kill you myself, and this blast won't finish you off immediately. Oh no, it'll make sure you die slowly." I said cruelly as its final stand was angering me.

And then, it chose its fate, managing to sit itself up. "Go...To...Hell..." It spoke its final words with a grunt of pain.

"I'll see you there. And tell them I sent you." I said mockingly as the lightning moved at a faster pace, grinning as I looked up at me hopelessly. Yet it was not scared.

No longer able to watch, the only one able to fight, that being the armoured pet, flew straight at me, screeching horribly as it did, almost like a cry, and filled with so much sorrow.

At the very sound, my anger left me at once, my bloodlust no longer in control, and my aura disappeared, along with my new found power.

It instantly jabbed at me, and in my horror, I only had enough time to move a bit, its spike cutting through my side before it slapped me away, it being my turn to actually yell in pain, grabbing my side as I tried to push myself up, clenching my eyes shut.

As I looked over at it, I saw sorrow in its eyes as it took the now lifeless corpse of the dead pig out, those same green orbs flying over to me, yet this time, I suppressed the growing desire to kill, keeping the aura down, yet feeling my power grow, helping me stand back up as its arms flew up, launching at me.

I managed to grab onto the spike, right before it could come any closer, yet managing to push me forward a bit.

I didn't want to fight anymore. After all that I caused, I didn't want that evil to take over. I was horrified by myself, having let bloodlust control me.

Though the more I fought back against being pushed towards the edge of the hill, I remembered that they were the ones to attack me. But that didn't mean I wanted to kill again.

"No! No more! No more bloodshed!" I said as I tossed its arm back and rushed over, jumping up and kicking the spot where its arms hung, knocking it up towards the ceiling, but I managed to get a hold of an arm before yanking it back and quickly jumping away before it came crashing down, my movements mimicking that of my angered state, yet I did not feel the rising anger. And I felt more in control.

As it began to rise back up, it spat out another shot.

Shaking my head as my hands flew up, it collide with the palm of my hands, the burn from them building up before I quickly tossed it, the force of it pushing me away as it hit the ground away from me

After, I looked at my hands in shock, now I at least knew I could deflect them on my own.

Facing the creature once again, I kept myself ready, my hands in front to catch another. "Don't make me do this!" I shouted as it unleashed hell fire.

I grabbed onto it and tossed it back, just about hitting it. "Don't make me do this!" I begged it once more as I sent back another, taking off one of its arms.

It screeched in such a sorry way, I had to keep trying. And yet, once I pulled my arms back, the aura that had empowered me no where to be seen, even though now was the moment I needed help.

Saddened by it, I pushed my arms forward and stopped it once again. Forcing myself to continue, I held it back as I was slowly pushed back before I finally gained a firm footing in the ground.

Knowing I had to stop this now, I tried to summon that some power once more, trying to be overcome by my rage.

And yet I still felt restrained, fighting it didn't seem right.

Yet the more I fought with myself to fight and unleash it, the more I refused. I found myself not being able to let it happen twice.

And this little struggle is what the creature needed, continuing to fire ball after ball of its fire, and adding to the one I held, making it more unbearable.

I knew it wouldn't stop, but I tried once more, the heat from it strangely starting to cool. "Don't make me do this." I pleaded as I pulled the powerful fiery orb back, the same aura covering my hands and the attack, yet it being a light blue, making it feel cold, and anger no where to be found. I was just glad I didn't have to resort to my anger. I'd found a way to grow stronger with out my rage.

Regrettably though, I still had no choice but to take the shot, mine carrying the same aura as my hands, flying at it faster than it could react too. Unable to watch it, I turned away as the sound of the explosion echoed throughout the caves.

It let out the most horrible screech once hit, a loud crash being heard as it dropped to the ground.

And when I finally worked up the nerve to look back at it, it was practically torn to pieces, yet still very much alive, even when its body was mangled and burned, a pitiful noise coming from it.

This kill hadn't felt right. Not like with the others. And the fact that I had had to fight it saddened me. And watching it suffer wasn't any better.

Lowering my head, I finally saw my arms and the new aura, and yet after the recent bloodlust I had gone through, I was not completely surprised by it, even though it was a power that felt entirely new to me. I just didn't care.

Once I finally managed to walk over to it, it glared angrily at me, trying to use the last of its strength to reach me.

"I'm sorry." I said to it as I raised my arm up, horror and grief almost keeping me from finishing.

And yet, seeing the creature in such a state, I just had too.

And so I did. And I killed not out of anger, but mercy.

After the blue aura spread to my arm, I brought it down on the creature, the energy covering its body, and without another sound, it went silent. The aura turning into a blue fire that covered it entirely and began to burn its body away.

As I clenched my fist shut, the fire I wielded was put out.

Another thing I noticed were the green orbs that found their way to my hand, feeling a small increase in my strength, yet not as much as before.

I glanced around the the little battle grounds and found I was scared of myself and what I had just done. This exact feeling of anger had been felt back with the elder.

And as I thought about what I had done, I became fearful of what I could have done to the people of the colony, or what I could do. I didn't know how dangerous I was.

I didn't like what I had done to then, yet before turning to leave, leaving the new graves be, and heading towards the dark city, I made sure to burn these events into my memory, to never forget what I was capable of.

After, I made my way done, no longer caring what waited below, and needing to know where I was and hoping there were friendly beings down there.

Though, once I got away from the sight of the slaughtered creatures, I began to sense the presence of another, one who's power I recognized, yet it was much more powerful than the last time.

Looking up into the rocky sky, I saw the eyes of the person I had been looking for, who I glared at. The white eyed bastard himself.

Herobrine. A

* * *

><p><strong>Like I promised, chapter 19. 20 will be available just as soon.<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**S.W.38. Signing off.**


	21. Chapter 21

Minecraft. The Stranger.

Chapter 20.

* * *

><p>Herobrine floated down from the rock cealing with an angry look being sent my way, and I returned it, mine being of pure rage.<p>

He did not back down from my gaze either, and now he dared to stand in front of me.

"So, you can easily slay my four extremely dangerous soldiers, but a demented skeleton is all it takes to kill you?" Herobrine said to me in a mocking tone.

Though what I focused on was what he just said. The reason I had to fight was because of him. My lose of control was his fault. "Yours!? You sent them after me!" I yelled as I jumped at him, my fist raised as I threw it at him, only to have him grab it and easily flick me over his shoulder.

I did not know what to expect after he had attacked me as I landed on my feet, but I was too angry to care.

I never looked away for a second, showing him that I was not backing down. He did not hold any fear over me, not like when we first met. I was dead anyway.

And when he finally spoke again, it was in a harsh tone.

"I saw what happened, Tyler. Tell me, what made you decided to just call it quits when I clearly gave you the details of your quest?"

I only glanced angrily at the twisted fuck, my hands balled and ready to knock the smile off his face as he provoked me into attacking again, unleashing a fury of punches, all which were blocked with just one of his arms.

I lashed out verbally as well, unable to suppress the growing urge to attack.

"You barely told me anything. You never gave me enough information. You just sent me in the direction I needed to go."

Herobrine raised an eyebrow, then chuckled at me. Every time he did angered me fiercely. I took a single step back before swing around and aiming my leg for his head, yet he was still faster and stronger, so it took little effort for him to grab onto my leg and hold it there. "I didn't? I told you to unite the tribes, not to go and get killed," He told me as he kicked my other leg out from under me and slammed his fist into my stomach, the attack being hard enough that it prevented me from yelling out, the entity towering over me. "It's a big problem for me if you go and get yourself killed."

I stayed under his gaze, not moving, or giving any sign of losing my glare, I could only hope that his mocking accusations would come to an end.

Recovering quickly from the blow, I flipped onto my hands, as I jumped away, only to discover he was gone once I got back up.

And once I had realized where he was, his leg foot had already hit my side, the kick knocking me away from him as I was dragged along the stone floor.

"You were given a simple task of becoming the defender of these people, yet now you dare to stand before me in failure, thinking you can just call it quits. Your fate is not yours to decide. And while it may not be known to you it is to me. And even though I give you the help I can, you remain weak." He angrily stated as he stormed over to me.

Bastard... He was lecturing me. He did nothing to help me, he was barley helping now as it was.

All he had done was speak of some cryptic bullshit.

I clenched my fist as I weakly sat up, spiting out a bit of blood as he stood in front of me.

But I knew I couldn't hope to win, I had already felt his power, I didn't need to face the full wrath of his anger, if I hadn't already pissed him off. He wasn't even trying and he had just beat me down. Then again, why was I worried?

I just let my fist relax as I regained my control.

I only regained my composer because I knew one thing; I knew he no longer had any sort of control over me. I was no longer his servant.

I simply got on my feet and pushed him aside and started to walk away, wanting to be done with him, and this whole god-forsaken lava pit.

He had a startled look stuck on his face, me just leaving surprised him that much, having expected another futile attempt to fight him.

Before I could get away, the sound of his voice as he spoke made me stop.

"Don't walk away from me as I speak, child."

He was quickly getting on my last nerve every single moment he spoke.

I did not turn back to face him, I just vented my anger out at him, trying not to attack again.

"You don't have any control over me Herobrine. Not any more,"

I finally faced him, my courage giving me the strength to defy him in his face.

"I am in deaths grasp, my soul has passed from one world to the next. I no longer have a connection with that world. There for, I am no longer in your command, no longer under your laws."

A smile crept across my face as I spoke the words which I knew were true, at least I thought they were.

"Whatever orders you give me I will ignore, for you have no power over me. Do with my soul what you will, yet you have more important duties to see to. As for me, I am a free soul."

I stood proud as I spoke, I severed no one.

Yet his face did not turn into the look that I wished. It stayed in a blank look.

I only knew that there was nothing left to be said.

With a huff I turned away from him and began to walk away, wanting to get as much distance away from me and him as possible.

"Heh...ha... HAHAHAHAH!"

I clenched my fist tightly as his laughs echoed through the area.

I did not turn back this time, I was only going to listen to him.

"You are a fool. Your service to me is not done."

The way he spoke made it all to clear that he was serious. And yet I didn't know how he could possibly be right.

"Speak of this then. What could you hold over me that would make me even consider continuing this quest?"

Herobrine appeared in front of me, a horrible grin frozen on his face.

As he came closer I backed away in fear of what could happen, my fist held up in my battle stance, ready to fight should he attack as I had.

"Because, Tyler,"

He announced quietly, the grin on his face becoming even more horrible.

"I hold the key to the secrets hidden with-in your mind."

As he finished I lowered my fist and glanced at him in a confused manor before I slowly came to a realisation of what he meant.

"That's right. I know the secrets of your past. The very thing you struggle to discover."

Knowing what he had been about to tell me, I glared at the ground, silenced.

* * *

><p><strong>While I do have more chapters just about done, not gonna post them yet.<strong>

**S.W38. Signing off.**


	22. Chapter 22

Minecraft. The Stranger.

Chapter 21.

* * *

><p>Of course he did. Just of course. Out everything that could have happened, of all the people who knew about my past, of course he did.<p>

And with this, he knew he still had control over me. "You're task is not over yet. And if those people die, than I will never tell you."

"Why should I care? I don't even know them." I selfishly said. "I don't even care if you do know. Its no longer my concern."

Though what I had said is it really angered him. "So that's it? You lead death to their home and don't care what happens to them?"

Still feeling a need to defend myself I shook my head. "You sent me towards them."

"I sent you to to them to save them, not be they're death," Herobrine said flat out. "You continue to refuse to keep fighting just so you can say you tried you're best. So you don't feel guilty."

I kept trying to deny this. "Shut up. I wasn't able to beat him."

Though this was ignored, and he continued.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Shut up!" I screamed at him, yet Herobrine he didn't stoo, knowing full well of the anger I had. "You would let them die because you don't feel strong enough. Because you feel like they should die so you can feel something other then hatred towards yourself, you would remain dead so you won't feel like it was your fault. So you can blame me for it all." I covered my ears, but it did little help. I just wanted to block his mocking voice.

"You can lie to yourself all you want. But you'll always know it was your fault."

After being pushed further than I would allow, I lashed out once more, my fist connecting with his cheek, seemingly catching him off guard as he was pushed back, his cheek forming a little bruise, effectively shutting him up.

After a moment of silence, he turned to me, having all he needed to continue.

I wanted to slice his head open, but that would only succeed in pissing him off, if I already hadn't. I'm sure he couldn't die either.

I was surprised I had landed a hit, yet whether he let me or how much pain it caused was debatable, yet I'd at least hit him.

Still outraged, I pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Stop acting like you're in control! Who are you to tell me what my destiny is? What right do you have to judge me?"

Herobrine stepped closer, a look of anger frozen onto his face, yet I stood my ground against him

His eyes glowed brighter as he spoke.

"They need you Tyler! If you don't get out of this hole of self pity you've dug yourself into and become the savior they need then they will die! Every man woman and child will meet death tonight! Every last one of them! And they're blood will be on your hands!"

I had grown tired of him. The continued ranting of my supposed fate drove me further into a higher level of insanity then I had already achived.

Before he could continue with any longer with his lecture, I shouted at him.

"How do you know any of this!?" I bursted out as he tried to speak once more, stepping closer. "You continue to speak of a future unknown to me, of events to come that is beyond my understanding! I barley know these things people and yet I was dragged into a war that is not my own! I was thrown into the role of a hero, something I never wanted! So how about instead of your cryptic messages, you actually tell me about this future you have seen!"

Herobrine took a step back from the outburst as I glared at him.

After a few moments of my eyes burning into his, he could no longer find any will to continue to look into my angered gaze.

He looked down onto the ground, now fully understanding my frustration it seemed.

I had not meant to be angry, but just everything that was going on drove me crazy.

And he knew it.

Now all that was left to do was the apology, and no way in hell was I going to be the one to give it.

"Tyler," He began after a quick sigh. "If I am to show you the role you play in this war, then I must start from the beginning"

Then he straightened his light blue shirt and snapped his fingers.

The room we stood in became engulfed in a flash of light brighter then his pure white eyes, blinding me.

Then the world around me began to turn into the blocked world that I had lived in for the short time.

Once everything was clear and the world restored, we appeared near a cliff with the sounds of waves crashing onto the rocky mountain were heard.

Herobrine began to walk away to the nearby cliff, and I followed him.

As he walked he spoke to me.

"Tyler. That world that you lived in, that bworld that you fought against the creatures. It is called the Overworld."

I looked at him strangely. What did this have to do with anything?

"The overworld is one of the few Dimensions that are inhabited by sentient beings."

He said, now turning to the sea and staring into its waters.

"What? Dimensions?" I questioned him about it, confused as usual

"Yes. You see, there are two main Dimensions that are over seen by twelve diffrent powerful beings. They are known as Gods, Twelve figures much like myself, yet together they prove to be much more powerful then me."

I froze in a cold fear at the last few words.

At the mention of all this I had to sit down.

Twelve others like him, that was a horrible thought. Hopefully they were completely different from him.

Herobrine continued with his explanation, ignoring my little moment of drama.

"These Gods created that hellish place for those that should get the chance to escape, yet had done something to deserve the lava world. The Overworld, is a place of Salvation for those who deserved a second chance. A new life."

At his last sentence I stood up, now having fully lost the understanding of this conversation.

"Second chance? What do you mean?"

Herobrine moved his gaze from the ocean to the cloudless blue sky, lost in thought.

He took only a few moments before speaking again, his choice of words selected.

"There are those who cause pain, and those who were victims, victims that suffered when they did not deserve the fate they endured. Those who came here, to the Overworld, are given a second chance for life. That's why they suffer the memory loss, so they don't have to suffer from their past. With the knowledge of the suffering they endured. But you,"

He said as he turned to me.

"You did not chose to move on. You continue to try and understand you're past. Not move on."

What? What could possibly be wrong with me wanting to know about my past.

But the more I tried to understand it, the more this question kept reoccurring in my head.

If that was right. If I was here, then did that mean...

I asked him that very question. "If I am here, and if what you say is true. Then what happened to me? What happened back in the world I came from? What is my reason for being here?"

Herobrine had a look of sorrow as he looked back over the cliff.

Yet it was not the answer I wanted.

"You have already had a vision of the life before. That nightmare before the girl and her team dragged you off to the shelter."

I froze up for a second. Just the mention of that vision made me shake.

I still remembered it. It was still fresh in my mind.

How I was savagely beaten to an inch of my life before being able to fight back, then running for my life.

It was not something I liked to remember.

And now I knew.

It had been real. The fight that I had foreseen had been real.

So, all I needed to know was what happened after that. If that event was what allowed me to enter here, then was that the moment I entered the new world.

And yet, the more I asked the more confused I became.

None of it added up. My very first memory was of my near death, not of the other world. And even then that didn't explain my swords. Where the hell did they come from?

Apparently my confusion showed, as Herobrine spoke to snap me out of it. "I see you still have many questions. And I have your answers."

At this I quickly jumped up. "I need to know more. First off, why do I have two memories of two fights? Second-"

With a raise of his hand, I was hushed before he crossed his arms, giving me a look that I understood the meaning off.

"Right. Adventure first, questions later." I said as I have pinched the bridge of my nose. No matter what I was still being dragged into this war.

Though I looked at it like this, I get to go beat the shit out of Alka as revenge, protect the people who did the same for me, and I got the answers I was looking for

And at the moment I couldn't really find a downside, other than fighting against the monsters.

Either way, the answers were what I wanted most.

With a great heavy sigh, I nodded in agreement, Herobrine reaching his arm out to make the deal, so I shook his hand.

"Fine. You give me my answers and I'll do this task. Deal?"

And with a nod, he smiled and spoke. "Deal."

As soon as our deal was made, his hand began to glow white, which began to run up my arm until I had a tint of white. "What are you doing?" I asked as I began felt every bit of pain leave my body, making me feel refreshed.

"Speeding up the recovery. And restoring your lost strength, from that night." He explained to me as he released me, letting me enjoy the healing.

For the first time since waking up, I did not feel scared, angry, or upset. I felt new, and I liked the feeling.

Even when the light disappeared, that didn't take away the feeling of renewal. "Now, this should have restored your lost power, and it just might be enough for you to defeat Alka." The entity told me as I stretched. "You won't be able to access any higher levels of strength yet, but you'll have backup."

"Higher levels?" I said with a strange look on my face.

"You'll learn all about it later. Just get back and slay that monster. I know you'll win." He said with a confident smile.

More confidence then me. Though if someone believed in me like that, the dammit, I needed to believe in myself.

"Right. Leave it to me. I'll kill Alka, and unit the lands together." I promised, no trace of fear found. I was certain of myself for once.

"Then go," Herobrine said to me as the world began to disappear, his final words leaving nothing but echoes. "Go and save those people. And free the lands." With one last smile, I nodded before my vision went dark, and I went silent.

Maybe I was wrong about him. Only time could tell if I should trust him. He had sent those things after me. Yet it didn't matter right now. Only one thing did

He knew who I was. And the only way to discover what he knew about me was to fight for it.

And nothing was gonna stop me.

Gods help the poor souls that got in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, said I wasn't gonna post it yet. But eh, fuck it.<strong>

**S.W.38. Signing off.**


	23. Chapter 23

Mine craft. The Stranger.

Chapter 22.

* * *

><p>My vision was once again plagued by darkness, the deal I made with Herobrine having been struck just before I faded, his last words being of my new strength being increased and that I couldn't access any higher levels of strength.<p>

I had no idea what this meant, but I felt much stronger after he had healed me, ready to get back into the right. And just in time too.

I slowly began to come back to consciousness, feeling a bit I'll, yet by all means improved. The pain from my previous battles gone, and a new sense of determination giving me something I hadn't had since that first day. A will to live and a goal to fight for.

With them both, I managed to stumble back onto my knees, eager to fight.

Once I managed to open my eyes, the darkness having been replaced by the world around me, what I saw amazed me beyond belief.

I saw the tall trees of the land, and the grass that covered it. And the raging battle field, a good part of it burnt to a crisp, though no longer littered by the bodies of the damned.

I could not believe it though. To have been taken by death yet again, and to cheat it as I had. Having been unable to truly be claimed by it.

Examining my hands, I felt around a bit, just to see if it was real. How I continued to defy death was a mystery, yet to have that power and now have a reason to live and fight made me feel empowered.

Rising up from the ground with a smirk on my face, I let my new found strength surface, giving myself a moment to prepare.

(I'm alive and ready to carry out my end of the deal, Herobrine. I'll unite them, but you had better remember your part in it.)

After adjusting to the new feeling and starting to get a bit lost in it, the sound of screams broke me of my trance, looking a head to see those same kids fighting Alka, swiftly moving all around him, dealing any and every attack they could land, holding their own much better than before.

Watching them, I found myself impressed. They fought well together, and if I remembered the words of the Elder and Jamie, they were the best the colony had. Time to really see what they had.

Pulling my diamond blade out from my scabbard and twirled it around before slashing it out, the blade seemingly glowing, a new feature I had not seen before. Though once I reached for its twin, I did not feel the handle, discovering it was missing. I began to panic as I looked around for my Obsidion sword, afraid I'd lost it in the fight or it had been left in the water.

Cursing myself for losing my blade, I began to scan the arena, only to locate it soon after I started.

I saw two figures clashing swords with the Skeleton I'd soon be fighting.

The purple haired girl swung her sword, or rather my sword, at Alka, along with a taller brown haired one, both swinging at the Chief, only for his blade to deflect both in a single parry, his lower arms quickly reaching for the two, though they managed to jump back before he could get his hands on him.

Not knowing how or why she had my sword, I didn't really care. If we got backed up into a corner with no way out, I'd need both blades to activate my hidden power up.

A last ditch effort of beating him. And so, I rejoined the fight, walking past another girl that held a loaded bow in her hands, though once she saw me, her head quickly darted back to where I had previously been with a shocked expression on her face.

Once discovering the body she had thought to be a corpse, she yelled out in shock after she fell back, letting the arrow fly as a result.

My hand whipped back and grabbed the shaft of it before it could hit me, tossing the arrow down as I looked down at her, the movement being involuntarily. "Watch where you point that thing. I'm on your side." I told her as the others stopped and looked to see what their teammate screamed about, discovering for themselves just what had spooked her, almost all of them completely taken back by my arrival, including Alka. All but the girl with my sword, only a smile was on her face, as though my revival was of no surprise to her.

"I-I killed you..." Alka claimed as his voice shook in fear of my retribution.

I place the blade of my remaining sword on my shoulder as I looked at him. "You may have bested me before, though make no mistake, I shall not fall again." I promised him as the others backed up, almost in awe.

Alka growled in anger as he sent a glare at me, reminding me of the bloodlust I'd shown in that other world, making me shiver for a moment.

"Bugs are still bugs! Nothing has changed!" He screamed out as he rushed at me, the others finally grasping what happened, though by then he had already jabbed his blade towards me.

Acting quickly, I bent back as the blade ran across mine before I pushed up, knocking him off balance. Seeing my chance, I lashed out at him, spinning around and striking his head in with my elbow, knocking him flat out on the ground.

Not willing to let him pick himself up, I jumped onto his back and latched on as I put my sword through his shoulder blade.

Not feeling much from the hit, he pushed off from the ground and began to fall back.

Though being faster than him, I pulled myself up and rolled off, taking my sword with me and slicing through his shoulder, leaving a thin line where my blade had been.

Glaring at me, Alka slammed his hand into the ground, blowing a small hole into the dirt before his body broke down into dust, just as he had done before to escape the sunlight, and quickly fled into his little exit.

"He'll be back. Don't let your guard down." I said to the others as I watched him escape for the moment.

Turning to the girl that held my other blade, I held my hand out. "Can I get that back? I kinda need it."

She grumbled a bit as she returned the sword, another of her teammates tossing her another that he'd been using to dual wield with.

"Thank you." I said after sheathing both blades.

"Don't worry about it. Nice blade though. Haven't seen anything like it before." She commented as the others gathered around.

"Just hold on a second," The boy she'd been fighting Alka with spoke up. "How the hell are you even breathing? I carried your lifeless body away from the fight. You were dead." He asked, extremely confused by it.

"Wish I could tell you but I would just be taking guesses." I told him as I kept watch for any sign of Alka. I had guessed that Herobrine was responsible for my resurrection, but I'd already survived death another time, so I wasn't sure.

"So does that make you a zombie?" One of them asked with a grin, earning a quick glare from everyone. "Shut up, Zero." Each one of them told the teen.

Now, Zero had a much different appearance than that of the others. Both his hair and eyes were snow white, and even his clothes matched. It was a bit strange, yet I had just risen from the dead, so it wasn't exactly the weirdest thing.

"Look, I'm here and I'm ready to fight." I told them, wanting a little payback.

"That's good. Because we could use the help. I'm Xander by the way. I lead this team." Xander said, sticking his hand out to introduce himself.

Looking over at him, I took his hand and shook it. "Tyler."

After he took our hands back, he motioned to the same girl I'd gotten my sword from. "That's Zag. And you already heard the name of our jokester."

Though, as he went through the introduction of the team, I quickly pushed both Xander and Zag back from the spots they were standing before I jumped back myself. "Everyone move!" I yelled as the ground below everyone else began to sink down.

Zero was the fastest to react to my warning, pulling with him their archer and a younger boy with a single glove, while the remaining two just barley managed to jump away as the ground where we had been broke away, falling down into a large hole that had just been dug out.

"Nice catch." Zag told me as we peeked down into the tunnel, glad we hadn't fallen in.

Xander looked over to me and nodded. "Alright, everyone together. Rig, stay with Zero. And if you lose that second glove you are out of the fight." Xander ordered everyone, Zero and Rig sticking near Kat as she got her bow ready.

"Tyler, you were able to give us a warning before it even fell. Can you do that again?"

Taking my swords back out, I looked around the site, seeing if I could do it again. "I'll try."

I said as Zag and Xander kept near me, as I kept ready, listening to Alka shuffle through the ground. "He's close by. Everyone stand ready." I said to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapters.<strong>

**S.W.38. Signing off.**


	24. Chapter 24

Minecraft: The Stranger.

Chapter 23.

* * *

><p>Tyler's P.O.V.<p>

I plunged my blades into the blood covered dirt as I kneeled and placed my hand upon the ground, the movements of Alka hidden to all but me as I felt the ground beneath shift around as he thought up another plan. I doubted he'd try another pit trap, since the last one ended so poorly. And now I'd be expecting it, and because there wasn't any major movements, just him stalking around the area below our feet.

"What's going on, Tyler? Where is he?" Xander asked as he and the others stood ready to receive any word of the deadly Chief.

"Nothing yet. It looks like he's just making preparations for another attack." I explained to him as my eyes darted around, following Alka's location.

Zero, however, was impatient and couldn't wait to get the fight going. "We can't just sit around and wait anymore, that's nearly gotten us killed before. We need to draw him out before he has a chance to strike." The scout said to the others, speaking from past experiences. "We know how that turns out."

Xander glanced over at his teammate after his suggestion, a look of understanding on his face.

Acting on it, Xander put his own sword into the ground and gripped the handle, pushing down further as he dropped to his knees. "Zero, get ready." Xander ordered as he lowered his head, his hands starting to glow red as he whispered a few words quickly. "Tine sruthán scaipeadh."

After he spoke these strange words, the light from his hands spread all along the blade, and down further.

I started to feel the heat he caused with my hand, though not enough to cause any discomfort.

Though whatever he did really angered Zag, because after doing so, she drew her blade and moved closer to him.

Yet he quickly spoke in his own defense. "I'm not going to over do it this time, and right now we need to end this."

I nodded in agreement with him as I felt Alka quickly shifting around as the ground heated up, burning him severely. "Whatever your doing is working, keep it up just a bit longer."

I had no idea how Xander was doing this, but Alka began to thrash around as his body reformed, unable to maintain his current form.

"Just a bit more." I told them as I picked up my diamond sword and held it back.

"Right!" Xander screamed as he plunged the blade in further, fire and smoke rising from the cracks in the ground, the area below us igniting with fire, the small tunnels that Alka used to travel suddenly closed off by the flame. Though with the added fire it became harder to track his movements, but I managed.

From the hole that we had almost fallen into, the pain filled screeching from the skeleton could be heard, and so could the sound of him digging.

"Tone it down, Xander." I told the team leader as I tossed my blade at the spot Alka would breech from.

At that same moment, Zero raced over to where my blade was, having speed almost like I had when I had met Herobrine again, so I was impressed by this.

Zero grabbed onto the blade and attempted to pull it out to use, though fell back at once, unable to lift the blade. "What the?" Zero tried once more to free the sword, but still could not, leaving the sword useless to him.

None of us were able to give him anything to defend himself with by the time Alka forced himself up from the dirt, wildly throwing a fist at Zero.

Acting fast, he crossed both his arms in front of his chest, halting the attack before it could do any real damage.

With the wasted attack, Kat released the arrow she had loaded as Rig, Miz, and Bid rushed towards the Chief.

The arrow quickly connected with Alka's neck, earning a grunt of pain from him, only to have it worsened by a kick from Zero, forcing it in further.

In return, Alka gripped both of Zeroes arms and his left leg, holding his leg with his second right arm.

Pulling his main left arm back, he held the struggling Zero in place as he aimed for his head, having it stopped just in time by Bid who had his axe connect with the latter's fist, effectively stopping the hit, though at the cost of his weapon, as it could not cut through Alka's arm.

Even though he'd stopped his first arm, he quickly received a swift hit to his chest from the second left arm, being tossed back before he turned his attention back to Zero, finally getting off another punch.

Having no way to escape, Zero used his only free limb to counter the attack, kicking into Alka's oncoming hand as hard as he could, actually managing to break the monsters fingers off. Zero wasn't thrown back, since he was held in place by his attacker, but while the force from his own kick was enough to break the chiefs fingers, it was more damaging to Zero, who gritted his teeth as a heavy pain was put on his leg.

In defense of Zero, Miz and Rig jumped in to help, Miz pushed both of his swords into the left arms of the one holding his teammate. Being stronger than Bid, he was able to get the swords in just enough to make Alka forget about Zero, giving Rig the chance to grab him and pull the injured fighter away as Alka dealt with the dual swordsman as he pulled his blades away and jumped back.

Seeing his injured friend, Xander broke away from my side and rushed off to help.

"Dammit Xander." Zag cursed her leader as she took off too, Alka freeing himself from the ground, forcing Miz to get away as he just managed to avoid anymore damage.

Following the girl, we both ran towards the skeleton as he dug out a few pieces of rock and gave each one a hard toss at us.

Zag came to a hard stop and jumped off to her left to avoid the thrown stones, while I sliced through the large pieces swiftly. Getting in front of Zag and keeping anymore from hitting her, several more being tossed towards her.

"Thanks, Tyler." She said as she got back off the ground after I deflected the final piece, Alka keeping his fist up as everyone but Rig, Zero and Xander gathered around me.

"How's Zero?" She asked with concern for the fallen Scout.

"Not so good. Fractured the bones in his leg stopping that hit." Xander explained as Rig pulled his arm over his shoulder and lifted him up, Zero gritting his teeth from the pain.

"I'm not going to be of anymore use in this fight. I'm done." Zero said to the rest of his team, Rig helping him off towards the tower that lead down to the colony. "I'm drained too X. And my injured hand isn't exactly helpful either. I'll get him back." Rig offered as the two of them shuffled off.

"Thanks Rig. Just be careful getting back." He told the two fighters, turning back to face Alka.

"Will do. Give him hell guys." Rig stated with a smile, leaving us with two less fighters.

Though once Alka saw them try to escape, he smirked as he held his arm up, a hole in his palm opening up as he took aim.

Knowing what he was about to do, Xander, Zag, and myself all rushed in at him, the others getting in front of Zero and Rig.

Xander jabbed his sword at his chest, just missing as he sidestepped, though having his arm grabbed onto and had his body swung at Zag, throwing the two of them away.

Picking up my sword, I slashed at his arm, redirecting his shot at the others, hitting the ground below them. Even though it had not hit them directly, the following explosion flung them back, the attack devastating.

Though one of them had hoped to keep the projectile from hitting Zero and Rig so they could get away, the two still weren't close enough to the tower, and they had underestimated the power of it. Had it hit them head on, one of them would have died.

Alka moved his arm away from my blade to avoid having it cut off before both of his left arms hit my body, attacking my sides and making me stumble forward before following up the attack by slamming his fist into my chest, forcing blood up after being hit.

Even after I fell back he continued his assault, gripping my left leg and yanking me back towards him, lifting me into the air as he did, landing a forceful punch into my stomach, leaving me laying on his fist after the hard blows left me unable to move.

His arm grabbed onto me and tossed me onto the ground, his extra strength having caused much more damage than before. I could have taken a hit from him before, but now I could barley move.

Finished with me, he took aim once again at Zero, Rig not able to get away fast enough.

Looking around, no one was able to do anything, Kat, Miz and Bid finally down after the blast, and Xander and Zag still recovering from the throw.

Coughing up a bit more blood, I let go of my swords before pushing my self up weakly, Alka firing the green orb at the two.

Staring in horror, I did all I could to get to my feet, only to receive a other swift hit, his foot colliding with my stomach to make sure I'd stay down, which I finally did with that final hit.

Rig turned back as the orb flew at them, looking terrified as it moved faster than he could react too.

Luckily, Zero could, using whatever energy he had left to lift his arm, bolts of different coloured electricity forming a little barrier around them, the blast area around them being hit by the blast, but the two left untouched.

Zeroes last act of defiance was to grin and lift his middle finger up before he finally collapsed from exhaustion, making it harder to move since he had to drag Zero now.

"Wretched little thing." Alka angrily said as he watched the two of them stumble away.

He held both of his arms up now, ready to fire.

Though I still wasn't giving up. "No! Leave them alone!" I yelled at the monster, still fighting to get up.

Completely annoyed by me, he finally took his aim at me. "I've had just about enough of you."

Reaching for my sword, I held it up to at least avoid some of the damage, not giving up on the fight again.

"Is that all you can do? Attack downed fighters?" Came a taunt of Xander, letting a bolt of fire fly from his hands, only Alka dodged his attack this time.

Looking at the still standing fighter, I saw Zag off getting Rig and Zero away.

"Wouldn't you rather have a challenge before you kill?" Xander challenged him, his hands both lit on fire, giving Zag the chance to get them to safety.

"That wouldn't be you." Alka mockingly said before they both released a shot of their own, both creating a large blast that created a cloud of smoke, both moving closer and still firing, their attacks meeting head on continuously.

Though both of them continued to rapidly fire both of their attacks, it took a bigger toll on Xander than it did Alka, doing his best to maintain the effort.

Watching, I slammed my fist into the ground, finally getting back up, refusing to stay down.

The two of them stopped the fire for a moment before running at each other, both fighters pulling their arms back and shoving them out, using more power to create larger attacks, the resulting blaster worse than anything before, the already weakened Xander tossed onto the ground, having no more strength to continue the struggle, and yet, even with the powerful result of the attack, once the smoke cleared I saw Alka still standing, untouched by it.

Grinning, he walked over towards the downed leader as all he could do was lift his head.

"Don't you dare." I told him, using my sword to prop myself up.

Ignoring me, he stomped his foot into Xander, getting a loud scream from him as he pressed down.

Zag whipped her head back towards the scene and clenched the sword in her hand, though could not do anything just yet.

As much as she wanted too, she had to get the others to safety, Rig and Zero finally having made it, but she still had to get the rest of her team to a safe spot so they could recover.

Helpless as he was attacked, Xander did all he could to resist as Alka began the torture.

I glared hatefully as I watched the scene, each strike angering me further, forcing myself up as the cold blue aura began to to emit from my hands, though would leave as I fell back onto my knees, fighting just to stand up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took me less time than usual. Have the new chapters been alright? Comments are always great.<strong>

**S.W.38. Signing off.**


	25. Chapter 25

Minecraft: The Stranger.

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>Tyler's P.O.V.<p>

I watched the horrible scene play out right in front of me, trying as hard as I could to get the same kind of power before, the blue aura appearing for a moment before it disappeared, clenching the handle of my blade in rage, completely useless at the moment. I know I was I injured, but dammit, now was not the time to be unable to really move.

Xander was doing what he could to avoid being stomped on by Alka, but the chief was relentless in his attack, crushing Xander painfully beneath his foot, the teen screaming out as his whole body was crushed.

"Leave him alone!" I continued to yell at Alka as he smiled evilly at me, pressing his foot down as hard as he could, knowing we couldn't stop him.

Zag still wasn't able to come help anyway, having to drag the others away to where Alka couldn't get to them unless he'd dealt with her, still walking Miz over, using the time Alka spent on Xander to get them to safety.

Xander began to spit up blood as his arms fell to his sides, leaving his chest open to attack, and causing more damage once he was hit.

"Fucking coward! He's down! And its me you want!" I tried in vein to do anything to stop the onslaught, Alka not caring what I said. "These fools have been a pain in my side for far to long. And at least one of them won't see the sun rise." He said cruelty before picking up the practicality dead Xander, just barley conscious.

"Especially they're little team leader. If I kill any of them he'll be the first to go." Alka promised as he squeezed him in his hand, Xander too weak to even continue to scream.

I couldn't watch anymore of it, throwing my sword down as I forced myself to move, slowly moving towards the bastard with my fist pulled back. "I said leave him alone!" I angrily yelled, throwing a punch towards him, only to have it caught, my little attempt doing nothing but stalling. Though anything was better than nothing.

Alka pulled me down to the ground before his lower fist rose up and directly hit my chin, dropping me to my knees.

Uninterested with Xander at the moment, he shoved the injured fighter into a tree and let him fall, quickly flipping to his side and knocking me back with a swift punch from his left fist, grabbing my shoulder with it and slamming his free fist into my stomach repeatedly.

After a few moments, he saw no challenge in me, landing a hard kick to my already beaten body, dropping down as I could no longer fight back, just managing to keep myself from falling unconscious.

Looking up at the chief as he stalked towards me, he lowered his hand down to continue, yet once he did, a quick slash from a sword forced him away, Zag having gotten the others to a safe spot before finally rejoining the fight.

Having been reduced to a spectator, I watched as Zag did what she could to fight off the monstrous Chief, being the only one left to stand against.

* * *

><p>Zag's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the others were safe from the fight, I was quick to rejoin it, just managing to keep Alka away from Tyler, though I was a little late to keep the two of them from being beaten.<p>

Looking at Xander, I found myself enraged, seeing him injured as he was.

So in my anger, I foolishly ran in at him, screaming a battle cry as I jumped in, bringing my sword down at him, Alka holding up his arm and letting it hit his arm, my sword unable to actually cut through it.

Sliding my sword down across his arm, I swung it back as I spun away from his arm, aiming at his side this time, though because of his enhancement, he was a lot faster now, especially since I was weakened by the fight, so he caught the sword in his hand, striking me with his open palm after getting my sword, making me stumble back after being disarmed.

Quick to attack, he stepped in and swung my own sword at me, just about hitting me, but a little movement back and he missed, flipping back onto my hands and kicking up, knocking the blade out of his hand, the blade landing behind me.

Once I got back onto my feet, I crossed my arms as a heavy punch landed, making me slide on the ground after having blocked, rolling backwards and grabbing my sword after getting back up.

Showing anger over not being able to get me as he had done with the others, he took off towards me, and I did the same, his hands balled into fist as he came towards me.

Rushing in to meet him, I tossed my blade up above him as he threw a punch towards me, sliding down on my knees so it just went above me.

Before I went under him, he slammed his three free hands on the ground, having gone under him before they hit me and quickly jumping back once I was behind him, getting my sword back and stabbing it back into him, the blade going through his shoulder blade.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to continue the attack, as his lower arm whipped back and knocked into my side, pulling the sword out of him since I kept my grip on it this time.

Taking my stance after recovering from the hit, holding my side as the pain built up.

"You can only last so long, human." He said with a smug tone, noticing I wasn't fighting as well as I had been.

Giving a smirk, I moved my hand and held my blade with both hands. "You're not invincible either." I told him, looking up towards the sky, the moon just about down. If we couldn't kill him, we could at least hold him off until the sun came up.

Noticing what I meant, he looked back at Xander, who was still down.

Not willing to see what would happen, I ran towards him. "Oh no you don't!"

Immediately, he held two arms up and pointed them at both of them, making me come to a halt.

"One more step and I kill them both." He threatened after seeing how close to morning it was.

Cursing myself for mentioning it, giving him less time to actually toy with us.

I wasn't fast enough to get over to him to stop the shot at Xander, so I didn't have much of a choice.

"That's good." He said before quickly aiming both his hands at me and firing, having been unable to react fast enough to dodge, I threw my sword at one, causing it to exploded, getting the other one beside it, though having only stopped one, the other having been thrown off a bit and hit the ground.

Even though it wasn't a full hit, it still dealt a lot of damage, having felt like a explosion from a creeper, leaving several burn spots on me as I fell near Tyler, the blast throwing me back.

Tyler glanced over to me as I felt the spots hit burn badly, not having been able to fight long.

Alka looked all around the area, no one else being able to fight, leaving him free to do anything.

"I'll admit, you all fought well. So I'll only kill one of you." He said with a laugh as he turned towards Xander. "I had come here to kill that one boy. But he can wait another day."

Picking up Xander, he pressed him against the tree, finally ready to end it.

"Get away from him." I told him after pushing myself up, not giving up yet.

"You can always die too. I don't have a problem with that." Alka said, looking back at me as I got on my feet, the burns worsening as a result of my movements, clearly showing the pain of it.

Smiling at this, he took aim at me for the final time. "Of course, you can always die first." With those words, he fired off his last shot right at me, not able to move and having no way to stop it.

Closing my eyes, I lowered my head and resigning to my fate at his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Two chapters in one night. The next chapter will be the final chapter with the fights with Alka.<strong>

**S.W.38. Signing off.**


	26. Chapter 26

Minecraft: The Stranger.

Chapter 25.

* * *

><p>Previously, on Minecraft: The Stranger.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get away from him." I told him after pushing myself up, not giving up yet.<p>

"You can always die too. I don't have a problem with that." Alka said, looking back at me as I got on my feet, the burns worsening as a result of my movements, clearly showing the pain of it.

Smiling at this, he took aim at me for the final time. "Of course, you can always die first." With those words, he fired off his last shot right at me, not able to move and having no way to stop it.

Closing my eyes, I lowered my head, resigning to my fate at his hands.

* * *

><p>Tyler's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Zag tried to stand up to continue the fight, the pain of the burns weighing her down heavily.<p>

I let out a small groan of pain as I tried this myself, yet found I was restrained to the ground once more.

Though I didn't stop trying, clenching my fist as I pushed my body up, forcing myself despite the damage done. "Dammit. Don't do this again. Get up." I yelled to myself, just barley making it up onto my knees, reduced to a viewer again, much to my anger.

"Of course, you can always die first." I heard Alla speak as his hand took aim, Zag having finally given up once she saw this.

I couldn't let this happen. Not to her, or anyone else.

Gritting my teeth, I slammed my fist into the ground, moving onto feet at last, though still recovering.

To many people were not going to walk away from this battle. Enough blood had been shed, enough lives had been claimed. I wouldn't let him claim another. Not ever again.

As soon as his hand unleashed the green orb, my arm rose in defense of Zag, a blue aura wrapping around my arm and countering with my own attack.

Before it could reach her, the orb of the aura that surrounded my arms enveloped the blast, pushing it away from from Zag and straight into the ground, whipping up a cloud of dust and rocks that settled quickly, Zag slowly opening her eyes to discover she had not been harmed.

Taking a quick glance at me, her expression changed to one of confusion as I found my footing, standing once more.

The look Alka had shown was much different though, his being of fear, before snapping out of it and turning towards me, Xander dangling from his hands, barley able to stay conscious, but still had his hands gripped around the hand that held him.

"I've beaten you down. I drowned you. I watched you die. And yet you're still standing." He said angrily, crushing Xander in his hand, forcing a scream from him.

Zag quickly tried to move towards Alka to assist Xander, though once I raised my hand, she stayed down until Xander went silent, finally falling into unconsciousness.

I began to walk towards the monster, my fist clenched as still glowing with the brilliant light blue light, giving me the power I had during my coma.

As I did, Alka snarled before giving the boy he held a hard toss at Zag, knocking him into her and making the two slide across the ground, Zag holding onto his body as she sat up, the team no longer of any interest to him.

Just like our first meeting, he stood in front of the other, ready to clash like before.

"You've fallen to me before. What difference will this fight be?" The chief asked me, not mockingly though. More interested in what this new strength could do.

Though I did not respond, only stared up at him in silence.

Growling at my refusal to answer, he raised his left arm, the same one which had previously taken damage from a blade, and threw it with all the strength he could summon.

And to the amazement of terror to those few left standing, I held it back with an open palm.

It took some effort, but I began to push it back, Alka straining to resist.

At once, he followed up with a strike from his right arm, only to have it stopped by free hand, shoving them back.

"That's... Not possible..." The Chieftain said in frustration as I walked forward, his feet pressed into the ground as I dragged him.

"No one else dies tonight." I said with one heavy shove, pushing him back enough for me to kick directly into his chest, sending the skeleton right into the ground as he slid across the dirt.

With Alka down on his back, I walked over to Zag as she hauled Xander's arm over her shoulder, grabbing onto his other to help support him, while getting her onto her feet.

"Get yourselves to safety. Don't worry about getting into the colony, just help him." I said with a glance at where the rest of the team was.

"You sure about this?" Zag asked, knowing I'd already fallen to him more than once.

I didn't give an answer, just turned back towards Alka as he began to stumble towards us.

Not waiting around for my response, she left the fight to me, getting Xander away from the area and towards the others.

Alka was back to having a Grin on his face as the bones on his arms repaired themselves, though at the cost of his two lower arms. "

"I'll admit, you have strength. Much more than I've seen in a while. But many before you have fallen, and by my hand. I can not be beaten. At least by a human." He stated with arrogance in his voice, having shrugged off the experience from before.

"That's funny, because as I remember it, I beat you during our first fight." I reminded him, earning a low growl as he launched at me, wildly throwing his fist at me, though as I had demonstrated before with that creature in hell, my speed increased as well, making it much easier to avoid his attacks.

I leaned back and stepped to my side, swiftly dodging each blow, only increasing his fury, making him more recklessly as he threw hits all over.

After reaching his limit, he balled his fist together and lifted them up into the air, slamming them from above, only to collide with the ground as I stepped back.

Before he could lift them, I jumped onto his hands, him bringing them back up gave me a boost as I took my knee into his face, hearing the bones crack as I pushed off of him and landed back on my feet, Alka holding his face after being hit.

And this was all the advantage I needed.

"For those that have fallen," I yelled as I pulled my hand back, the aura from my right hand spreading to the rest of my arm. "I take from you what you've taken from them."

And at the same moment in a quick blur, my arm went through his chest, all the way through his body, a good remainder of my strength being use in this attack.

Alka grabbed my arm as he dropped to his knees, his grip weak, the signal that this fight was coming to an end.

Though, as he grew weaker, I felt the very same kind of strength build up as I had when I had killed those pig like creatures, and it began to scare me.

I knew how I had been once I'd taken the strength of each of those creatures, and I knew the risk.

As I realized what was happening, I watched as the aura around my hands started to turn blood red, that feeling of evil washing over me.

Though something urged me to let it continue, I cut it off before I lost, dragging my arm out, keeping me from taking anymore, yet leaving me without any extra strength, and a feeling of exhaustion.

I stared at my hands once I'd dropped to my knees, heavily panting as I'd nearly let it take over again. And if it had, I don't know who'd I've had killed, or if I could even have stopped it.

"What's this? Have a little bit of a dark side do we?" Alka said with a grin before breaking into a coughing fit, finally down.

I don't know how he could have sensed it but I didn't care.

"Don't act so smug." I told him after getting back up, that little burst of strength having healed me by the looks of it. "You're done. You don't have anyone else coming and you're out of tricks."

To my worry though, Alka gave a small nod as he looked up at me, a wide grin on his face, unnerving me . "You have taken my strength, I have little left."

He said as his bones began to break a part, slowly turning into dust.

"But that doesn't mean you've won." He said with an all to familiar demonic voice.

From his body, those same small green orbs appeared, quickly flying out towards the bodies of the dead creatures that littered the ground and being absorbed by them, mostly the zombies though, turning the eyes of the undead red, and giving the bodies a black tent as they began to snarl.

I glared at the cloud of dust that was Alka before breaking into a sprint, running to retrieve my swords, having only one option left.

With one last glance though, I watched as the coward fled reemerged as a skeleton behind his small army.

It angered me that I'd failed to kill him, having come so close to doing so. Having second thoughts about stopping that dark aura, yet it was done with.

I was just a few feet from both of my swords before two dead bodies were forced up, growling as they moved towards me, blood dripping from both corpses, claws slashing at my body the closer they got.

All around me they began to gather around, my swords just a little further.

"No matter how much you fight, it always ends the same." Alka laughed as his army surrounded me.

I took several steps back to avoid the claws of the monsters, severally out numbered.

"If you give up now, I promise a quick death." Came the taunt from the Chieftain, both of us knowing it was a lie.

I looked all around me, flashing back to my first memory, cornered like before, but with no escape this time.

Having little choice, I took my fighting stance as they gathered, one hard battle about to start.

* * *

><p>Jamie's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>All of us could breath easier, as the clawing at the gate finally stopped as the creatures fled the spot, our battle over before it had even begun, which was fine by me.<p>

Though fate wasn't that kind.

One of our mages, one who specialized in sending out messages with the help of a spell, ran over to where Oliver the Lawgiver, our military leader, was at. A scroll in his hands.

"Sir, the west, east, and south gates are all reporting retreats from the creatures." He said to Oliver, the general giving his sword to someone holding the scarbard to it. "And the north? What about Xander and his team?"

He asked the messenger, a look of fear now on his face. It was at this point that I really started to listen to the conversation. "From what we can tell, Xander and his team were...Incapacitated..."

Oliver frowned angrily after hearing the news. "Dammit. Are any of them dead?" He quickly asked, the messenger shaking his head. "No sir. That boy that went out to fight managed to beat back Alka, making him resort to his demonic rebirth. He doesn't seemed to be interested in them at all, so they are safe for the moment."

Everyone nearby instantly stopped to listen, and hushed words were exchanged between the listener's.

"That kids still alive?" Thomas said in disbelief as the rest of the team gathered around, excluding my sister.

Even Oliver was in shock after learning this.

Our Gloved fighter, much like Rig, spoke after Thomas. "I've seen Alka take down several squads at once. And one kid managed to fight him off?"

"It seems we underestimated him." Janice, the teams sharpshooter, threw in her comment.

I didn't listen to them talk though, my thoughts were on the danger Tyler and the others faced.

"What are you're orders sir?" The messenger asked, snapping Oliver out of it.

"I'll head down there with Beta, Delta, and Gamma teams. Assemble a few other knight teams and have them meet us there, I want to see them there when we arrive." He gave the orders, which the messenger carried out, writing in his scroll, sending out the orders to other teams.

After dealing with the messenger, he looked out and called for the selected teams. And since my team was Gamma team, we followed the two other teams.

"Are your teams prepared?" He asked the three team leaders

Beta team and Delta team were both ready to go, but Thomas shook his head. "Nina isn't currently here with us. But other than that we're good."

Oliver took his sword back from the handlers after Thomas told him this. "We don't have time to wait. Arm yourselves and get there now." He ordered us as he left at once, Beta and Delta teams leaving to get supplies.

Though we had already been pretty well armed, so we didn't need to resupply.

"Think we'll actually fight Alka?" The youngest of us asked.

Thomas had a look of worry on his face though, uncertain about the fight. "I don't know Rook. I almost hope not."

This was surprising, usual he was more eager to show how well they could do. But nobody could blame him, this wasn't going to be easy.

After that was said, we were all silent as we made our way towards the north gate, uneasy about what was about to happen.

Whether we would die, or live, was unclear, but in the next few minutes, I think we'd find out.


End file.
